Crossroads of the Force
by RFK
Summary: Romance, betrayal and danger surrounds a conference being held on Ord Mantell for the newly formed Rebel Alliance. CONCLUSION!
1. Prologue

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE"

AUTHOR: RFK SERIES: SW RATING: PG-13 - Violence SUMMARY: Romance, betrayal and danger surrounds a conference being held on Ord Mantell for the newly formed Rebel Alliance.  
FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: All characters and things STAR WARS belong to Lucasfilm. The characters, Romulus Wort aka Darth Rasche, Voranda Sen, Zoebeida Dahl and Igraine Colbert are my creations.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the third Alternate Universe story in a series of five set between ROTS and ANH. It is set ten years after "The Corellian Connection".

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK

PROLOGUE

17BBY - MOS EISLEY, TATOOINE

Two men slowly descended the ramp of a small star cruiser. The younger man regarded Obi-Wan Kenobi with deep brown yes that radiated hope. "Have you changed your mind, Obi-Wan? About Coruscant?"

The former Jedi Master heaved a regretful sigh. "I'm afraid not, Ferus. I have already taken a great chance by searching for you and helping you search for your friends, Roan Lands and that Garen fellow."

"But the more Jedi we find, the better chance we will have in creating a strong resistance against the Empire," Ferus protested. Several weeks ago, Obi-Wan had learned that Jedi Knight Siri Tachi's former padawan had survived the Jedi Purge. Obi-Wan decided to chance leaving Tatooine for the planet of Bellasa. There, he found both Ferus Olin and a young boy named Trevor Flume hiding from Imperial authorities. From then on, the trio set upon a series of adventures that included the rescue of Ferus' friend and business partner, Roan Lands; encounters with Boba Fett, a young bounty hunter whose father Obi-Wan had first fought on Kamino so many years ago; participation in a resistance movement against the Empire on Acherin; and the rescue of former Jedi Knight Garen Muln on Ilum. Following Garen's rescue, the trio and the Acherin resistance group set up a clinic at the Nixor Spaceport for the malnutrition Garen.

Obi-Wan gave the younger man a shrewd look. "Surely our experiences on Bellasa and Acherin have convinced you of the futility of such a movement? Now is not the time to confront the Empire, Ferus. We lack the manpower and the arms."

"And you believe that hiding out on Tatooine will help matters?" Ferus retorted.

A deep silence filled the small hangar occupied by the two men. A shaft of sunlight filtered through one of the hangar's windows, illuminating the gold highlights in Ferus' brown hair. For a brief moment, Obi-Wan had to restrain himself from over reacting to the young man's impudence. Until he realized that Ferus would understand better if he revealed the truth. Well . . . most of the truth. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Ever since the beginning of the Jedi Purge, Master Yoda and I have been in contact with my old master . . . Qui-Gon Jinn." He paused. "At least, Qui-Gon's ghost."

Ferus frowned. "How is that possible? Once a Jedi dies, he or she becomes one with the Force and loses the individual identity. Are you saying that it's possible to retain one's identity following death?"

"Qui-Gon has done it," Obi-Wan stated simply. "And he is now teaching both Master Yoda and myself." He gave Ferus an intense stare. "I could teach you how to contact Qui-Gon's ghost. And he can help you learn to retain your identity in the afterlife."

After a long pause, Ferus replied, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Perhaps another time." The former glanced away in disappointment, as the other man continued, "I believe it is more important to find any surviving Jedi Knights."

"And confront the Emperor?" Obi-Wan sadly added. He sighed. "I see."

Ferus stiffened slightly. "Do you? I cannot help but wonder how your former padawan would have reacted to your suggestion. I cannot see him living in some remote corner of the galaxy, learning how to become a ghost."

Annoyed by the younger man's righteous tone, Obi-Wan replied sharply, "I assure you that searching for missing Jedi Knights is the last thing on Anakin's mind."

"Anakin is alive?" Ferus' deep brown eyes bored sharply into Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan cursed himself inwardly for his slip of the tongue. He, Master Yoda and Bail Organa had promised each other to maintain silence on the Skywalker family's situation. More importantly, Obi-Wan had not been able to reveal Anakin's brief stint as a Sith apprentice. Especially since Ferus already knew about the identity of Sidious' present 'emissary' - Darth Rasche.

"To be honest, I'm not quite certain anymore," Obi-Wan finally answered. "He was last seen by Solipo Yeb, the former senator of Andalia. According to an acquaintance of mine, Anakin had given Senator Yeb passage from Corellia to Avaram about a year ago. It seems he has become a freight pilot . . . and an occasional smuggler." He spoke the last words with slight distaste.

"I see." Ferus' face became expressionless. "In other words, seeking Anakin's help would be a complete waste of time."

Obi-Wan heaved another sigh. "Perhaps not. I am certain that Anaking might consider hel . . ."

"No, I'm afraid that you may have been right the first time, Obi-Wan," the younger man insisted. "That searching for missing Jedi would be the last thing on Anakin's mind. Obviously, being a freight captain and smuggler is a more profitable endeavor."

A retort hovered on the tip of Obi-Wan's tongue. He considered reminding Ferus that the latter had left the Jedi Order, while still a padawan . . . in order to form a business partnership with Roan Lands. But the former Jedi Master also recalled that an incident between Anakin and Ferus had precipitated the latter's departure from the Order. And he remembered that Ferus' business with Lands involved finding new identities for those who had exposed corporate wrongdoings. Since the creation of the Empire, the two partners seemed determined to create a Jedi sanctuary on an asteroid near Ilam. It would seem pointless to remind Ferus of his defection from the Jedi Order. Especially since it would pale in comparison with Anakin's defection. And if Ferus knew the truth about his former apprentice, his low opinion of Anakin would only strengthen.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "Well, it seems that the matter is closed." He started toward the hangar's exit. Then he paused, as whirled around to face the younger man. "But what if you do happen to encounter Anakin? What then?"

After a brief hesitation, Ferus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Obi-Wan. Perhaps I might suggest that he join Roan and me in our endeavor. I simply don't know."

The younger man's voice hinted reluctance. Which did not surprise Obi-Wan. Both Anakin and Ferus had never respond well to one another. Come to think of it, Anakin's relationship with Romulus Wort - now Darth Rasche - had been equally strained. "I'm sure that the both of you will decide upon the right course," Obi-Wan added. "As for this decision to go to Coruscant . . ."

"According to Galen, Fay-Tor might be there," Ferus said, interrupting the older man. "I must find out for myself."

"But to take the boy into danger with you," Obi-Wan argued. "Are you sure that is wise?" He referred to Ferus' young companion, a young orphan named Trevor Flame, who had remained aboard the starship.

Ferus quickly dismissed Obi-Wan's fears. "Do not worry about Trevor. As you have seen, he is quite capable of handling himself. Besides, I cannot think of no finer companion."

Nodding, Obi-Wan replied, "If you believe so." Then he fell silent. The two men reached the hangar's entrance. Beyond the opened doors, pedestrians rushed along one of Mos Eisley's narrow streets. "Well . . . this is where we part." Obi-Wan held out his hand to the other man. "Take care, Ferus. And be careful."

A smile touched Fergus' lips, as he shook Obi-Wan's hand. "I will. And I suggest that you do the same."

"Oh, and please do keep in touch." Obi-Wan sighed. "May the Force be with you."

Ferus gravely replied, "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan. Good-bye." He turned away and strode back to the starship, inside the hangar.

Obi-Wan covered his head with his cloak's hood and slipped into the crowd that thronged the narrow street. Several minutes later, he glanced up in the sky and saw Ferus' starship zoom into the stratosphere. He wondered if he would ever see the younger man, again.

END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. Chapter 1

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK

CHAPTER ONE

8BBY - CORUSCANT

The announciator inside her private office distracted Senator Zoebeida Dahlma from her work. She glanced up and said, "Enter."

Seconds later, a petite, dark-haired woman dressed in royal blue entered the Maldarian senator's office. "Pardon me, Senator Dahlma, but you have a communiqué from Senator Mon Mothma."

Returning her gaze to the data pad in her hand, Senator Dahlma replied, "Upload it into my computer."

The younger woman hesitated. "It's a . . . private communiqué."

Zoebeida glanced up. She noticed the small holoemitter in her aide's open palm. A sigh left her mouth. "I see. Give it to me." The aide, Igraine Colbert, handed the holoemitter over to the senator. "Thank you, Igraine. You may go."

Igraine nodded and left the office. Although the twenty-six year-old aide knew about Zoebeida's activities with the barely formed Rebel Alliance, the senator made sure that she remained ignorant of any details . . . in case the Empire ever learned of Zoebeida's secret activities.

Now alone, the senator placed the holoemitter on her desk and switched it on. Mon Mothma's statuesque figure illuminated above the device. "Greetings Zoebeida," the Chandrilian began. "A special conference will be held at the Hotel Grand in Worlport, on Ord Mantell, to discuss the Alliance's future agenda. Because this is a special meeting, Bail Organa, Garm Iblis and I have decided it would be best not to hold this meeting here on Coruscant. If you plan to participate, please respond to either Bail or myself within the next twenty-four hours. I hope to hear from you soon." The hologram disappeared.

Zoebeida leaned back into her chair and sighed. A special meeting for the Rebel Alliance? In reality, no such alliance really existed. At least not yet. The Maldarian senator had originally been amongst the Delegation of 2000 - a group of senators who had opposed Palpatine's growing power around the end of the Clone Wars. The Delagation had presented a petition to the former Chancellor that demanded he find a peaceful resolution to the war and give up his emergency powers. Instead, a conflict with the Jedi led Palpatine to declare himself emperor and order the destruction of the Jedi Order. Many who had signed the petition ended up either killed, imprisoned or forced into exile. Of course, there were those senators like herself, Organa and Mothma, who managed to elude Palpatine's retribution by removing their names from the petition and continuing their opposition against Palpatine, a secret.

Padme Amidala, along with other senators like Solipo Yeb and Garm Bel Iblis had ended up in exile. Zoebeida recalled that the discovery of a fugitive Jedi Knight on Andalia had led to the Imperial annexation of Solipo's homeworld. And poor Garm had nearly been killed by Palpatine's troops - a fate that his family had failed to avoid - because of the Corellian's past open opposition against the former Chancellor-turned-Emperor. But Zoebeida could not fathom Padme Amidala's reason for evading the Empire. The former Naboo senator had once been Palpatine's protégée. And Naboo's ties to the Empire seemed free of any conflict with its former Emperor - despite the mysterious death of Queen Apiliana, some nine years ago. What exactly had led Amidala to fake her own death?

If this meeting on Ord Mantell proved to be a major one for the Alliance, then it seemed possible that Organa, Mothma and Iblis had finally discovered a way to unite many individual factions and resistance cells now fighting against the Empire. Zoebeida wondered if Amidala and Yeb will be present. Both former senators possessed connections to various resistance cells in the Outer Rim Territories.

Zoebeida finally erased Mothma's message from the holoemitter. Then she replaced it with one of her own: "Greetings Mon. I am more than happy to accept the invitation to attend this conference. Please provide me with the details, so that I can make arrangements. Thank you." She ended the recording and summoned Igraine. The younger woman entered the office and Zoebeida handed over the holoemitter. "Return this to Senator Mothma. And if you're unable to find her, give it to Senator Organa of Alderaan. Make sure that you give it to either one of those two . . . personally."

"Yes, Senator Dahlma," the pretty young woman dutifully replied with a nod, before leaving the office. Zoebeida remained behind her desk and contemplated upon the upcoming conference. Has the day for an organized resistance against the Empire finally arrived? The Maldarian senator sincerely hoped so.

-------

LE YER, ABREGADO-RAE

"Happy Birthday!"

The handsome 21 year-old Corellian broke into a wide grin, as his partner, along with several friends and acquaintances sang to him inside a private room at the Triple Nova Casino. As the singing continued, an attractive, blue-skinned Twi'lek placed a Pyollian cake with 21-lit candles in front of him. Once the singing ceased, everyone broke into applause.

"Congratulations, Han. Today, you are a man." The 33 year-old Anakin Skywalker also grinned, as his younger partner shot him a disbelieving stare. "What did I say?"

Han grumbled, "Nothing." He blew out the candles and more applause followed.

The Twi'let, a fellow pilot and smuggler by the name of Vi'dal Mira, leaned down to plant a light kiss on the Corellian's cheek. "So, what did you wish for?" she asked.

"I believe that my wish had already been granted," Han replied slyly. "About two years ago, on Ord Montell." He shot a meaningful glance at Vi'dal, who smirked.

Anakin understood the meaning behind Han's words. Nearly two years ago, Han had suffered a setback from a serious romance and turned to Vi'dal for one night with the Twi'lek smuggler. Fortunately, nothing serious had evolved from the brief affair. With a straight face and his tongue firmly tucked in his cheek, Anakin commented, "Was that the extent of your birthday wish? Vi'dal?"

Han nearly snickered out loud. Vi'dal glared at the wide-eyed Anakin. "And what did you mean by that, Captain Horus? Don't you feel that one night with me would make a worthy birthday wish?" Set Horus happened to be the name that Anakin used as an alias to avoid Imperial detection.

"Well . . ." Anakin began, as he allowed his eyes to sweep appreciatively over the Twi'lek's voluptuous figure. ". . . I have yet to experience such a night to make that kind of judgment."

Vi'dal eased next to Anakin with hands on her hips. "I would be happy to make arrangements for such an experience. Believe me, you will not be unsatisfied."

"My birthday had passed two months ago."

"Irrevelant."

Anakin allowed one of his brows to arch. "I beg your pardon?"

Vi'dal continued in a seductive voice, "I don't care whether it's your birthday or not. Why should you?"

Both the human and the Twi'lek regarded each other for what seemed like a very long moment to Anakin. He almost sensed an electrical charge between himself and the female smuggler. Aside from his brief period as a Sith Lord, Anakin has always tried to be honest regarding his personal character. He could not deny his attraction toward the beautiful Vi'dal. But he found it difficult to become romantically involved with other females - despite being a widower for the past eleven years. The memory of Padme and what he had done to her became a stumbling block to any possible relationship with another woman - whether serious or not.

Anakin inhaled deeply and gave Vi'dal his most charming smile. "To be honest, I don't . . ." He paused briefly. Then, "How about another time? When the time is right?"

Disappointment flashed briefly in Vi'dal's large brown eyes before she returned his smile. "I look forward to that moment, Set Horus."

"If you find it hard to wait for Set," a fourth voice began, "there's always me." Anakin suppressed an urge to roll his eyes in disgust. The voice belonged to Mako Spence, a fellow smuggler from Corellia.

Vi'dal shot a contemptuous glance at the handsome, bearded pilot. "I'm not that desperate," she retorted bitingly. "If you're longing for company tonight, I suggest that you pay a visit to the Blue Orchid. I'm sure that Umekei Sun would be more than happy to see you." Vi'dal spoke of Mako's regular patronage of the spaceport's most prosperous pleasure house. The older Corellian's face turned scarlet.

Anakin smirked at Mako's discomfort. He never really liked the Corellian. Nor did he see any reason to pretend otherwise and be a hypocrite. Besides, even Han - who happened to be friends with Mako - smirked. "Anyone for a piece of cake?" the younger Corellian asked. "I'm starved."

--------

Nearly a half hour later, the two partners strolled out of the private room and made their way across the casino's floor. "Not a bad haul, huh?" Han indicated the bag filled with birthday presents. "Even Bascko gave me power converters. And I didn't think that he liked me."

"Of course he does," Anakin reassured the younger man. Bascko likes those who don't bother to agree to everything he says." Bascko happened to be a local merchant and a Verpine from the Roche asteroid belt. Both Han and Anakin were amongst his regular clients.

A brief silence followed before Han surreptiously added, "Are you referring to Mako?"

Contempt flickered in Anakin's blue eyes. "I don't recall Bascko ever giving him a birthday present."

Han remained silent. He viewed Mako Spince as a very close friend. Scion of a prominent senator from Corellia, Mako had ended up expelled from the Imperial Academy due to a dangerous prank he had pulled. Disgraced and estranged from his family, Mako used his trust fund and a few connections from the Academy to become a smuggler. With Mako, Han had someone with whom he could enjoy nights at popular establishments like the Triple Nova Casino. Anakin might be a brother and mentor to him, but the former Jedi had never developed the habit of frequenting the galaxy's many pleasure spots on a regular basis. And although Anakin had never protested against his friendship with Mako, his partner never did warm up to the older Corellian.

In an attempt to change the subject, Han asked, "Why didn't you take up Vi'dal's offer?"

"What?" Anakin looked startled by Han's sudden change of the subject.

"Vi'dal," Han repeated. "Why didn't you take up her offer? She likes you. And you obviously like her."

One of Anakin's brows arched. "Obviously?"

Han rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind, Anakin. I saw the way you two were staring at each other, tonight. I mean . . . why deny yourself?"

A long, suffering sigh left Anakin's mouth. "Look, I'm just not that interested in Vi'dal . . . in that way. Yes, she's a beautiful woman, but I only think of her as a friend. Nothing else."

"Uh-huh." The two men passed one of the gaming tables, where they spotted a Rodian yelling with glee. Han added, "So, what you're trying to tell me is that your devotion to your old hokey religion has nothing to do with this decision to act like a monk."

Anakin shot a dark look at the younger man. "Since when did my Jedi beliefs become a hokey religion? Since Ylesia, two years ago?"

The mention of Ylesia brought back painful memories for Han. While Anakin was on Dantooine for a retreat, two years ago, Han did a private smuggling job for the Tatooine gangster, Jabba the Hutt that led him to a tropical planet called Ylesia. There, he discovered that a fellow Corellian had escaped an arranged engagement to join a religious cult operated by the Besadii clan. Han promptly fell in love with the beautiful, red-haired Bria Tharen. After exposing the Besadii's cult as a hoax to Bria, he helped her escape Ylesia with guns blazing and a sack full of precious antiquities that belonged to one of the cult's high priests. The pair eventually made their way to Coruscant via stops at Corellia and Togoria. There, Bria eventually abandoned the love-struck Han, before the latter eventually made his way to Dantooine . . . and Anakin.

"My trip to Ylesia has nothing to do with my opinion of your old order," Han firmly retorted. He added in a mumbling voice, "I've just never been the religious type. That's all." Then his voice reasserted itself. "Besides, I only wanted to know why you won't consider the time of day with Vi . . ."

Anakin interrupted, "Because I'm not ready for another relationship, Han. At least one with the opposite sex. And I don't thin I'll ever be. I'm j . . ." He sighed, as a faraway look gleamed in his eyes. "Maybe I'm not one for casual relationships."

It never ceased to amaze Han that despite being a good twelve years younger than Anakin, his experience with women has been more extensive. "Okay," the Corellian said, "I can accept . . ." Han broke off, as a third figure rushed toward the pair.

"Han! Set!" Mako Spince halted before the two men, breathing heavily. The casino's fluorescent lights highlighted his light-brown hair. "I need to speak to both of you."

Han shrugged his shoulders. "So speak."

"Not here." Mako glanced around the casino, as if expecting to be overheard by an eavesdropper. "Outside." He led the two partners outside, until he halted next to a marble balustrade that overlooked a wide, blue canal filled with boats of all kinds. Le Yer boasted a series of water canals that made the entire city very popular with tourists and other visitors.

Anakin brusquely added, "Okay, we're alone. What do you want?"

Mako took a deep breath. "I have a business proposition. This business . . ." He paused dramatically. "Actually, he's a Quarren named Sekka Verdu. It turns out that he's a . . . representative of Garulla the Hutt and he needs pilots to fly a large shipment of Glitterstim from Kessel to Maldore."

"Glitterstim?" Anakin frowned.

An exasperated sigh left Mako's mouth. "C'mon Horus! Don't tell me that a successful smuggler like you has something against shipping spice! Haven't you done it before?"

"Of course I have!" Anakin retorted. "But you're talking about the Kessel Run! It's heavily patrolled by Imperial ships and the Empire has grown less tolerant of spice during the last few years."

Mako nodded. "I understand. That's what I had said to Verdu. But we're talking about a large shipment of spice worth at least two million credits. Verdu is willing to pay one hundred thousand credits to fly it to Maldore. That's fifty thousand for me and fifty thousand for the both of you."

Han frowned at his friend. He and Anakin would have to split one-half of the fee? Not if he could help it. "Why can't we split the one hundred thousand in three ways?" he demanded.

"Because three starships won't be involved," Mako coolly replied. "Fifty thousand per ship. It's only fair. I would have made the run myself, but my cargo hold isn't big enough for the entire shipment. I need another starship to conclude the deal."

Han saw the word "no" form on Anakin's lips. Fifty thousand credits would greatly make up for the money they had recently spent on repairs for the Javian Hawk. "Just a minute," he said, taking Anakin by surprise. "Uh . . . Set and me need to discuss this." He drew the older man aside.

"You're not serious about this, are you?" Anakin immediately demanded in a low voice.

Han shot back under his breath, "C'mon Anakin! We need the money. Those repairs for the Hawk took a lot out of our account. Besides, what do you have against this deal?"

"Simple. It was proposed by Mako. He's part of the deal."

The younger man shot back, "Look, I realize that you don't like the guy - why, I don't know - but this is a sweet deal. And Mako hasn't done nothing . . ."

"Anything," Anakin immediately corrected.

With a sigh, Han re-phrased his last word. "Like I said, he hasn't done anything to give us a reason to distrust him." He paused. "Unless you know something . . ."

"No, I didn't," Anakin snapped. Looking defeated, he shook his head. "I know I'm going to regret this, but okay. I'm willing to accept Spince's offer."

Relief filled Han's mind. "Great!" he crowed. Then he returned to mako. "We'll do it. As for the fee . . . that hundred thousand credits have to be divided three ways. We'll all be taking the risk, no matter how many ships are involved."

Mako looked slightly taken aback. "Wait a minute. I mean . . . I'm the one had approached iyou/i about this deal. I think . . ."

"Take it or leave it," Han insisted. "Or find a new partner."

The older Corellian sighed. Han deduced from that sigh that Mako had been unable to find another pilot to accompany him on this venture. "All right. We'll split the money three ways. By the way, I suggest that we all leave for Kessel, tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow, then." Han watched his friend walk back into the casino. Then he approached Anakin. "The deal is on."

Doubt flickered in the older man's eyes. "I only hope that we won't end up regretting this."

END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	3. Chapter 2

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK 

CHAPTER TWO

OUTSKIRTS OF SALIS D'AAR, BAKURA

Inside Padme Amidala Skywalker's well-decorated study, the holographic image of Bail Organa illuminated from a small holoemitter on her desk. "The conference will be held on Ord Montell. We hope that you will be able to attend."

"Ord Mantell?" Padme inhaled sharply at the mention of the planet. "That sounds like a military post."

Bail's image shrugged. "It used to be during the Clone Wars. Now, it is basically a haven for smugglers and traders. Mon, Garm and I believe it should be safe from Imperial scrutiny."

Padme continued, "But the reason for this conference . . . why?"

The Alderaanian sighed. "Because we feel that the time has arrived for the Alliance to finally organize. It's time, Padme. You had even said so, yourself during your last visit to Alderaan."

Following her flight from Bail's homeworld ten years ago, Padme and her young family had ended up at the Lars' moisture farm on Tatooine. Owen and Beru Lars gave the Skywalker-Nabierre family refuge until Bail found a permanent home for the latter on Bakura, three months later. She and the children eventually settled in a three-story villa located in the outskirts of Bakura's capital, Salis D'Aar. The villa, which reminded her of the one she and Anakin had visited on Varykino Island, fourteen years ago. Instead of a lake, her present home stood above the banks of the West River.

The Outer Rim planet proved to be a pleasant home for Padme and her family. It was far enough to avoid the Empire's attention. Although it did not seem as sophisticated as Naboo or Alderaan, it did boast a fine culture that included a national symphony and several beautiful cities - including the capital, Salis D'Aar. Padme only had one complaint about Bakura - the feud between the planet's upper class and political body that threatened to develop into a civil war. She feared that if it grew any worse, the Empire might intervene. Bakura's pastoral climate gave Luke and Leia the opportunity to develop into healthy and lively eleven year-olds. And the planet's isolation gave Padme the opportunity to form contacts with various cells rebelling against the Empire, in neighboring systems.

"Yes, I know Bail," Padme continued. "But Ord Mantell? Why not the Averam System?"

Bail shook his head. "Not safe enough. It is too close to Coruscant. And the Empire has kept a close eye upon it in recent years."

Padme sighed. "All right. When do we meet?"

"A week from now," Bail replied. "At the Hotel Grand in Le Yer." He hesitated. "If you don't mind, Padme, I feel it would be best if I escort you to the conference. We can rendezvous . . . somewhere other than Bakura."

An idea came to Padme. "Why not Tatooine? And perhaps the children, Madga and the droids can stay with Owen and Beru. Perhaps we can meet in . . . five days?"

Bail nodded. "Sounds like an excellent idea. I will see you in five days." His holographic image disappeared. Padme switched off her emitter.

The 38 year-old senator rose to her feet and made her way to the villa's garden. There, she found the twins engaged in some kind of art project. "What is this?" she asked merrily. "A new project?"

"Sort of," the blond-haired Luke replied. "It's a present for Madga's birthday. A holographic statue of one of Alderaan's famous animals, the Thranta." It amazed Padme how much her son reminded her of Anakin from twenty-four years ago - the same dark-blond hair, lively blue eyes and engaging manner. Only Luke seemed to have inherited her more introverted temper.

Padme smiled at her children. "That's quite lovely, Luke. I'm sure that Madga would appreciate it." In fact, Padme suspected that the Alderaanian-born nurse would adore the present. Although Madga had eagerly volunteered to accompany the Skywalkers to Tatooine and Bakura, her first ten months away from Alderaan had been lonely. Madga did not meet any new friends until a week after the Skywalkers' arrival on Bakura.

"She would appreciate it if Luke only had the right coordinates in the program," Leia caustically added.

Luke glared at his twin sister. "What do you mean? I'm using the right coordinates."

Leia shot back, "No, you're not! If you turn on the holoemitter, you won't have the image of the Thranta. You'll just have some animal that doesn't exist!"

Padme winced inwardly at her daughter's sharp tone. The eleven year-old Leia almost seemed like a copy of her younger self - same dark hair, large brown eyes, and the same pragmatic and reserved nature. Yet, Leia had also inherited her father's sharp manner and quick temper. In a deeper way, the young girl could easily be described as her father's child.

"How would you know?" Luke demanded. "We haven't finished."

"Uh . . . children," Padme said, cautiously interrupting. "I need to . . ." But the twins ignored her and continued their quarrel. Padme decided to utilize more force. "Enough!" she finally cried, drawing stares from the twins. "That's enough! You two can fight, later. I have something to tell you." She glanced around the garden. "Where are Madga and the droids? Never mind. I'll tell them later."

Leia frowned. "Tell them what?"

Padme took a deep breath. "I will be going away for a few days. It's regarding an important business matter. Since this is the first time we will be separated, I feel it would be best if I left you two with your Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru on Tatooine."

Luke whooped with joy. "Great! I'll get to see Biggs!"

"Oh no!" Leia bewailed. "Mother! Not Tatooine!"

"What's wrong with Tatooine?" Luke demanded.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Luke! It's boring. Even you think so."

"Maybe. But at least I'll get to see Biggs." During one of their many trips to Tatooine over the past decade, Luke had managed to befriend the young son of a local moisture farmer named Darkstar. Leia's closest friend happened to be the late Sheltay Retrac's only child, an Alderaanian girl named Winter. 

The young girl retorted, "Great! And what about me? Winter lives on Alderaan. And I don't know anyone on Tatooine. Except for Aunt Beru. And she's . . ." She broke off, as her eyes widened in horror. "I didn't mean . . ."

Padme sighed. "I understand, Leia. I don't expect an eleven year-old girl to become close friends with the wife of a moisture farmer. But you must also remember that Luke has never been that comfortable on Alderaan. And I feel that it would best if you two stay on Tatooine. It is farther from . . ."

". . . the Emperor," Leia finished. "Yeah, I know." She sighed. "How long are we going to be there?"

Casting a sympathetic glance at her daughter, Padme answered, "At least four or five days. I'm certain that you will find a way to endure."

Luke snickered, earning a glare from his sister.

"Well, I best find Madga and the droids," Padme continued. "And you two can continue your . . . project." She added pointedly, "Without fighting." Then Padme turned away and began searching for her servants.

-----------

OFFICE OF THE GRAND VIZER, CORUSCANT

"They're all here."

The Senate's Grand Vizer nodded. "Show them in," he ordered his aide. Of medium height, Sate Pestage was a thin, craggy-faced human with an aquiline nose that has caught the attention of many upon introduction. 

Pestage had served as the leader or Grand Vizer of the Imperial Senate upon Senator Mas Amedda's "mysterious disapperance", nine years ago. The Nabooan had originally served as Palpatine's aide from the moment the latter first became involved in politics as a minor functionary on Naboo. He sat behind his imposing desk, while five other senators filed into his office. They quickly occupied the chairs situated in a semi-circle in front of Pestage's desk. "Good afternoon, everyone," he greeted quietly.

"Your Excellency," one of the senators replied. "It was Senator Ronet Coorr of Iseno. "What can we do for you?"

Pestage cleared his throat before he continued, "Pardon me for interrupting your plans to depart for your homeworlds, senators. I realize that the Senate is no longer in session, but I have something to ask of you. Naturally, you have heard of the disaster that had befallen Volmtrak? The Accom River flood?" He noticed the vague expressions on the senators' faces.

"I'm not sure if I've ever heard of the Volmtrak System," Senator Paddie of Semeria declared.

With a patient smile, Pestage explained, "Volmtrak is a moon. Volmtagge's moon to be exact. And Volmtagge is located in the Velm Sector. Which I believe is where your homeworlds are located, ladies and gentlemen. Or located nearby."

Zoebeida Dahlma of Maldare heaved an impatient sigh. "Pardon me, Your Excellency, but please get to the point. We all have busy schedules." The other senators murmured in agreement.

Pestage leaned back into his chair and grunted. "Yes. Well . . . if you must know, the Emperor believes that a committee should be formed to coordinate aid for the Volmtrak disaster." The Grand Vizer reveled in his visitors' astounded expressions. Apparently, they seemed surprised that the Emperor would even consider such an act. Fortunately, they did not know about Palpatine's true object behind this act of mercy. "Is there a problem? You all seem . . . surprised."

"Pardon our reaction, Your Excellency," Paddie commented, "but this is the first time I have ever heard of the Empire organizing relief for a disaster. Is there a reason why Volmtrak is so important to him?"

Mustering every ounce of guile he possessed, Pestage lied. "It is just as you had hinted, Senator. The Emperor has spent the last decade trying to bring order throughout the galaxy - dealing with the last remnants of the Separatist movement and tracking down renegade Jedi. We . . . I mean, the Emperor has been regrettably amiss in dealing with other calamities faced by the galaxy's citizens. The Emperor believes that it is time for him to face these calamities . . . starting with Volmtrak. He would appreciate it if the five of you would form a committee, visit the disaster area and organize relief for Volmtrak's citizens."

"I would be more than happy to accommodate the Emperor's wishes," Senator Coorr said. Pestage smiled at the tall and very pale human. Coorr had been a loyal supporter of Palpatine since joining the Senate before the start of the Clone Wars.

Pestage smiled at his eager colleague. "Thank you, Senator Coorr." He faced the other four senators. "And the rest of you?"

One by one, Paddie and two other senators followed Coorr's example. Only one abstained - Senator Dahlma of Maldare. "When does the Emperor want us to visit Volmtrak?" she demanded.

Slowly, Pestage turned his head to stare at Maldare's premier senator. "In two days. Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid so," Dahlma replied. "My cousin has recently passed away. And I plan to attend the funeral."

Typical, Pestage thought. Zoebeida Dahlma had never been a fervent supporter of the Emperor. Her name had even been on that treacherous Petition of 2000 for a brief period around the end of the Clone Wars. Why the Emperor had not driven her from the Senate or eliminate her, Pestage did not know. "I don't understand," the Grand Vizer said with a frown. "You would choose to attend some distant relative's funeral over service for the Emperor?"

Senator Dahlma stiffened slightly. "My cousin and I had been very close," she coolly retorted. "It would be a disservice to her memory for me to choose politics over a beloved relative."

Pestage became immediately contrite. "Pardon me, Senator Dahlma. I did not mean to be insensitive."

"And pardon me for my . . . flash of temper," the Maldarian senator responded in a gracious tone. "But you must understand that I come from a close knit family. However, I will be more than happy to visit Volmstak upon my return. While I'm home, I might be able to convince the Lalji Corporation to donate aid to the Volmstak victims."

Senator Paddie commented, "That sounds like an excellent idea."

But Pestage did not hear the Semerian senator. He felt disturbed by Senator Dahlma's refusal of the Emperor's request. But since the Maldarian senator had offered to join the committee at a later time and raise funds, he decided that he could be magnanimous. "I suppose that will do," he coolly replied. Then he gave Dahlma a wide smile. "Welcome to the Volmstak Relief Committee, Senator!"

Dahlma returned the Nabooan's smile. While the Grand Vizer continued to discuss the disaster with the five senators, he wondered how the Emperor would respond.

--------

IMPERIAL PALACE, CORUSCANT

"How interesting," the Emperor Palpatine coolly remarked. "I have never known for Senator Dahlma to ignore offering aid to disaster victims. You say that there has been a death in her family?"

Pestage shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "According to Senator Dahlma, a favorite cousin. They were very close."

"Really?" Palpatine turned his chair away from the Senate's leader. His gaze focused upon a Sith artifact situated on a small pedestal, behind his desk. "I do not recall Senator Dahlma being close to any particular member of her family. In fact, I could have sworn that she was estranged from her family, due to some financial conflict. So . . . she has refused to serve on the committee?"

After a brief interruption, Pestage replied, "No, she did not, Your Highness. Instead, she has volunteered to visit Volmtak . . . after attending her cousin's funeral. And she plans to request aid from the Lalji Corporation."

"How generous of her," Palpatine murmured. "Well . . . thank you for your report, Pestage." The Grand Vizer bowed and left the Imperial office.

Palpatine's gaze returned to the Sith artifact, when another figure entered. "Have a seat, Lord Rasche."

The Emperor swerved his chair around for the second time to see his apprentice sit down in the chair previously occupied by Sate Pestage. "Master," the Sith apprentice greeted. "How may I help you?"

"I would like you to arrange for an inquisitor to accompany a group of senators to the Volmtagge System." Palpatine hesitated. "There are a few . . . objects that I want him to find. I will provide all the information he needs to know."

Rasche nodded. "Yes, my Master."

How very polite, Palpatine thought. And very distant. The Sith Lord knew that his young apprentice did not harbor an ounce of regard for him - as it should be. But during their eleven year association, Darth Rasche has yet to make a move to become the new Sith Master. Lack of ambition? Or simply patient? Palpatine immediately dismissed both suggestions. Before becoming his apprentice, Rasche - formerly Romulus Wort - had been an ambitious, yet slightly impatient Jedi Knight. At least, according to Anakin Skywalker.

"By the way, did you overhear my conversation with the Grand Vizer Pestage?"

A slight, bored expression flitted across Rasche's face. "Yes, I did. Why is the Volmstak flood so important to you?"

Palpatine leaned back into his chair. "There is a cache of Sith artifacts that had been stored on the Vomstak moon. Placed there by Darth Bane over a thousand years ago. When the Jedi were hunting down the Sith after the Great Sith War. I had just learned of their location not long ago. However, the agent who had reported the discovery has disappeared. Possibly a victim of the flood. I want to ensure that the artifacts can be saved." He paused dramatically. "And sent to me."

Rasche rolled his eyes. "And you had summoned me to your office to discuss sending an inquisitor to recover this cache? Why not just send me?"

There were times when Palpatine wondered why he has put up with Rasche's insolence. Vader had never been . . . although Palpatine had sensed mild disapproval and dislike from his former apprentice. He never knew if he could trust Tyrannus - despite their thirteen year association. Only Maul had been eager to obey him. Which probably would have made the Zabrak a poor Sith Master.

"No," the Emperor barked. "I have already created a committee to oversee the flood victims. I want an inquisitor to accompany them and ensure the discovery of that cache. No, I now have something else to discuss with you. I have recently sensed something afoot regarding Senator Dahlma of Maldare. Which is why I had requested that she serve on the Volmstak Relief Committee. She has rejected my request, claiming that she has a family funeral to attend. The funeral of a close cousin."

Rasche's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "And you believe that she's lying."

"I happen to know that Zoebeida Dahlma has been estranged from her entire family for years," Palpatine explained. "Ever since her initial support of the Petition of 2000, during the last days of the Clone Wars. Her family has been ardent supporters of my chancellorship and of the Empire. I am curious about this cousin of hers. I would like you to send an inquisitor to investigate. Find out if this cousin of hers exists."

After a long pause, Rasche asked, "And if this cousin does not exist?"

"Find out what the good senator is really up to. And deal with the matter." A cruel smile touched Palpatine's thin lips. "With your usual efficiency."

END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	4. Chapter 3

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK

CHAPTER THREE

CORUSCANT

The petite Igraine Colbert entered Senator Dahlma's suite with data pad in hand. She found her employer in the middle of packing a valise. "The last transport to Ord Montell had left twelve hours ago," she reported. "And another is not scheduled for departure until another two days. I'm sorry, Milady."

Zoebeida Dahlma heaved a sigh. "Wonderful. I suppose I might as well hire private transportation to the planet."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Igraine continued. The senator stared at her. "Don't forget . . . you had informed the Grand Vizer of your intent to return home to Maldare. Perhaps you should find transport for there and then hire a pilot to take you to Ord Mantell. That way, you will not have to worry about Imperial spies."

Shaking her head, Senator Dahlma commented, "I would have never thought of that. I knew there was a reason I had made you my aide. Good thinking, Igraine."

The compliment sent a shaft of warmth throughout the young Maldarian's body. For the umpteenth time in her life, she privately thanked her uncle for arranging her to become Zoebeida Dahlma's aide. Harboring political ambitions for years, Igraine gave up the prospects of becoming Vin Roudet's wife when the position of Senator Dahlma's aide became available. A shared interest in the galaxy's political situation and a distrust of the Empire and the Emperor had drawn the two women into a close friendship.

"Shall I book passage for you to Maldore?" Igraine asked.

The older woman nodded. "As soon as possible. I want to leave by tonight. And you need to pack, as well. You're coming with me."

The news took Igraine by surprise. The senator had rarely allowed her to experience or learn about the former's activities against the Empire. "Yes, Milady," she replied breathlessly. "Right away." And she left he senator's chamber, thrilled by the prospect of a little adventure.

---------

MOS EISLEY, TATOOINE

"Stop pouting, Leia!" Padme ordered her daughter. "It's unbecoming for a young lady, such as yourself."

The eleven year-old girl retorted, "What did you expect, Mother? I'm going to be stuck here on Tatooine for nearly a week."

The Skywalker party had just arrived at Tatooine's largest city, Mos Eisley. Upon their arrival, Padme had booked her family into two rooms at a local inn. Luke accepted their arrival with his usual stoicism. Leia, on the other hand, raised a fuss.

"If you continue to maintain that attitude, young lady, you will end up insulting both Owen and Beru," Padme lectured. "They were kind enough to allow you to stay at their farm, while I'm gone. I suggest that you show some gratitude."

Leia muttered a comment under her breath before she murmured, "Yes, Mother."

"Personally, I do not blame Miss Leia," C3-P0 added in his usual direful manner. "I do not care to be here, either."

Padme sighed. "Threepio, if this is about my decision to take Artoo with me and leave you here . . ."

"Oh no, Milady!" the droid protested. "I perfectly understand why you need Artoo to join you. He would be most helpful."

Suspicion nibbled at the back of Padme's mind. "Thank you, Threepio," she said cautiously.

"As for me," the golden droid continued, "I will simply endure staying on the Lars' farm in my usual efficient manner. I have done it before, when Miss Shmi had married Master Cliegg and I will do so, again. After all, we droids are made to suffer."

Padme slowly turned to stare at the protocol droid. [iMade to suffer?[i Since when did droids learn to utilize the guilt trip against their owners? "Threepio, if there will be a problem . . ."

"Oh no, Milady! Please! Just ignore me."

Rolling her eyes, Padme decided it would be best to accept the droid's advice. She turned away from Threepio and the children and headed toward one of the windows. On the street below, two men draped in hoods, strode toward the inn's entrance. Padme immediately recognized the taller man. Bail Organa. His broad shoulders and walk seemed unmistakable. However, Padme wondered about the identity of Bail's companion.

"Magda, look after the children," Padme said to the nursemaid. "I will be downstairs, if you need me." After grabbing her cloak, she rushed out of the room.

Seconds later, Padme reached the inn's lobby and found Bail and his companion speaking to the innkeeper. "Her name is Yane Rivaaj," Bail declared. "She has either checked in today, or yesterday. With two children and . . ."

"I had checked in, yesterday," Padme announced. The two men whirled around in surprise. Before Bail could open his mouth, Padme greeted him with open arms. "Dear cousin! You've finally made it."

With an understanding nod, Bail enveloped Padme into a bear hug. "Cousin Yane. I wondered if I would have to wait for you. How are you?"

"Perfectly well," a smiling Padme replied. She turned to the innkeeper. "Is there a place where we can talk privately?" The innkeeper led all three to an unoccupied loggia filled with tables and chairs. It overlooked the wide street, beyond. Once seated, Padme said to the Alderaanian, "Bail, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

The other man threw back his hood, revealing a handsome and aristocratic face with a long, aquiline nose, light-brown hair and beard, and pale blue eyes. His thin lips formed a slight smile. "My name is Ferus Olin. I'm Senator Organa's body . . ." His smile disappeared, as his eyes widened in surprise. "Good heavens! You look like . . . aren't you Senator Padme Amidala? Of Naboo? You're supposed to be dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mister O . . ." Padme frowned. "Wait a minute. Did you say . . . Ferus Olin? You name sounds very familiar."

Mister Olin blushed, while Bail explained, "Mister Olin used to be a Jedi. He had been apprenticed . . ."

"Of course!" Padme exclaimed. "No wonder I have heard of your name, before! From . . ." She paused. No need for her to connect Anakin to herself. "I mean . . . uh . . ."

The former Jedi regarded her with curious eyes. "Pardon me, Milady, but from whom?"

Padme took a deep breath. "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have . . . had . . . several dealings with him, over the years. I first met him when he was still padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn and I was Queen of Naboo. During the crisis with the Trade Federation."

"Of course."

Bail added, "And do not forget Master Siri Taschi. Ferus used to be her apprentice, before he left the Order."

"Oh yes," Padme added softly. "I remember Master Taschi." Memories of the fair-haired Jedi Knight that had saved her life, rushed back to her. "Her death was a tragedy to us all."

Ferus Olin nodded. "At least she is now with the Force. At peace."

"Of course."

Bail continued, "Ferus used to be part of a resistance cell on Acherin. Unfortunately . . ." His voice faded away, as he shot a look of pity at the former padawan.

"Unfortunately, the cell has dissolved and most of them are dead," Ferus added gravely. "Killed by the Empire. I am one of two or three survivors."

Padme murmured, "I'm so sorry."

Once more, Bail explained, "Ferus had eventually made his way to Alderaan and joined the other Jedi refugees on the planet. Captain Antilles became aware of his presence and recommended that he act as my bodyguard on this trip. I thought that we both could use Master Olin's services."

Padme stared at the two men. "Do you really feel that we will need a bodyguard?" she asked.

A fourth figure appeared by Padme's side. He threw back his hood. "It would not hurt to have one, Milady," Obi-Wan Kenobi replied.

-----------

VELM SYSTEM

The commission to smuggle glitterstim to Maldore seemed to be obstacle-free. Both the Javian Hawk and the Alastian Star - Mako Spince's ship - had arrived on Kessel with no problems. The three smugglers collected their cargo of stim. Mako paid off Sekka Verdu's contact and both ships departed for Maldore.

"So far, so good," Han commented inside the Hawk's cockpit.

Anakin retorted, "Don't say that!"

"Don't say what?"

"Don't be so . . . optimistic about this trip." Anakin paused. "It makes you sound so complacent. And that's not a good thing."

Han heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Okay, okay. Geez!"

Silence fell between the two men. Then Han ruined it by adding, "But you've got to admit that we've been in the Velm System for over twelve hours and . . ."

"Han!"

A faint beep caused both men to glance at the ship's console. Anakin's stomach turned, when he interpreted the light's meaning - the presence of a nearby Imperial warship. "That's just great," he muttered. "The Imperials."

"We can outrun them!" Han insisted.

Anakin sardonically replied, "Sure we can. And they'll report the whole incident and track us down to Maldore."

Han sighed. "Then what . . .?" The Hawk shuddered momentarily. "I think we've just been caught in a tractor beam."

Mako's voice boomed from the Hawk's comlink system. "Uh guys, looks like we've got visitors. Looks like an Imperial cruiser. Hang on. I'll talk to them."

The suggestion did not ease Anakin's anxieties. "Wait a minute, Mako. Maybe I should do it. I'm familiar . . ."

"Don't worry," the older Corellian exclaimed. "I'm an old Academy man. Trust me. I know how to deal with these guys."

However, Anakin did not feel ready to put his life in Mako's hands. "Look Mako, I really think I should . . ."

Unfortunately, another interrupted before the former Jedi could finish. "This is Captain Skafte of the Dreadnought. Prepare to be boarded."

Han shot a worried look at Anakin. "What do we do?"

Anakin sighed. "Just like the man said - prepare to be boarded. And hope that Spince knows exactly what he's doing." The two men sat in helpless silence, as the Imperial cruiser tractor both the Javian Hawk and the Alastian Star.

-----

MOS EISLEY, TATOOINE

Padme stared at the former Jedi Master in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan gathered his robes and sat down next to Ferus Olin. "I was here in Mos Eisley, purchasing parts for my power calibrator, when I . . . sensed Ferus' presence. However, I had no idea that you would be here." He coolly directed his gaze at Padme. "I'm surprised to find you here on Tatooine, Milady. Why are you here?"

After a brief hesitation, Padme replied, "Bail and I are on our way to an important conference. I'm here to deliver the children to Owen and Beru. I felt that it would be safer for them here on Tatooine than alone . . . with Madga."

"I see." Obi-Wan replied with a nod. Padme allowed herself a closer inspection of the former Jedi and noticed that the last decade had not been kind to him. The lines on his face seemed to have deepened. Whereas his hair only had a few strands of gray the last time she saw him, now it possessed only a few strands of ginger. His blue eyes no longer twinkled. They seemed to have acquired a permanent melancholy air. At age 49 or 50, Obi-Wan looked older than his former master did, twenty-four years ago. And Padme recalled Anakin telling her that Qui-Gon Jinn had been at least 60 years old around the time of his death. Despite their current estrangement, the former senator felt a swell of pity toward Obi-Wan.

The former Jedi Master asked, "What is so important about this conference, anyway?"

Bail allowed himself a dramatic pause before he answered, "Hopefully, the consolidation of an organized alliance against the Empire. Senator Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis and I believe that it is time . . ."

"Senator Iblis is still alive?" Master Olin interrupted, looked shocked. "I thought he and his family had been killed on Anchoron, ten years ago."

"Garm had managed to escape," Bail explained. "He became a fugitive and eventually contacted Senator Mothma and myself. It was he who suggested this conference in the first place. Thanks to Padme, Solipo Yeb and a few others, we have managed to contact many individual resistance cells."

Again, Obi-Wan said, "I see." He turned to his former Jedi colleague. "Ferus, are you taking part in this conference? As a representative of the Nixor resistance cell?"

A touch of sadness crept into the younger Jedi's eyes. "No, I'm acting as bodyguard for Senator Organa . . . and Senator Amidala. The resistance cell on Nixor . . ." He paused as his expression became emotionless. "Actually, I have no idea what happened to the cell. I haven't been a part of it for several years."

Obi-Wan seemed surprised by the news. "Is it possible that they are all dead? What about Roan and Trevor?"

Olin sighed. "As far as I know, they're both alive. I think. I'm not certain, for I have not heard from them in several years. We . . . went our separate ways."

Frowning, Obi-Wan shook his head. "What do mean . . . you went your separate ways?"

The younger Jedi's face now resembled a mask. "Like I said, we went our separate ways. I ended up on Alderaan, where I met Senator Organa."

The discussion between the two Jedi left Padme thinking about Anakin. Determined not to wallow in her own loneliness, she brusquely interrupted. "I do not mean to be rude, but I believe it is time that we leave for the Lars Homestead. We have a long journey ahead of us."

The three men quietly agreed. Then Obi-Wan asked if he could join them on the brief journey to the edge of the Jundland Wastes. "You could take me as far as Anchorhead. I had left my speeder there, which will convey . . . home." He grimaced, as he said the last word. Padme recalled that Obi-Wan had converted some cave hovel in the Jundland Wastes, into his home.

"I'm sure that would be no problem," Bail replied. "Right Padme?"

She noticed the unease in her former colleague's eyes. "Of course not," Padme murmured politely. Privately, she wondered why the Alderaan prince had pleaded for her permission. Especially since the ship probably belonged to him. She stood up and the three men did the same. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I need to make preparations for the trip." She turned to Bail. "What time do you plan to leave?"

Bail replied, "Hopefully less than three hours from now."

"I shall be ready by then."

Exactly three hours later, Padme and her family followed Bail to one of the private hangars at Mos Eisley's spaceport. To her surprise, Bail's personal starship was not parked inside. Instead, she found the starship of none other than Voranda Sen - the woman who had flown her family from Alderaan to Tatooine. The two women greeted each other happily before Sen's ship, the Alberforce, departed Mos Eisley for the Tatooine desert.

END OF CHAPTER THREE 


	5. Chapter 4

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE"

CHAPTER FOUR

THE VELM SYSTEM

Han and Anakin stood near the Javian Hawk's boarding ramp, while they observed Mako converse with the Dreadnought's captain. Both the Hawk and Mako's ship, the Alastian Star, stood inside the Imperial cruiser's shuttle bay, surrounded by stormtroopers. Han glanced at his partner's face. Despite Anakin's stoic expression, the young Corellian could sense the older man's unease.

"Don't worry," Han whispered. "Mako seems to know what he's doing. He probably knows this guy from the Imperial Academy or something. They seem a little friendly."

Anakin muttered back, "I hope so, for our own sake. Because if this Captain Skafte insists upon inspecting our cargo, be prepared to run for it." A sharp sigh escaped from his mouth. "I should have stayed aboard the Hawk. We both should."

Han could not help but privately agree. It worried him that an Imperial ship had finally been able to catch them after ten years of smuggling. Perhaps Anakin had a right to complain about Mako's route to Maldore. He stole another glance at the older man. Anakin's expression now looked intense. The former Jedi seemed to be concentrating on Mako and Captain Skafte. "I wonder what they're talking about," Anakin commented in a dark tone. "Do you really think Spince will be able to convince the captain to let us go?"

With a shrug, Han replied, "I don't know. Like I said, they seem to be a little friendly with each other.

"Right now, I don't sense anything amiss," Anakin continued. "But the moment I give the signal that something's wrong, get aboard the Hawk as soon as possible. And start shooting at anyone who moves."

Han saw a flaw in Anakin's desperate plan. "Shouldn't I at least wait for Mako to board his ship?"

Anakin shot a dark glance at Han. "Why bother? You honestly think he would make it in time?"

Slowly, Han turned to stare at his partner. Was Anakin actually willing to sacrifice Mako in order to escape from the Imperials? Before he could comment, his eyes fell upon a handcuffed Wookie entering the shuttle bay with flanking stormtroopers. "What's he doing here?" Han whispered.

"Who?"

"The Wookie!" Han indicated the newcomer with a nod of his head. "Looks like he's a prisoner."

Anakin mumbled, "I'm not surprised. After Kashyyyk, the Imperials have been using captured Wookies as slaves."

"Slaves!" Han felt a stab to his stomach. The idea of any Wookie being a prisoner sickened him. And this particular prisoner reminded him of Dewlanna. He wondered if she would have faced a similar fate if she had returned to Kashyyyk following her husband's death. One glance at Anakin told Han that the former felt equally disgusted. After all, the two partners had endured some form of slavery during their respective childhoods. "I wish we could free him," Han added. "The Wookie, I mean."

"Right now, we should be worried about us," Anakin muttered.

At that moment, Mako and Captain Skafte approached the partners. "So," the latter commented, "you're friends of Mako?"

"That's right," Han replied with fake cheerfulness.

Mako added, "I had just informed Captain Skafte that we're shipping power converters to Maldore."

Anakin asked, "Are you two familiar with each other?"

"Captain Skafte used to be one of my instructors at the Imperial Academy," Mako explained. He added sheepishly, "Before I was expelled."

The captain added, "Now that Mako has explained everything, you're free . . ."

A loud roar filled the shuttle bay. The four men diverted their attention to the stormtroopers struggling with the Wookie captor. A frown darkened Skafte's countenance. "Now what?" he muttered. "Treece! What is going on?"

A blond-haired junior officer replied, "I'm sorry sir. The Wookie is being difficult. Being an animal, I guess he can't help himself."

"You have a Wookie as a slave?" Anakin asked, surprising Han, Mako and Skafte.

The captain regarded Anakin warily. "Do you have a problem with this . . . uh, Captain . . .?"

"Horus. Set Horus." Anakin shook his head. "No sir, I don't. In fact, slavery is very common where I come from. I'm merely surprised that you would use Wookie labor. I've heard rumors that they can be difficult as slaves. Not that I actually believe such rumors." Han noticed that Anakin had refrained from mentioning his homeworld by name.

A cool smile touched Skafte's lips. "They've made pretty good slaves since the fall of Kashyyyk, ten years ago. And this slave," he nodded at the Wookie, "happens to be a talented technician and pilot. The Trandoshans had captured him some three months ago. This Wookie tried to escape before he could be sold, but he failed and served under another Imperial commander before he was transferred to me." I've had him for a week and plan to transfer him the Maw, where he is to work on one of the Empire's new projects."

Anakin's face expressed interest. "Really? A pilot and a technician? How long have you had him aboard this starship?"

With a shrug, Skafte replied, "Oh, about a week. I'm transporting this . . . creature to the Maw, where he is to work on one of the Empire's new projects."

"How much are you willing to sell for this . . . creature?" Anakin's question surprised Han.

Apparently, Skafte also seemed surprised by Anakin's request. He frowned at the former Jedi and asked, "You're interested in buying this Wookie? Why? Didn't you say that they don't make good slaves?"

"I said that most people don't consider them to be good slaves," Anakin corrected. "I also said that I didn't believe such nonsense. According to you, he's a good mechanic and I can certainly use one."

Han struggled to contain his excitement. Did Anakin actually plan to help free the Wookie? He noticed that Skafte had become pensive for a few minutes. Then the officer stared at Anakin. Han wondered if his partner had gone too far.

"How do you plan to keep him in line?" the Imperial officer finally asked.

A cruel smile curved Anakin's lips. For the first time in years, Han could imagine him as a Sith Lord. "Let's just say that I plan to use a more effective method other than a blaster or taser," he coldly replied.

As the two men walked away to discuss the enslaved Wookie, Mako leaned forward to whisper in Han's ear. "What's going on?"

Han tried to play dumb. "Huh?"

"The Wookie!" Mako hissed. "Why is Horus suddenly interested in the Wookie?"

Han murmured back, "We need an extra mechanic for the Hawk."

"Who are you kidding?" Mako retorted. "Horus could probably fix that ship of his, blind-folded. Or else he could simply buy a droid." Realization gleamed in his eyes. "Oh no! Horus is trying to . . ." He broke off momentarily, as an officer passed by. Then he added in a lower voice, "He plans to free that Wookie, doesn't he?"

Keeping his gaze fixed upon Anakin and Skafte, Han merely replied, "Why would any of us be interested in freeing some slave? Let alone a Wookie?"

At that moment, Anakin and Skafte returned to the younger men. The smiling Imperial commander was saying, ". . . to be of service, Captain Horus. I only hope that you realize what you're going to be dealing with." He turned to the blond-haired lieutenant. "Treece! Bring the Wookie over here! He will be leaving with our new friends."

Lieutenant Treece and two stormtroopers forced the Wookie to join Han and Anakin. As Treece began to remove the Wookie's shackles, Anakin barked, "What are you doing?"

Treece blinked several times. "Uh . . ."

"Treece, you idiot!" Skafte retorted angrily. "The Wookie is now Captain Horus' property! Not some member of his crew! Keep the shackles on! And hand him over to the Captain's co-pilot, so they can be on their way."

The red-faced Treece handed the chains to the Wookie's shackles over to Han. Who led the Wookie aboard the Hawk. The moment the pair were safely out of sight, Han unfastened the shackles. "Welcome aboard the Javian Hawk," he greeted. "I'm Han Solo. And the captain . . ."

Anakin quickly boarded the ship. "Let's go, Han!" he barked. "We're out of here! Now!"

Han flashed an apologetic smile at the Wookie and followed Anakin to the cockpit. Less than five minutes later, the Javian Hawk finally left the Dreadnought, with the Alastian Star closely behind.

--------

Chewbacca stood in the middle of the starship's narrow passageway and stared at the shackles near his feet. Why had the boy removed them? Why . . .?

The ship jolted before Chewbacca felt it move forward. He realized that the Corellian ship had just left the Dreadnought. At first, the Wookie felt a sense of exultation. After three months he had finally escaped his Imperial masters. Then he recalled the hard eyes of the ship's captain. A nagging fear began to worm in the back of his mind that he had exchanged several masters for a new one. Once more, his eyes fell upon the shackles. If he was still a slave, why did the boy remove his shackles?

Slowly, Chewbacca began to move around. If he could find a weapon, perhaps he might force his new . . . companions to deliver him to the nearest inhabited system. And hopefully, he would find a way to reunite with the Drunken Dancer crew.

Ten years ago, Chewbacca and a group of fellow Wookies had been charged to aid a small band of renegade Jedi, led by Olee Sandstone, to find other Jedi being hunted by the Empire. Unfortunately, the mission led to disaster as Chewbacca, Sandstone and their band fled to Kashyyyk with the Empire and a Sith Lord named Darth Rasche, close behind. Following the fall of his homeworld, Chewbacca and the Drunken Dancer's crew spent the next decade harassing Imperial ships and freeing any Wookie slaves they came across. Just three months ago, Chewbecca came across a fellow Wookie named Tvrrdko. Unfortunately, Tvrrdko's son had been killed while fighting aside Chewbacca during the Clone Wars . . . and blamed the latter for his son's death. Seeking revenge, Tvrrdko betrayed Chewbacca to a Trandoshan slaver named Ssoh. A failed attempt to escape from Ssoh led the enslaved Wookie into the hands of an Imperial officer named Nyklas. The latter, a brutal and cruel taskmaster set out to make Chewbacca's life as miserable as possible. Once more, Chewbacca made another attempt to escape slavery. With the help of the Dreadnought's crew, Nyklas managed to prevent Chewbacca's escape. Captain Skafte, the Dreadnought's commander had suggested he transport Chewbacca to one of the galaxy's hell spots - the Maw - for work on one of the Empire's new projects. One week later, the Dreadnought came across two Corellian freighters and Chewbacca no longer found himself in the hands of the Empire.

Quietly, the Wookie began his search for weapons. It did not take him long to find them in a storage cabinet near the ship's port side. Not only did it possess blaster pistols and rifles, but also a Jedi lightsaber. Chewbacca frowned at the weapon. The sight of it reminded him of Olee Sandstone and the other former Jedi on the Drunken Dancer. The weapon also reminded him of the late Roan Shryne and the little green Jedi Master he had met during those last days of the Clone Wars. How did two smugglers managed to get their hands on a lightsaber? He reached for the weapon.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," a deep voice murmured. Chewbacca snatched a blaster pistol from the weapons cabinet and aimed it at the voice's owner. Who happened to be the tall, blond pilot who had just purchased him from the Dreadnought's captain. "Well, this is a new development."

Chewbacca growled, "I want you to drop me off at the nearest inhabited system. Now!"

The pilot shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't speak Shyriiwook or any other Wookie language." Then he roared, "Han! Get in here! Now!"

Nearly a minute passed before the younger man - Solo - appeared. "What's the problem?" The words barely came out of his mouth, when his eyes fell upon the blaster in Chewbacca's grip. "Whoa! I mean . . . what the hell is going on?"

"This Wookie wants something . . ." the older pilot began.

Chewbacca interrupted, "I want passage to the nearest habitable system. Or else."

"Or else what?" Solo shot back. "Why are you pointing that blaster at my friend?"

"Your friend had just bought me," Chewbacca growled. "I don't intend to hang around and make it worth his while."

Solo contemptuously rolled his eyes. "My friend had bought you so that you can be free! Why else would I remove your shackles?"

Feeling slightly foolish, Chewbacca lowered the blaster. "Oh. I . . . Sorry."

"What did he say?" the older pilot asked.

Solo replied, "He said that he was sorry." He turned to Chewbacca. "Listen, we're on our way to Maldore. We can drop you off there, if you like. Or perhaps take you somewhere else."

Chewbacca had intended to search for the Drunken Dancer if he ever found himself free. Unfortunately, three months had passed since his capture. Since Sandstone and her crew were wanted by the Empire, he felt certain that the Drunken Dancer would remain on the move. Quite frankly, he had no place to go. Her wondered if the humans would allow him to join their crew.

The older pilot gave the Wookie a knowing look. "All alone in the world?" Chewbacca nodded. The two pilots exchanged a glance before the older one added, "I realize that this might be a spur-of-the-moment thing, but . . . you're more than welcome to join our crew."

The pilot's offer took Chewbacca by surprise. The former seemed to have read his thoughts. Then he recalled the weapon in the locker. He wondered if the blond man was a former Jedi . . . or that these two were involved in activities against the Empire, like the Drunken Dancer's crew. "Well?" Solo added.

Chewbacca nodded and growled, "I would be happy to."

Solo translated his answer to the older pilot. Who broke into a grin. "Great! You've already met Han Solo and I'm . . . Set Horus." He offered his hand. "Welcome to the Javian Hawk!"

-------

CORUSCANT

A loud buzz from the door announced a visitor. Darth Rasche switched off his lightsaber and ordered, "Come in!"

A stocky man of medium height entered the Sith Lord's personal gymnasium. He wore the uniform of an inquisitor. "I have a report regarding Senator Dahlma," the Inquisitor announced. "Yesterday, she and her aide boarded a transport for Maldore."

Rasche sighed. "It looks as if she had been telling the truth, after all."

The Inquisitor continued, "There's more. The senator remained at her private home in Malag. She didn't bother to travel to her family's estate in Dalgar."

"Interesting." It looked as if the Emperor's suspicions about a non-existent funeral might be well founded. Tell your agent to keep an eye on the senator. See who goes in and out of her home."

The agent bowed. "Yes, my Lord." He immediately left the gymnasium.

Rasche took a deep breath and picked up his comlink. "Captain Wermis, summon the crew and prepare the Devastator for departure. I will be leaving for Maldore."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR 


	6. Chapter 5

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK

CHAPTER FIVE

JUNDLAND WASTES, TATOOINE

The former Jedi Master and former padawan emerged from the cave hovel that served as Obi-Wan's home. The cave certainly did not seem like home to Ferus. He could not help but wonder how the older man had endured living in this desert wasteland for the past decade. Roaming the galaxy from one end to the other would seem more preferable than one year on this desolate planet.

"How can you stand it?" Ferus asked, as he regarded the craggy scenery with distaste.

The older man stared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"Living here. How can you stand it?"

With a sigh, Obi-Wan calmly replied, "One learns to . . . adjust." He met Ferus' gaze. "I did not say this earlier, but I am truly sorry about what happened to your friends."

"They're not dead," Ferus tersely replied.

"Oh! I did not . . ." Obi-Wan hesitated. "Pardon my mistake, but you did not exactly go into details about what happened to your friends."

Memories of the last time he saw Trevor and Roan filled Ferus' mind. He especially recalled the bitter tone in Trevor's voice, while he tried to explain his decision regarding the Emperor. "If you don't mind, Obi-Wan," Ferus finally said, "I would rather not speak of the matter. At least not now."

"You sound . . . bitter," Obi-Wan commented. "Ferus, one day you will have to discuss the matter. With someone." When Ferus did not bother to respond, the former Jedi Master continued, "So, when will Senator Organa come for you?"

Ferus' gaze focused upon Tatooine's rising twin suns. "Any minute now. I had assumed we would leave yesterday, but Senator Amidala wanted to spend one last evening with her children and the Larses before she left." He paused. "You know, I do not recall her being married. And what is the history between you two?"

A long, silent pause followed. Ferus could almost feel the heat burning through the older man's eyes. "There is no . . . history between myself and Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan replied coolly. "At least nothing for you to suggest otherwise . . ."

"Forgive me, Obi-Wan," Ferus hurriedly injected. "I did not mean to imply anything . . . intimate between you and the senator. But the children . . . and you had not seem particularly surprised that she was still alive."

A sigh left Obi-Wan's mouth. "That is because Master Yoda, Senator Organa and I helped her evade the Emperor during the last days of the Clone Wars. In fact, we were the ones who faked her death. Senator Amidala . . . had been at the forefront of an attempt to drive the Palpatine out of office before he became the emperor. The senator and I have shared previous experiences together. My old master, Qui-Gon Jinn and I had assisted her during the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo. I'm sure that you remembered that particular incident, although you were a child at the time. Both the senator and I were also among those who had fought at the Battle of Geonoisis."

"I see." Ferus did not understand, but something else puzzled him. "But if you and Master Yoda had done all that to help her, why had she seemed so . . . cold toward you? And hostile?"

Obi-Wan's stare became suspicious. "Why are you so interested in the state of my relationship with Pa . . . Senator Amidala?" From the moment Obi-Wan had appeared at that Mos Eisley inn, Ferus had detected great emotion between the former senator and the Jedi Master. Negative emotions that hinted anger, hostility, guilt and resentment. It seemed so unlike Master Kenobi to harbor such feelings toward any living soul, save a Sith Lord. Before Ferus could respond to the other man's question, Obi-Wan added, "Has this something to do with Queen Apiliana's death?"

"Pardon me?" Ferus blinked.

At that moment, a starship descended from the skies above. It turned out to be Captain Sen's skiff, the Alberforce. Once it gracefully landed on the flat desert, a boarding ramp eased to the ground. "I believe your ride has arrived," Obi-Wan coolly declared.

Captain Sen and Senator Organa descended from the skiff. "Good morning Ferus," the senator greeted. "Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan bowed at the Alderaanian senator and prince. "Good morning to you, Senator Organa. I trust you had a restful night." He bowed at the red-haired woman. "Captain."

Captain Sen returned Obi-Wan's nod before she turned her attention to Ferus. "Master Olin, I believe it is time for us to leave."

Ferus faced Obi-Wan one last time. "I hope that we will be able to continue this conversation upon my return, Master Kenobi. Until then, good day."

The older man's eyes momentarily reflected reluctance at the idea of another conversation. Then Obi-Wan broke into a quick smile and said, "Of course. Do take care of Senator Organa and Senator Amidala. Along with yourself. May the Force be with you." He nodded at Organa. "Senator, have a safe trip." Then he turned away and strode back inside his hovel.

Both Ferus and Senator Organa followed the red-haired captain into the ship. Minutes passed before the Alberforce rose from the ground and zoomed into Tatooine's atmosphere.

--------

MALAG, MALDARE

Mako checked his data chip after his client, Sekka Verdu, handed it back to him. "There you are," the Quarren declared cheerfully. "Thirty-four thousand credits, each."

A wry Han commented, "You mean thirty-three thousand each for Set and myself."

Verdu nodded at Han and Horus' new companion. "And the Wookie?"

Mako shot an uneasy glance at the Javian Hawk's new crewman. "He's not part of the deal," he replied curtly. "Will there be anything else, Mr. Verdu?"

The Quarren's squid-like tentacles wiggled slightly. "I don't think so, Captain Spince. Our business is over until next time. Gentlemen." He nodded at the four smugglers and strode toward a shuttle parked near Mako's freighter.

As Verdu's shuttle rose above landing pad, Mako turned to his companions. "Pardon my confusion, but I thought this Wookie was supposed to be in chains!" he retorted. "Exactly when did he become part of your crew?"

Horus coolly replied, "From the moment Han escorted him aboard the Hawk. Why? Is he a problem for you?"

Ignoring the other pedestrians' stares, Mako shot back, "If Captain Skafte had the slightest hint that you were planning to free that . . ."

The Wookie growled, causing the hairs on the back of Mako's neck to stand.

"Say Mako, if you were about to call him a thing," Han began, "I better warn you that Chewie might take it personally."

"Chewie?"

After a pause, Han said, "Chewbacca. That's his name."

"I don't care what his name is," Mako retorted. "Both of you could have gotten us into a lot of trouble with that stunt."

Han opened his mouth to reply, but his partner spoke first. "I really don't see why you're so upset, Spince. Had a little trouble with Wookies in the past?"

Mako felt a flash of guilt, as recalled a pair of Wookies he had sold to a Trandoshan trader. "Of course not!" he replied hotly. "I just . . ."

Horus continued, "You just what? Thanks to you, we had ended up on a route heavily patrolled by Imperial ships. If you had chosen another route, we would have never encountered the Dreadnought . . . or met Chewbacca. Since it all ended well, neither of us have anything to complain about. Do we?"

Mako dared not stare into Horus' eyes. Quite frankly, the older man frightened him. He sometimes had the feeling that Set Horus possessed a ruthlessness that could make the galaxy tremble with fear. And he did not want to be the one to unleash that fury. "Fine," he grumbled. "You've made your point."

A cold smile curled Horus' lips. "Good! Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I need some sleep. Someone please lead me to the nearest hotel or inn."

"There's the Lumati Hotel," Han suggested.

Mako added, "Yeah, they have a great bar. I know I'm going to need it."

The three men and the Wookie left the city's spaceport and made their way toward a nine-story hotel located in one of Malag's more pleasant districts. Mako had expected the hotel's clerk to reject the Wookie. To his surprise, the clerk did not raise a fuss.

Feeling like the odd man out, Mako curtly excused himself and headed toward his room. He washed himself and changed into clean clothes before returning downstairs . . . and heading straight toward the hotel's bar, the Twilight Star. Once settled upon an empty stool, he ordered Corellian ale. "A whole pitcher," the smuggler added.

After the bartender returned with a pitcher of Corellian ale and a glass mug, Mako poured himself a drink. He had taken a few sips, when a stranger approached him. "Pardon me sir, but are you a . . . spacer?"

Mako glanced to his right and found a short and stocky man with curly black hair, standing next to his stool. He sighed. "Yes, I am. Why? You need a pilot?"

The man hesitated. "Actually, my employer does require one. This is an important job that will pay at least one thousand credits."

With a shrug, Mako grumbled, "I've just finished a job that earned me thirty-four thousand credits. Why would I need another one?" He took another swig of ale.

"Greed?"

Slowly, Mako placed his mug on the bar and turned to stare at the stranger. A long moment passed before he mouth slowly stretched into a wide grin. "You know me well, do you Mister?" Then he took another swallow of ale. "You've got a deal. When do we leave?"

The man coughed nervously. "Um . . . you're not exactly hired. The best I can offer is an interview."

Mako frowned. "A what?"

"My employer . . . will offer the job. But only after an interview." The man paused. "In Suite 60-A."

The Corellian rolled his eyes in disgust. He considered himself a smuggler, not an employee of the Tagge Corporation. But his sense of greed could not dismiss the idea of an extra one thousand credits. Especially since he had originally expected to earn at least fifty thousand. "All right," he said with a sigh, "I'll meet your employer in Room . . ."

"Suite 60-A," the man corrected. "Please be there within an hour." He gave a quick nod and walked away.

Mako finished the ale in his mug. He dared not drink another serving. Not if wanted that extra thousand credits.

--------

Within a small room inside one of the Lumati Hotel's suites, Zoebeida Dahlma observed her aide and manservant interview another candidate for the Ord Mantell job via a holo projector. She had to admit that the bearded young man looked very handsome. He also seemed to project a charm that would appeal to many women. Yet, Igraine seemed immune to the pilot's charm. Zoebeida shared her aide's sentiments. Despite his physical appeal, he harbored a predatory air that she found distasteful.

The pilot's surname had certainly come as a surprise. Zoebeida found herself wondering if this Mako Spince was anyway related to Senator Spince of Corellia. She hoped not. The idea of this disreputable pilot being part of the distinguished Spince line seemed like a crime.

The interview finally ended. Igraine stood up and headed toward the room where Zoebeida awaited. "Milady," she declared upon entering the room. "What do you think of Captain Spince? He seems like a competent pilot, but . . ."

"Let him go," Zoebeida ordered. The younger woman arched a questionable eyebrow before the former added, "I don't trust him. I realize that most . . . smugglers are disreputable, but there is something about him that I dislike. My feelings tell me that he would sell us to the Imperials without hesitation . . . if it meant saving his skin. Thank him kindly for his time and let him go."

Igraine seemed relieved by Zoebeida's decision. "If you wish, Milady." She bowed and left the bedroom.

The Maldarian woman leaned back into her chair and sighed. It occurred to her that if she did not find a pilot soon, she might be forced to choose the first one in her thoughts. And unfortunately, Mako Spince seemed to be the only one in her mind, at the moment.

-------

"This is nice." Han settled back into his chair inside the Lumati Hotel's only outdoor café. "Isn't this nice? I mean, I love that waterfall near the waiter's station. And the drinks - really fancy. A guy could dine here for the rest of his life."

Anakin heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Han, I don't want to sound like a grouch, but could you please shut up?"

"What?"

"I know that you don't want to be here," Anakin continued.

Han grunted and took a sip of his Corellian ale. "Then why are we here?"

Anakin grabbed his glass of Juma juice. "I . . . am here because this restaurant makes the best Kommerken steak in this part of the galaxy. You knew this when you suggested that we stay here, in the first place. You also had a chance to accompany our new friend, Chewbacca, to one of the local taverns. But you didn't."

"Listen, watching a Wookie eat a side of raw meat does not do wonders for my appetite," Han retorted. "Sharing the dinner table with Dewlanna - rest her poor soul - had already added plenty of trauma to my childhood."

Anakin murmured, "Hmmm. Poor Chewbacca spends his first meal as part of our crew . . . alone, because you can't stand to watch Wookies eat. I'll be sure to remind him."

"Wait a minute!" Han paused, as an anxious expression appeared on his face. "You're not serious, are you?"

A teasing smile curled Anakin's lips. "Maybe." Before Han could protest any further, the waiter returned with their meals.

The Kommerken steak proved to be excellent, as usual. Upon the completion of their dinner, the pair left the café and strolled across the lobby. Just as they were about to contact their new companion, a short man with dark and curly hair approached them. "Pardon me gentlemen, but I was told that you were pilots. Is this true?"

Anakin regarded the man with narrowed eyes. "And who told you this?"

"The hotel clerk," the man answered. "If this is true, I have a proposition for a job. One that is at least worth one thousand credits. If you're interested, please meet me in Suite 60-A."

"Wait a minute," Anakin began. "What exactly is this . . .?"

Han interjected, "A thousand credits, huh? We'll be there."

The man nodded. "Good. Don't forget . . . Suite 60-A." He walked away.

An irritated Anakin rounded on his younger partner. "Do you mind telling me why you had accepted that man's offer?"

Han shrugged. "I thought we might need the extra money. To compensate for the credits we had lost, buying Chewie."

"As I recall, buying Chewbacca from the Imperials was supposed to be an act of compassion."

Han shot back, "Well . . . being compassionate can also be a little expensive. And besides, we've just been given a chance to make up for our loss. Why ignore it?"

Anakin sighed. Heavily. "All right. You have a point. But remember . . . you've just accepted an offer we don't know anything about. I only hope that we don't end up regretting this."

--------

THE BRAK SECTOR

Padme sat quietly in her seat, as she glanced out of one of the starship's windows. Small, bright lights glittered in the dark space, prompting her to sigh.

"Miss the children already?" Bail's voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Padme glanced away and found her fellow passenger staring at her.

Bail continued, "You seemed to be deep in thought."

"I suppose I am thinking of the children," Padme commented. "Especially Leia. She is . . . not very fond of Tatooine. Mind you, she loves Owen and Beru, but the planet is not exactly to her taste. She prefers Bakura . . . and Alderaan."

Master Olin spoke up. "I cannot say that I blame her, Milady. Tatooine strikes me as rather desolate. Nor can I understand why Master Kenobi had chosen it as his home."

"Tatooine is not exactly the place that is bound to attract Imperial attention, Master Olin," Bail explained. "I believe that Master Kenobi has made the perfect choice."

Padme added caustically, "I suppose that Tatooine must fit Obi-Wan's sense of martyrdom. As I recall, he did not care much for it when we first landed there, twenty-four years ago."

A long silence followed. Padme realized that her current hostility toward her husband's former Jedi master might have been revealed. Her cheeks burning with embarrassment, she turned away and resumed staring out of the window.

"Excuse me," Bail said, unfastening his seat strap. "I believe I should check with Captain Sen about supper." He stood up and made his way toward the cockpit.

Padme found herself enduring another long stretch of silence. Eventually, Master Olin broke it when he asked, "How long have you known Obi . . . Master Kenobi?"

"For at least twenty-four years," Padme replied. "When he and Qui-Gon Jinn had rescued me from the Trade Federation. That's when I first saw Tatooine." And met Anakin, she added silently. Padme continued out loud, "I had also fought beside Obi-Wan and . . . his padawan during the first battle of the Clone Wars, on Geonosis."

A bewildered looking Ferus Olin shook his head. "I don't understand. If you two have such a long history together, why . . . Why did I sense hostility between you two on Tatooine? Or when I first mentioned him a few minutes ago?"

Padme sighed. "Obi-Wan and I had a . . . disagreement during those last days of the war. When he, Master Yoda and Bail helped me evade the Empire. It's . . . a private matter."

"I see." Ferus paused. Padme wondered what he was thinking. Then he said, "Your children seemed very attractive and intelligent. Your son . . . he . . . Pardon me, but he reminds me of someone I knew." Padme felt a lump in her throat, as Olin continued, "In fact, he reminds me of Obi-Wan's former padawan."

The lump in Padme's throat grew larger. "Really? I have never considered such a thing. But I suppose that it has been a while since I last saw . . . Master Skywalker." Padme wondered if Olin had sensed her emotional turmoil at the mention of Anakin's name. She glanced at the former Jedi padawan, who wore a calm expression. If he had, he gave no indication.

Bail reappeared in the skiff's passenger section. "I found Captain Sen in the galley, not the cockpit. It seems that supper is ready." He stood before Padme. "Milady?"

With a faint smile, Padme rose to her feet. She nodded at Bail, who linked his arm with hers and drew her into the ship's narrow passageway. Master Ferus rose to his feet and followed closely behind them.

-----------

MALAG, MALDARE

The moment he walked inside the hotel suite, Igraine's heart skipped a beat. She could not keep her eyes off him. The newcomer and his companion gave her a slight nod before they sat down on the suite's wide sofa.

Igraine struggled to keep herself from staring at the older man. What woman could ignore the lean and muscular quality of his tall frame? Or his dark blond close-cropped curls that framed his handsome, yet hard-edged face? How could any woman not notice the intense blue eyes that seemed to sear into one's soul? And no one could fail to notice the light scar around his right eye that gave him an extra dangerous aura that rarely surrounded a man of his age. Igraine figured that he must be at least thirty. Or slightly older.

"Nice place!" the man's companion exclaimed. "A night in this suite could cost a spacer at least two jobs." Igraine directed her attention at the younger man. There seemed to be no doubt that he was handsome and possessed a scruffy air that women might find appealing. Although affable, his brown eyes had an edge of one who may have seen too much of life for one so young.

Igraine fixed a polite smile on her face. "Good evening, gentlemen. Would you care for a drink?" Both men politely turned down her offer. Then she added, "May I have your names?"

"May we have yours?" the older man countered. His deep voice produced a wave of heat throughout Igraine's body.

Her smile widened. "For the moment, I wish to remain anonymous." She paused, taking note of the pair's questioning stares. "This job is one that requires anonymity. Especially for . . . me. But as my man had told you, it does pay one thousand credits."

The two pilots exchanged meaningful looks before the older one sighed. "If you wish, Milady. My name is Captain Set Horus. And this is my companion, Han Solo."

"Captain Solo," the younger man added.

Igraine continued to stare at the older man. "Does your starship provide space for passengers?" She noticed how his eyes swept over her in an appreciative manner.

Captain Solo replied, "For at least four passengers. And the Hawk is one of the fastest ships in this galaxy. Trust me."

Still aware of Captain Horus' stare, a mesmerized Igraine continued, "Well, that's is um . . . I believe . . ." She broke off, as Senator Dahlma's manservant, Chattal Rahm, whispered a message in her ear. She smiled at the two men. "Excuse me." Then she rushed into the suite's bedroom, where she found the older woman pacing back and fourth. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Milady? Will these two pilots do?"

The senator, who regarded Igraine with an amused expression, replied, "Apparently they will . . . for you. Captain Horus is a very handsome man."

"So is Captain Solo," Igraine quickly added. Then she blinked, realizing that Senator Dahlma had seen through her little charade. "Um . . . if you're not comfortable . . ."

Senator Dahlma quickly interjected, "They will do. Tell them I will be ready to leave, tomorrow morning."

Igraine responded with a slight nod. "Yes, Milady. Pardon me." And she left the bedroom. The Maldarian woman found the two pilots staring out of a window, talking. "Gentlemen," she announced, drawing their attention, "I am happy to tell you that you're hired. We will meet you at the city's . . ."

"We?" Captain Horus asked, with a raised brow.

A wave of heat flushed over Igraine's face. "Yes, um . . . there will be a second passenger. As I was saying, we'll meet you at the city's spaceport, tomorrow morning. Where, uh . . .?"

"Our hangar is located on Vox Avenue," Solo added. "We'll see you around eight in the morning." He glanced at Captain Horus. "Is that about right?"

The older man nodded. "That would be fine." He gently took hold of Igraine's hand and bowed over it. "Until tomorrow morning, Milady."

A breathless Igraine replied, "Captain Horus." Remembering the other man, she nodded at him. "And Captain Solo. Good evening to you both."

The two men bowed - the older one with more ease - and left the suite. With Captain Horus' departure, Igraine felt a personal sense of bereft . . . something she had not experienced since the death of her former fiancé. And it frightened her.

--------

The following morning, the Javian Hawk's three crewmen stood near the bottom of the ramp, inside the Vox Avenue hangar. "It's almost eight," Han complained. "Where are they?"

"They have another eight minutes," Anakin replied. "Give them time." He paused before adding, "Are all systems in order?"

Chewbacca growled, which Han took as an affirmative.

"I wonder why our employers didn't just give us her name," Han speculated. "This trip must be very special."

Anakin replied, "Perhaps she doesn't want the Empire to know about this trip. And she's not our employer."

Han frowned. "How do you know?"

"Let's just say that I had sensed another presence inside our employer's suite." From the corner of his eye, he saw Han struggled to keep from expressing contempt at Anakin's reference to the Force.

Another growl emitted from Chewbacca. Han translated. "Here they come." Two cloaked females entered the hangar. The older woman looked slightly familiar to Han, who murmured to Anakin, "Looks like you were right about a second person."

The two women paused before the Javian Hawk's crew. "Good morning Captain Horus, Captain Solo," the older woman greeted. Her dark eyes settled upon Chewbacca. "A Wookie! Well!" She nodded at the latter. "Good morning to you, sir." Chewie responded with a polite growl.

Anakin bowed before the women. "Good morning, Senator Dahlma." The older woman's eyes widened with shock. "Yes, I had recognized you from a half-torn campaign poster on a wall, nearby."

Grudging respect dawned in the senator's eyes. "So much for anonymity," she murmured. Then she turned to her younger companion. "I believe you have already met my aide, last night. Igraine Colbert."

Anakin's gaze met the petite woman's vivid green eyes. He bowed. "Milady."

"Captain," Miss Colbert murmured. Red spots began to form on her cheeks. Anakin wondered if she felt just as attracted to him, as he did toward her. A part of him hoped so. Another part felt reluctance at the idea. Aside from a mere physical longing for Vi'dal, Anakin had never felt so drawn toward any woman after Padme. He doubted that his feelings for Miss Colbert matched his intense love for his wife. But he felt more than simple lust for the young Maldarian woman.

Being his usual pragmatic self, Han asked, "Where are we going?"

The senator hesitated. "Worlport, on Ord Mantell."

Anakin recalled the former military station located in the Bright Jewel System. It had possessed a weapons storage facility and a series of barracks for the clone troopers during the Clone Wars. "Ord Mantell? That's at least a day's journey from here," he said. "But it should take us less than a day if we jump to hyperspace. The trip should not be any problem."

"Good," Senator Dahlma replied. "Shall we go?"

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Anakin guided the Javian Hawk out of the Vox Avenue hangar. Just before the starship could lift off, he spotted a man hovering near the hangar's entrance. Now what was Mako Spince doing there this early in the morning?/i

END OF CHAPTER FIVE 


	7. Chapter 6

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK

CHAPTER SIX

ANCHORHEAD, TATOOINE

The burly man strode casually along one of Anchorhead's dusty streets, accompanied by two children. The golden protocol droid followed closely behind, filling their ears with incessant chatter.

"I really do not see why Miss Padme had left behind and taken Artoo," the droid complained. "As a protocol droid, I have knowledge of over six million forms of communication in my programming. Surely, I could have serve as interpreter for Miss Pad . . ."

"Not now, Threepio!" Luke barked. "Now is not the time for you to be complaining about being left behind. Mother has made her decision."

The protocol droid sounded affronted by his young charge's outburst. "Well really, Master Luke! I did not realize . . ."

"One other thing, Threepio," Owen added, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be bandying Miss Padme's name out loud. There might be Imperial ears listening."

"Yes, Master Owen."

The group finally reached a poundstone store that sold power converters at the street's south end. Uncle Owen turned to Luke and Leia. "I want you two to wait here. Threepio and I will be right back."

"You need me, Master Owen?" the droid asked.

With a sigh, the moisture farmer replied, "Yes, Threepio. I need you to translate the binary language for the moisture vaporators." He nodded at Luke and Leia. "And you two, stay close." Then he and Threepio entered the shop.

The twins settled on a small bench outside of the shop. Nearly ten minutes passed before Leia heaved a loud sigh. "I'm bored," she muttered darkly. "I thought that Anchorhead would be more exciting than this."

Luke rolled his eyes. His sister could be quite a grouch at times. "Then you should have stayed at the farm."

"And spend hours in the company of two women barely able to conduct a conversation with each other?" Leia snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Another three minutes passed. Leia opened her mouth for another complaint, but Luke spotted a familiar figure. "Hey! It's Biggs!" Then he cried out, "Biggs!" A dark-haired boy around the twins' ages stared at the twins. A smile lit up this thin face, before he waved. Luke waved back and stood up.

"Luke, where are you going?" Leia demanded. "Uncle Owen told us to stay here." The fair-haired boy ignored his sister and rushed toward his best friend. "Luke!"

The two boys met in the middle of the street and slapped each other on the backs. "Hey Luke!" Biggs Darklighter greeted. "What are you doing here on Tatooine? Your family usually don't visit until another two months from now." Biggs happened to be the son of a wealthy land magnate . . . and Luke's best friend for the past six years.

Luke shrugged. "Leia and I are staying with our uncle, while Mother is on a business trip. Are you with your father?"

Biggs pointed at the Weary Traveler Tavern. "He's in there, getting a drink. I saw you and Leia. Where's your uncle?"

"Buying a new moisture vaporator," Luke answered.

Biggs nodded. "Maybe your uncle can allow you to visit our home before you leave. Dad just bought me a new skyhopper. A suborbital T-12 model." A wide grin appeared on his face. "The wings' span are this wide, and . . ." As he threw out his arms, his left hand knocked against a burlap sack held by a passing pedestrian. Bottles of liquor fell out of the sack and crashed upon the ground. Luke detected the strong odor of alcohol.

Tall, burly and grizzled, the pedestrian cast an intimidating glare at the Biggs. "Clumsy brat!" he growled. "Look at what you've done! I had paid a good amount of wupiupi for those bottles of ale."

"I'm sorry, sir," a slightly frightened Biggs pleaded. "It was an accident."

The man retorted, "Sorry doesn't mean anything! I'm out of 200 wupiupi and some good Spiced Ale!" He grabbed Biggs by the latter's tunic. "It's gonna take more than an apology to make up for my loss, boy!"

Luke decided to help Biggs escape the man's grip. "Hey! Let go of my friend! He said that he was sorry!" Then Luke tried to pry the man's fingers from Biggs' tunic. His efforts ended in vain, when the man shoved Luke aside with a free hand. The eleven year-old's rump landed on the ground.

"Luke!" Leia rushed forward and helped her brother to his feet. She then rounded furiously on the man. "You bully! I suppose you consider yourself brave for picking on boys half your age!"

Sensing the man's growing ire, Luke grabbed his sister's shoulders and drew her back. "No! Leia! Don't!" he hissed.

But Leia's temper had passed the point of no return. "Why don't you let our friend go? What can you possibly achieve by bullying a twelve year-old boy?"

With Biggs still in his grip, the man leaned down and sneered at Leia. "Mighty fine words coming out of the mouth of a little girl. Your friend just cost me 200 wupiupi. One way or the other, I'm getting payback!"

"By bullying a child?"

"Is there a problem?" another masculine voice asked. The three children and the pedestrian stared at the robed figure that had materialized before them. Luke immediately recognized the mysterious man who had joined Mother, Uncle Bail and another man at Mos Eisley. "You seemed to have that young man in a rather tight grip, Mister . . .?"

The man snarled, "The name is Oswald Rankin and this matter is none of your concern!"

"What has the boy done to you?"

Looking slightly annoyed, Rankin retorted, "He had cost me two hundred wupiupi, when he broke my bottles of very expensive Corellian Spiced Ale!"

The robed stranger smiled. "Really? And did the boy break your bottles of ale on . . . purpose?"

"Look here, old man! I suggest that you leave now! Like I said, this is none of your concern."

Luke glanced up at the robed man's face and noticed that his blue eyes glittered mysteriously. "This boy has not harmed you in any way."

Rankin stared hard at the robed stranger. It seemed to Luke as if the former had suddenly become mesmerized, as he released Biggs. "You're right," Rankin murmured. "The boy did not harm me."

The robed stranger murmured, "He did not mean to break your bottles."

With a nod, Rankin added, "Yes, you're right. He did not mean to break them."

"Perhaps it is best that the ale is gone," the stranger added. "You do not need to consume all that alcohol."

His eyes still glazed, Rankin said, "No . . . I don't."

"You will forget this incident and go home."

Rankin frowned momentarily. Then he said to the stranger, "What incident?" He stared at the three children. "What's going on?"

"It is nothing, sir," the stranger answered with a smile. "You seemed a bit out of sorts. We were all trying to assist you."

"Well, I'm fine." Rankin regarded the others with confusion. "Um . . . thanks. Excuse me." He nodded curtly and walked away.

Luke and his two companions stared at the robed stranger. "How did you do that?" he demanded. "How did you manipulate his thoughts like that?"

The robed man merely smiled in a mysterious fashion. "I'm afraid that your Mr. Rankin might be an easily suggestive person." He regarded the three children with concern. "And you . . . are you three unharmed? Has he . . .?"

"I'm fine," Biggs replied. "Other than he nearly scared me senseless."

Luke added, "No harm . . . except for my pride and backside." He thrust out his hand to the stranger. "Thanks for your help. I'm Luke Sk . . . uh, Organa, by the way. And this is my sister, Leia and my friend, Biggs Darklighter."

The man shook Luke's hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"And exactly who are you?" Leia demanded. "You look familiar."

The man's smile widened. "My name is Ben. Ben Kenobi."

------------

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

Once the Alberforce penetrated Ord Mantell's thick outer cometary cloud, it made its way toward the planet's glittering capital, Worlport. A heavy sheet of rain greeted the starship's passengers and crew as it finally settled upon one of the spaceport's landing platforms.

The starship rolled into an empty hangar and came to a halt. Several minutes later, Padme and R2-D2 followed Bail, Captain Sen and their Jedi protector down the Alberforce's boarding ramp. "I need to report my arrival to the portmaster," Voranda declared. "I will meet all you at the hotel, later." She hesitated. "What names will you be using to check in? In case I need to contact you."

Bail replied, "I will be using the name, Tam Avner. As for Senator Amidala, she will . . ."

"My name will be Rhiannon," Padme added. "Rhiannon Chir."

Voranda nodded. "Good. I will check with you, later tonight." She walked away from the others.

Bail led the others outside of the hangar. Then he hailed a shuttle taxi to convey them to the Hotel Grand. Dominated by skyscrapers and red-domed topped buildings, Worlport's skyline reminded Padme of a heady mixture of Coruscant and Naboo's capital, Theed. To her surprise, Master Olin expressed a similar opinion, out loud.

"I must say that this is a very lovely city," he commented, while glancing out of a shuttle window. "I cannot tell whether it reminds me of Coruscant or Theed."

Padme stared at the former Jedi. "You've been to Naboo?"

"Yes, Milady." Unease briefly shadowed his eyes. "Nine years ago, to be exact."

"Around the time of Queen Apaliana's death," Padme murmured quietly. "And the death of my grandmother."

The former Jedi remained silent, while Bail continued, "It is hard to believe that this place is now a smuggler's haven. Especially since it was originally settled by Corellian farmers."

"A Jedi master named Pablo-Jill had managed to bring peace to this planet about fourteen or fifteen years ago. Just before the Clone Wars."

"You must be very proud." The words came out more sardonic than Padme had originally intended. Master Olin stiffened, while Bail focused his attention to the view beyond his window.

Padme glanced out of the window beside her and spotted the words – HOTEL GRAND – in bright lights that illuminated through the heavy rain and gray skies. The shuttle soon descended upon one of the hotel's landing platforms. Upon reaching the hotel lobby, Bail and Padme checked into their rooms under their aliases. Bail managed to acquire a suite with adjoining bedrooms for himself and Master Olin. Padme acquired a room next door to theirs. The trio and R2-D2 then set out for the hotel's turbolifts. Upon entering one, they encountered none other than the senator from Chandrila, Mon Mothma.

"I see that you've all finally made it," the Chadrilian senator greeted.

Bail asked, "Are we the last to arrive?"

"No. One other is still missing." Mon shot an uneasy glance at Olin. "Who is your friend?"

Bail made the introductions. "This is our protector, Master Ferus Olin. He is a former Jedi."

Mon continued to eye the younger man uneasily. "Really?" Then her gaze narrowed. "Have you ever been on Coruscant? In recent years, I mean."

"I'm afraid that it has been quite a while, Milady," Olin calmly answered.

The turbolift arrived on the hotel's tenth floor. All of the occupants stepped out. "Your room is on this floor?" Padme asked.

The Chandrilian senator smiled. "I have ensured that all of us have rooms on this floor. The conference room is located here, as well." After shooting another curious glance at Olin, Mon added, "Well, I should prepare for supper."

"Who hasn't arrived, yet?" Bail asked.

"Zoebeida," Mon replied. "She has yet to arrive." Padme realized that Mon had referred to Zoebeida Dalhma of Maldare.

They came upon Padme's room. "Well, here we are," she announced. "When will the first meeting . . .?"

"A dinner for us has been scheduled to begin in about five hours," Mon replied. "Just down the corridor, in the Jewel Room. I will see you then."

Padme nodded. "I only hope that Zoebeida arrives in time, as well." She and R2 entered her room. As the door shut behind her, Padme heaved a sigh. Between the upcoming Alliance meetings, having a former Jedi in her midst and being separated from her children, the next two days might prove to be strenuous.

-----------

ANCHORHEAD, TATOOINE

Owen and CP-30 stepped out of the junk shop and noticed something very alarming – Luke and Leia seemed to be missing. Contrary to his instructions, they had left the bench in front of the shop.

"Oh Master Owen!" Threepio wailed. "Something terrible must have happened to them!"

The moisture farmer rolled his eyes. Threepio could be ridiculously melodramatic at times. Like now. On the other hand, there was a possibility that the twins might be in danger.

"Uncle Owen!"

Owen glanced to his left and saw both Leia, Luke and Biggs Darklighter rush toward him. A man in a hooded robe accompanied them. Alarm bells rang in Owen's mind, when the man threw back his hood. Obi-Wan Kenobi beamed at him. Owen realized that Padme would have his hide if she knew that her children had met the former Jedi Master.

Luke reached the moisture farmer first. "Uncle Owen, guess who we ran into? Mother and Uncle Bail's friend from Mos Eisley, Mister Ken . . . uh . . ."

The former Jedi paused before the moisture farmer. "Kenobi. Ben Kenobi. Good day to you, Master Lars." He held out his hand.

Owen reluctantly grabbed Kenobi's hand and shook it. "Good day." He frowned at the twins. "What did I tell you two about not wandering off?"

Leia calmly explained, "We saw Biggs and left the bench to say hello. Only we had trouble with this common . . . thug, who bullied Biggs for accidentally breaking his liquor bottles. Fortunately, Mister Kenobi," she nodded at the former Jedi Master, "came to our rescue. I think we should repay Mister Kenobi's assistance with an invitation to dinner. He does not live that far from the farm. In the Jundland Wasteland."

The moisture farmer found himself unable to respond. If Kenobi had been someone else, he would have accepted Leia's suggestion. But this was Anakin's former Jedi master. Owen knew that Padme would disapprove of her children having any contact with the man. "Well, I . . ." he began.

Kenobi spoke up. "Thank you, Miss Organa. But I'm afraid that I might have to decline your kind invitation. I have . . . uh, pressing matters, tonight."

"What about tomorrow night?" Leia demanded.

Both Owen and Kenobi stared at each other and blinked. How could they explain the truth to the twins without revealing the tumultuous history of their parents? Owen said, "I don't think . . ."

"You have pressing matters tomorrow night, as well, Mr. Kenobi?" Luke asked. "You sure have a lot of business, lately."

Kenobi heaved a sigh. At that moment, Owen knew that he and Beru would have a dinner guest, tomorrow evening. "I suppose I could join you for supper, tomorrow," Kenobi finally said, much to Owen's consternation. He turned to the farmer. "If that is fine with you?"

Owen realized that he had been trapped by Leia's sense of courtesy and Kenobi's eagerness to become acquainted with the twins. He sighed. "I'm sure that . . . Beru would not mind preparing for a guest tomorrow night."

The children and Kenobi became all smiles and excited chatter. Owen hoped and prayed that Padme would never learn of this encounter with the former Jedi Master. But he suspected that his hopes would prove to be futile in the end.

END OF CHAPTER SIX 


	8. Chapter 7

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK

CHAPTER SEVEN

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

Han guided the Javian Hawk through Ord Mantell's heavy atmosphere and toward the planet's busy capital. Within minutes, he landed the starship on a landing platform at the Worlport Spaceport, before guiding it into a hangar already occupied by another starship. "Here we are," he declared. "Ord Mantell."

Both Anakin and Han left the cockpit and joined their passengers in another section of the ship. "We're here," Anakin announced to the two women. "I will have to report the Hawk's arrival to the local port master. Han, Chewie and I can rendezvous with you two ladies at your hotel. Which brings me to my question - what is the name?"

Senator Dahlma stood up with her usual regal manner. "We'll be staying at the Hotel Grand," she announced. "And I had made reservations for us all, before leaving Maldare. Which means your room will be next to the suite that Igraine and I will occupy. As for Mr. Chewbacca," she glanced at the Hawk's newest crew member, "I do not know if the hotel . . ."

"They will allow him to stay," Anakin reassured the senator. "This is Ord Mantell, Senator. Not Coruscant."

"Well . . . I suppose the matter has been settled." Senator Dahlma glanced pointedly at the two men and then at her luggage.

Anakin knew what she wanted - someone to carry her luggage. He directed his gaze at Han. Who sighed. "Great! I should have known I'd end up being some glorified baggage handler. Where's a good droid when you need one? C'mon Chewie, time to carry the ladies' luggage."

Han and Chewbacca gathered the Maldarian women's luggage and started down the ship's boarding ramp. Senator Dahlma followed. Miss Colbert hesitated and turned to Anakin. "Please forgive the senator," she said in that soft, husky voice that Anakin found appealing. "She is a decent woman and has a good heart. But she also comes from a wealthy and influential family. Sometimes, her background tends to reflect in a rather . . . well, haughty manner."

With a smile, Anakin replied, "I understand. It hasn't been that long since the old days of the Republic. I've met her kind on Coruscant, before. Good people, but . . . like you had said, a little haughty."

"Is that where you are from?" Miss Colbert asked. "Coruscant?"

Anakin hesitated. Should he tell her the truth? He finally decided. "Actually, I'm from one of the Outer Rim territories. But I have spent some considerable time on Coruscant. Before the Empire."

"You seem old enough to have witnessed the Clone Wars," Miss Colbert added. "Were you a veteran?"

"More like a pilot." The former Jedi Knight offered his arm to the senator's aide. "May I escort you off the ship, Milady?"

Miss Colbert smiled and linked her arm with Anakin's. "I would be honored. And you can call me Igraine."

"I'm . . . Set." Anakin exchanged another smile with the Maldarian woman and escorted her off the Javian Hawk.

-------

Three hours later, Zoebeida Dahlma sat back into her chair, feeling relaxed for the first time since she learned about this conference several days ago. As she sipped her Mandalorian wine, Bail Organa continued his opening address to those attending the conference.

". . . many of you. But we are all here for one reason - namely freedom throughout this galaxy."

While the Alderaanian continued his speech, Zoebeida observed those who sat inside the Hotel Grand's Jewel Conference Room. Naturally, Mon Mothma sat on one side of Organa and the former senator from Corellia, Garm Bel Iblis, sat on Bail's other side. All three were seen as the Great Triumvirate - the founders of this new Rebel Alliance. Zoebeida felt surprised that former senators Padme Amidala and Solipo Yeb had not also participated in the alliance's formation, considering their opposition against Palpatine during the last days of the Republic.

Speaking of Solipo Yeb, Zoebedia spotted the former Andalian senator seated at a table just left of Bail's. Despite being a fugitive from the Empire, Solipo had managed to develop connections to several rebellious cells in the Vivenda Sector. Next to him sat Jan Dodonna, the lanky and bearded former Imperial general who had joined the Alliance after the Emperor Palpatine had ordered his assassination. Apparently, the Emperor considered the retired general from Dodonna as a danger to the Empire.

"Organization is the key," Organa continued. "As an organized force, we can eventually bring an end to the Empire's grip upon this galaxy. And eventually, restore the Republic."

Applause followed. Zoebeida noticed that some of the attendees looked skeptical at Organa's last words. Including Padme Amidala. Zoebeida had last seen the former Nabooan senator at a brief meeting with Organa and Iblis on Averam, four years ago. Like the former Corellian senator, Amidala had faked her death in order to avoid being hunted down by the Empire. Only Zoebeida could not fathom why the Empire would be interested in the former Queen of Naboo. Or why the latter would resort to such drastic steps to ensure anonymity. Perhaps she will learn the reason sometime during the conference.

Returning her attention to her Alderaanian colleague, Zoebeida realized that he seemed to be near the end of his speech. ". . . realize that by attending this conference, we have pledged our lives to returning freedom to this galaxy. I thank you." More applause followed. When it died down, Organa added, "Please feel free to mingle. Since we plan to work together for years to come, I feel that we might as well get to know one another a lot better."

The moment the attendees began to mingle, Zoebeida stood up and slowly made her way toward Padme Amidala's table. By the time she reached it, she discovered that the former senator had been joined by Garm Bel Iblis and Solipo Yeb. She smiled at the other three. "How are we enjoying this evening?"

Yeb replied, "Surprisingly, quite well. I had expected to encounter a lot of squabbling."

"Wait until tomorrow," Garm shot back. "When we begin discussing the possibility of organization. The worms will certainly be coming out of the woodwork."

Zoebeida shook her head in mock despair. "You're such a cynic, Garm. You need to have more faith in your fellow sentient beings."

Rolling his eyes in contempt, the Corellian shot back, "I have faith. I'm part of this alliance, aren't I?"

A sigh left Zoebeida's mouth. Sometimes, she wondered if the loss of his family at the hands of Imperial troopers had mentally affected Garm's personality. "If you say so," Zoebeida wearily replied.

"I can understand Garm's position," Solipo Yeb added. "The past ten to fourteen years have been difficult for us all. The war, the loss of the Republic, the Empire and many of us losing our homes or being forced to find new homes. You're lucky, Zoebeida. You have not experienced any true upheavals in your life. At least, not yet."

The Maldarian senator frowned. "What do you mean . . . inot yet/i?"

Solipo continued, "Well, you haven't experienced any loss, have you? Garm, Padme and I can no longer serve the Senate because we're all fugitives. Well, I'm a fugitive. Garm and Padme are believed to be dead. And none of us can no longer reside on our homeworlds."

Zoebeida pressed her lips together. When she had made the decision to approach Amidala's table, she had never considered that she would end up feeling like an outsider. But Solipo's words also gave her an opportunity to satisfy her curiosity about the former Nabooan senator. "If you do not mind my asking, Senator Amidala," Zoebeida began, "why are you avoiding the Imperials?"

The younger woman's eyes blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Garm had opposed many of Palpatine's decisions and policies for years," Zoebeida continued. "Which finally put him in danger when Palpatine finally became Emperor. Solipo had provided sanctuary to a Jedi Knight and now, his homeworld is under direct Imperial occupation. But Naboo is not under any such danger. So, why did you fake your death in order to avoid detection by the Empire?"

The Nabooan woman stiffened slightly. Zoebeida wondered if she had gone too far. "It's . . ." A sigh left Amidala's mouth. "The Petition of 2000," she finally answered. "I had helped draft the Petition of 2000, which demanded Palpatine's resignation once the Clone Wars ended. Unlike many other senators," Amidala shot a pointed look at Zoebeida, "I had refused to withdraw my name from the petition. In fact, I was the one who had delivered the petition to him."

A shaft of guilt struck Zoebeida. She perfectly understood Amidala's comment about those senators who had withdrawn their signatures from the petition. Zoebeida had been one of them. And she did it to preserve her career in the Senate. Oh well. At least she now knew the reason behind Amidala's fugitive status. She only hoped that she would never face a similar fate.

-------

"Well if I live and breath!" a female's voice cut through the noise inside one of the Lady Fate Casino's nightclubs. "Set Horus?"

With the Brin band's music filling his ears, Anakin glanced away from the Twi'lek dancer on the stage and found himself staring into a pair of familiar green eyes. "Voranda Sen? I haven't seen you in ages!"

The tall, red-haired woman smiled, as she settled in one of the empty chairs at Anakin's table. "I suppose . . . if you consider two years as ages. What are you doing here on Ord Mantell?"

"Providing transportation for a client," Anakin replied. "And you?"

Voranda shrugged. "The same."

The two pilots had first met, while taking part of a convoy delivering equipment and supplies to a mining colony on Bespin, six years ago. From the moment they first met, Anakin found Voranda to be an attractive woman – despite her being at least over a decade older than him. But as with Vi'dal Mira, his relationship with Voranda had developed into nothing more than friendship.

"This is getting ridiculous," Anakin continued. "Han and I had ran into Corsac Best and Lin Tsai at one of the Casino's restaurants, earlier this evening. And now, I find you here. In fact, I've been seeing a good number of familiar faces at my hotel."

Another shrug lifted Voranda's elegant shoulders. "Well, this is a favorite spot for many smugglers and freighter pilots."

"Yeah, but the pilots I've encountered usually hang out on Nar Shaada or Abregado-rae. Not Ord Mantell." Anakin returned his gaze to the Twi'lek dancer. "Something is going on, here."

A long pause followed. The Twi'lek dancer finally finished her routine amidst fervent applause. Then Vornada said, "She reminds you of Vi'dal, doesn't she? She even has he same skin color. I've always wondered why and she never became more than friends."

"Because we're not in love," Anakin coolly replied. A waitress appeared at the table. He ordered a tall glass of Corellian ale.

Voranda shot back, "So what?" She dismissed the waitress with a wave of her hand. "We live in perilous times, Captain Horus. A person should grab a little happiness when the opportunity arises."

"I'll think about that."

"On the other hand," Voranda continued, "women like Vi'dal aren't exactly your type. I suspect that you prefer those with a lot more class. A true lady."

More class? Anakin automatically found himself thinking of Padme. Only briefly. What seemed the point of brooding over someone whom you could never see again? Who was gone . . . forever? A harsh laugh escaped his mouth. "Voranda, I come from a backwater planet in the Outer Rim Territories. From the lowest class in society. No . . . lady would be interested in me."

"I don't know about that." Voranda's remark drew a stare from Anakin. "I know a woman – a friend – who is here in Worlport. She strikes me as the type who might be interested in a good-looking and intelligent man like you. She's a lady from the tips of her fingers to her toes. And privileged or not, she's intelligent enough to probably view you as someone worthy."

Anakin responded with a derisive snort. "Aside from your friend's questionable taste in men, what's the catch?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with her? Something must be, if you think she might be interested in someone like me."

Voranda glared at Anakin. "There is nothing wrong with her! She happens to be a charming and beautiful woman. And very intelligent." Anakin regarded his fellow pilot through narrowed eyes, until she added quietly, "She's also a widow with two young children."

Two young children? Anakin stared at Voranda with disbelief.

-------

MALAG, MALDARE

A furious Darth Rasche glared at the quivering, dark-haired Imperial agent that faced him. "Say that again?" he growled.

The Imperial agent, a pale and intense young man named Bauer Suron, inhaled deeply. Then he repeated his message to the Sith Lord. "Senator Dahlma is missing. She is no where to be found. And her aide is missing, as well."

"I thought you had her under observation for the past several days!"

Suron hesitated. "Well . . . yes." Rasche's eyes narrowed and the agent grew considerably nervous. "My Lord, I did request additional agents to assist me in observing . . ."

"I am not interested in your excuses, Agent Suron!" Rasche bellowed.

A deafening silence filled the small conference room located inside Malag's Imperial Liaison Office. Suron gulped. Loudly. "Yes, my Lord," he murmured.

Rasche continued, "What have you learned of the senator's activities?"

The agent replied, "As you know, Senator Dahlma never did visit her family's estate near Dalmar, as she had intended."

"Yes, I know," the Sith Lord added imperiously. "She was last seen at her private home, here in Malag."

Suron paused. "Actually, she was last seen at the Lumati Hotel, last night. Both she and her aide had checked into a suite."

Suspicion gnawed at the back of Rasche's mind. "Why?"

"I have no idea, my Lord," Suron answered. "But I believe that her manservant, Chattal Rahm, might be able to shed some light." The agent cleared his throat nervously. "Rahm had been seen by various hotel employees escorting various people to the senator's suite. One employee described them as spacers."

Rasche contemplated the agent's information. Why would a prominent senator check into a hotel suite, when she had her own private home in this city? And why would she need some disreputable pilot to fly her off of Maldare? Obviously, Senator Dahlma planned to visit some place special and for a very private reason. But what?

"I want you to gather descriptions of all the pilots who were seen approaching the senator's suite," Rasche instructed. "And find this Chattal Rahm. You shall have the local security and a platoon of stormtroopers to assist you."

Suron nodded with deference. "Yes, my Lord." He started to turn away.

"And Suron," Rasche added in a threatening voice. The agent paused. "I only tolerate failure once. Fail me again . . ." He left the threat unfinished. Judging from the fear that flared in Suron's eyes, Rasche realized that the other man had received the message.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN 


	9. Chapter 8

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK

CHAPTER EIGHT

MALAG, MALDARE

"Corellian ale!" Mako Spince barked at the bartender. The latter nodded at the smuggler and turned away. He returned a few minutes later with a mug of Corellian ale.

Mako grabbed the mug. He took several swigs of the ale before he allowed his eyes to peruse his surroundings. The Omega Hole did not seem like much in compare to the Lumati Hotel's swankier establishment, the Twilight Star. But the former happened to be one of Mako's favorite bars throughout the galaxy. It was the type of place where a smuggler could make contact with new clients. Only . . . no one seemed interested in hiring him, tonight.

Several more swigs of ale followed before Mako's mind settled upon the dark-haired young woman who had interviewed him, last night. The Corellian had hoped that a little charm would convince her to hire him for whatever job she had planned. But apparently the old Spince charm seemed to have lost its luster.

Or had the woman's employer recognized him as the disgraced son of her colleague, Senator Ticho Spince? Mako had certainly recognized Senator Dahlma, when he spotted her and the young woman approaching Set Horus' ship in the hangar, this morning. So Dahlma's aide had hired Horus and Han. The revelation had left Mako feeling stunned and a little resentful. It irked him that the senator decided to hire the pair over him.

As Mako reached for his mug, a man appeared at his side and slid upon the empty stool next to his. The Corellian immediately recognized his new companion - the same man who had recruited him for an interview with Senator Dahlma's aide. Only now, the man looked nervous. And slightly desperate. 

"Still searching for a spacer?" Mako politely asked. He took a swig of his ale. "Or have you found your man?"

The stranger gave Mako a sharp glance. "Excuse me?"

Mako allowed himself a knowing smile. "You don't remember me, do you? You tried to recruit me for a job, but apparently I didn't satisfy your employer." He paused, as he took in the man's growing desperate air. A thought came to him. "Or maybe you're looking for another spacer. Need to get off this rock?"

Recognition finally gleamed in the man's eyes. "Oh, now I remember you."

"I should think so." Mako's smile disappeared. "Perhaps you remember taking me to one of the suites at the Lumati Hotel, last night. To be questioned by a young woman, who was in need of a pilot." Again, he paused. "Only I never heard from either of you."

The man's face turned slightly red. "Oh yes. Um . . . apparently my mistress had someone else . . . in mind."

"And may I assume that your mistress happens to be Senator Zoebeida Dahlma of this . . . illustrious rock?"

Surprise flicked in the man's eyes. "How did you . . .?" He broke off and shot a suspicious stare at the pilot. "How did you know? You never got a chance to meet her."

Mako revealed that he had seen the good senator and her aide board a freighter, earlier this morning. "From what I had overheard, they were bound for Ord Mantell. Now why would a prominent senator want to visit a disreputable place like that?"

Casting a furtive glance over his shoulder, the man replied, "Look, you were right. I am looking for a pilot. I need to leave Maldare as soon as possible. And since you happened to be a pilot, perhaps I can hire you to fly me to Ord Mantell. We can leave tonight."

"Tonight?" Mako scoffed at the man's suggestion. "It's nearly morning. Midnight. I'll need at least a few hours sleep, first. We leave in the morning."

The stranger's mouth formed a thin line. "Fine. I'll simply find myself another pilot."

"Good luck," Mako retorted with a snort. "As you can see, this place is nearly empty. And right now, most pilots are either barely sober, sleeping off their drink or indulging in other nocturnal activities."

A heavy sigh left the man's mouth. "All right. We leave tomorrow. Unless you have a problem. I'm willing to pay you five hundred credits."

The fee satisfied Mako. He instructed his new client to meet him at the Vox Avenue hangar in the morning. "My ship, the Alastian Star, should be the only one there."

The man gave Mako a hesitant nod. "Thanks. For your help."

Anxious to return to his drinking, Mako waved the man away. "Yeah. Sure thing." The two men bid each other good night. After his new client left, Mako summoned the bartender. "Get me another mug of Corellian ale. And this time, leave the bottle."

----------

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

"This . . . friend of yours has two children?" Inside the casino nightclub, Anakin stared at his companion in disbelief. "And what exactly am I expected to do with them?"

Voranda Sen shrugged. "Become their friend? I don't . . ."

"Oh no! Thanks, but no thanks" Anakin retorted. "I have just spent nearly a decade raising Han. As far as I'm concerned, my stint with fatherhood is over."

With a snort, Voranda shot back, "As long as Han continues to breathe, fatherhood will never be over for you, Set."

"Perhaps you're right. But I do not need more responsibilities in my life. I love Han like a son, but one is enough."

Another dancer appeared on stage and began to perform. The wild orange-red hair, the close-fitting body suit and hoofed feet allowed Anakin to recognize her as a Human-Theelin hybrid. She struck him as a competent dancer, but not as sensuous as the Twi'lek. Bored, he eventually looked away.

Voranda continued to regard Anakin with knowing eyes. "You know, for a man of your temperament, you seem very determined to distance yourself from life. It almost seems as if you don't care."

"Perhaps life . . . or the galaxy is better off if I don't care." Then Anakin clamped his mouth shut, realizing that he had said too much.

Green eyes narrowed with curiosity. "Now what made you say that?"

Fortunately for Anakin, salvation arrived in the form of a grinning Han and Chewbacca. The young Corellian immediately sat down in an empty chair and declared, "You're looking at the proud winner of 20,000 credits." He turned to the table's sole female with a nod. "Voranda! Good to see you, again."

Smiling, Voranda replied, "The same to you, Han. You're looking handsome than ever." Her smile widened, as Han's face turned slightly red.

Anakin decided to come to his young partner's rescue, aware of Voranda's habit of flirting with the Corellian. "I guess that game of sabacc turned out pretty lucky for you."

"It was more than luck," Han boasted. "It was my skill as a gambler. There was no stopping me."

Amused by the younger man's cockiness, Anakin rolled his eyes. Then he noticed that Chewbacca had remained standing. He pulled out the last empty chair. "Have a seat." The Wookie nodded gratefully at the former Jedi and sat down. Anakin then introduced him to the red-haired pilot. "Chewbacca, this is an old friend of ours, Voranda Sen. Voranda, meet our new partner and co-pilot, Chewbacca."

Voranda and the Wookie exchanged friendly nods. "How long have you been with Set and . . ." She paused, as her eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute! You look slightly familiar. Have we met?"

Chewbacca gave her a questioning stare and growled. Han translated. "He wants to know where you know him from."

"Perhaps we've never actually met," Voranda explained to Chewbacca. "But you do look familiar. I believe it was somewhere in the Abrion Sector, about a year ago. Were you ever with the crew of a freighter called the Drunken Lady?"

Nodding, Chewbacca growled. Anakin glanced at Han, who said, "Chewie was with the Drunken Lady, until he fell into the hands of the Imperials, three months ago. Uh . . . Set and I helped iliberate/i him from slavery." Han shot a look at Chewbacca. "Um, he wants to know you know of the ship's most recent whereabouts."

"On Tatooine, I heard that the Drunken Lady's crew had recently disbanded," Voranda replied. Anakin noticed the dismayed expression on Chewbacca's face. The redhead continued, "Apparently they had been searching for a missing crewman, until a close encounter with an Imperial ship in the XXXX Sector had convinced the captain to disband the crew." She paused before adding, "Did you know that the captain's daughter and several of the crewmen were former Jedi?"

Both Anakin and Han exchanged startled looks. "Really?" Han finally asked. "What was her name? The captain's daughter?"

With a shrug, Voranda replied, "Honestly, I forgot." She nodded at Chewbecca. "Perhaps he knows." Anakin glanced at Chewbecca, who seemed lost in his own thought. The redhead added, "However, I have another matter to discuss."

"Which is?" Anakin asked.

After a brief pause, Voranda continued, "I plan to hold a meeting, tomorrow afternoon. With a few pilots I've encountered here in Worlport. It's regarding a matter I want to propose to all of you. It should prove to be very profitable."

Han frowned. "What is it? A smuggling job?"

"More like a smuggling operation," Voranda corrected. "Possibly a long term operation for several years."

Again, the two partners exchanged looks. Although Anakin felt leery of being part of a long term operation, he also saw the potential for greater profit. He asked, "When is this meeting?"

The redhead replied, "Tomorrow afternoon. In one of the casino's private rooms, around three o'clock."

Anakin nodded. "Fine. I'll be there." He stared at his two colleagues. "Han? Chewbacca?"

"I'm game," Han said. The Wookie growled. "And Chewie says the same."

A bright smile illuminated Voranda's face. "Great! I'll see you two, tomorrow." She stood up and directed a flirtatious smile at Han. "By the way, Solo . . . congratulations." And she walked away.

The two men and the Wookie watched the red-haired pilot recede into the nightclub's crowd. "You know," Han began, "I have this odd feeling that she's interested in me."

A smile touched Anakin's lips. "And is that a bad thing?"

"I'm at least twenty years younger than her! Are you serious?" Han retorted.

"So? She looks very attractive for a woman twenty years your senior," Anakin slyly continued. "Since when have you ever been averse to older women?"

Han shot back, "When they're old enough to be my mother!"

Still smiling, Anakin said, "Really Han! You need to be a little more open-minded."

Han dismissed Anakin's teasing with a wave of his hand. "And what about this job of hers? The last thing I want is to get involved in some big smuggling operation on a permanent basis."

"Who said it was permanent?" Anakin replied. "Voranda has not told us everything." His eyes fell upon the stage. The Twi'lek dancer had returned. Anakin felt an inclination to remain in the nightclub. But the fatigue in his body reminded him that he needed sleep. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to bed. Good night."

Both Han and Chewbacca bid him goodnight. Anakin shot one last glance at the dancer and slowly made his way out of the lounge.

-------

MALAG, MALDORE

Three Imperial stormtroopers entered The Omega Hole's empty barroom. One of the them headed straight toward the pudgy-faced bartender, who was in the process of cleaning the bar's long countertop.

"Hey! You!" the senior stormtrooper barked. "We're looking for someone. A human. This is him." He switched on a small holoemitter that projected the image of a stocky man with dark, curly hair. "His name is Chattal Rahm. Have you seen him?"

The bartender immediately recognized the image. Despite his instinct to lie, he remembered his employer's policy regarding the authorities - icooperate at all times./i The bar came first - especially over any customer in trouble with the authorities. "Yeah, I've seen him," he replied wearily. "Nearly two hours ago. He had been talking to another customer."

The stormtrooper demanded, "Where did Rahm go?"

"How would I know?" the bartender retorted. "I didn't follow the guy."

A small stretch of silence followed. Then the stormtrooper asked, "What about the other customer? What were he and Rahm talking about?"

"What makes you think the other customer was a man?"

The stormtrooper removed his helmet and glared at the bartender with dark and intimidating eyes. He reminded the latter of a Mandalorian bounty hunter he had not laid eyes upon in over a decade. "Don't play games with me, Barkeep!" the trooper growled. "Who was this other customer and what were they talking about?"

The bartender sighed. He had done the best he could to protect Mako. "Okay, the other customer was a man. A spacer, I think. This Rahm fellow had hired him for passage. Don't ask me where, because I didn't hear everything."

"What idid/i you overhear?"

After a brief hesitation, the bartender answered, "Well, the spacer's ship is located in the Vox Avenue hangar. It's called . . . the Alastian Star, I think. And they're supposed to leave tomorrow morning. I swear it's all I know."

The stormtrooper gave the bartender one long stare, before breaking into a cold smile. "Okay. Thanks for your . . . help." He donned his helmet and barked at his companions, "Let's go!"

The bartender heaved a sigh of relief, as the stormtroopers marched out of the Twilight Hole. Good riddance, he thought. Now, if only Mako Spince never learn who had ratted him to the Imperials.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT 


	10. Chapter 9

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK

Note: Sorry, I took so long in posting this next chapter. There have been other matters occupying my time for the last two or three weeks.

CHAPTER NINE

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

Anakin glanced out of the window of his hotel room and watched the rain beat upon the windowpane. Apparently the rain had failed to cease, despite a new day. He wondered if it would ever stop before his departure from Ord Mantell. Twenty-five years ago, he would have rejoiced at such weather after dealing with Tatooine's hot and dry climate. But he had not set foot upon Tatooine in eleven years. And advancing age and experience has taught him to appreciate . . . variety.

A quick glance at the chronometer informed Anakin that it was now eight minutes past seven in the morning. The hotel's restaurants should have opened by now. Familiar with Ord Mantell, Anakin knew of a quaint cafe located eighty centimeters east of the Hotel Grand. Like The Burning Musk in Corellia's capital, the Blue Jewel Cafe provided abundant meals at a low cost. The small restaurant happened to be a favorite of both Anakin and Han's.

After an early morning shower and a change of clothes, Anakin left his bedroom and made his way into the suite's living room. Normally, he and Han would not have checked into such an expensive room. But Senator Dahlma had wanted them nearby and was generous enough to pay for half of the suite's rates.

The living room remained semi-dark, despite the glimmer of light from the rain-stained windows. Loud snores drifted from inside the suite's other bedroom. Anakin allowed himself a brief smile. His young Corellian partner remained asleep. As he inched toward the door, Anakin nearly stumbled across a pair of long legs stretched across the floor. The former Jedi Knight closed his eyes to sense the presence of the legs' owner. Chewbacca.

Anakin finally made it to the door and stepped out of the suite and into the corridor. He glanced to his right and spotted a petite, dark-haired female with her back facing him. For a moment, Anakin believed her to be Igraine Colbert. Until he recalled that the Maldarian woman and her employer resided in the suite to his left. Anakin frowned at the woman's back. A tingling sensation raised the hair on the back of his neck. iWhy did she look . . .?

A loud thump from inside the suite interrupted his thoughts. Anakin turned away from the woman and opened the suite's door. ". . . careful with those legs, you big furball!" Han's voice boomed. "I nearly broke my neck!" A loud roar followed.

Anakin heaved a long-suffering sigh. Apparently, Han and Chewbacca had finally awoken. And it also looked as if the addition of the Wookie to their crew promised to make their lives a lot more interesting. Anakin re-entered the suite, as he prepared to act as mediator between the Corellian and Chewbacca.

--------

The loud thump from behind startled Padme as she prepared to lock her hotel room. A man's voice cried out, ". . . careful with those legs, you big furball!" A roar or a fearsome growl followed.

Padme frowned. That last voice sounded like it belonged to a Wookie. She had not laid eyes upon one since her years as a Galactic senator. Senator Yarua of Kashyyyk had been one of the Galactic Senate's more distinguished members. She whirled around and spotted a tall man clad in dark clothes enter one of the rooms along the corridor. A tingling sensation pricked the back of her neck. The man had a familiar air about him - his height, his stance and the color of his ha . . .

"Ready for breakfast, I see!" a familiar voice boomed. Padme glanced over her shoulder and found Bail and Master Olin striding toward her. The Alderaanian prince frowned. "Is there something wrong, Milady? You seem . . . perturbed."

Padme allowed herself a brief smile. "Good morning, gentlemen."

Bail returned her greeting. "Good morning. Is there something wrong? Just a minute ago, you had this odd expression on your face."

Padme glanced at the former Jedi padawan and noticed the dazed expression on his face. "You mean, like Master Olin?"

"Ye . . ." Bail paused, as he stared at Olin. "Ferus, is there a problem?"

With the slight frown still stamped on his face, the former Jedi answered, "I don't know. I had sensed something. A presence I have not felt in . . . years."

"You too?" The two men directed their gaze at Padme. She added. "I felt a similar sensation."

Bail released a gust of breath. "Well, this is very odd. Why don't we all discuss this during breakfast, downstairs?"

Padme wanted to investigate the man she had briefly spotted a few minutes ago. But she decided that Bail's idea seemed the best course of action. Knocking on some stranger's door to learn whether she knew him seemed out of place for someone of her character. She gave Bail a warm smile. "Breakfast, it is."

Nearly twelve minutes later, the trio found themselves sitting at a table in one of the hotel's restaurants on the ground floor. Master Olin glanced uneasily around the dining room. "Are you sure that it is wise to have breakfast in such a . . . public place, Your Highness?"

"Don't worry Ferus," Bail replied with a reassuring smile. "This restaurant has just opened and there is barely a soul, here. Besides, it has been eleven years since Senator Amidala has been seen in public. She is not dressed to attract attention. I doubt that anyone, aside from a Jedi, would recognize her. Especially in a haven for smugglers like Ord Mantell."

The former Jedi nodded. "And what about you, Your Highness? You're still a highly visible public figure."

Amusement glittered in Bail's dark eyes. "I must say that you are vigilant, Ferus. I have picked the right man for the job. Don't worry. I have a cover story . . . in case someone does recognize me."

Olin responded with a wan smile. But it seemed clear to Padme that he was not appeased by Bail's assurances. A waitress appeared at their table and asked for their order. Once the waitress left, Padme spotted Zoebeida Dahlma and another woman entering the restaurant. The Maldarian senator acknowledged Padme and Bail with a polite smile and continued on to another table.

Bail's gaze remained fixed on the Maldarian women. "Padme, do you have any Maldarian ancestry, by any chance?"

"Not that I know of," Padme replied. "Why?"

"You and Zoebeida Dahlma's aide strongly resemble you. Perhaps she has Nabooan ancestry."

Padme glanced at Dahlma's aide. The young woman seemed to possess her height, coloring and full mouth. But Padme saw a difference. "You really think so? Her eyes are different. Green. And they're smaller. In fact, she reminds me of Queen Apailana."

Bail shook his head. "Poor Apailana. When I had learned of her death, I thought it was a shame that she had died so young. How old was she?"

A small ball of guilt wormed its way into Padme's chest. "She had been twelve when she had succeeded Jamilla as Naboo's queen." She sighed. "I've always regretted convincing Apailana to call for an election in order to force Jamilla from the throne."

"Why did you do it?" Bail asked.

"I began to suspect Jamilla of developing sympathies toward the Separatists." Padme allowed herself a slight, bitter smile. "I thought she would lead Naboo against the Republic. Little did I know that I would harbor similar sympathies within a year. And poor Apailana would end up being assassinated by the Empire at such a young age."

A frowning Bail shook his head. "Exactly how did you learn that the Empire had killed her? I thought only a few of us knew, considering the official word was that she had been assassinated by terrorists."

"Someone . . . a close acquaintance had informed me." Inwardly, Padme recalled learning the news from her family during a secret trip to Naboo. "My grandmother had died around the same time."

To Padme's surprise, Master Olin added, "I was there. When Queen Apailana had been killed. His Highness is aware of this."

Bail nodded. "Ferus was with a group of Jedi fugitives, at the time. Their presence attracted the attention of Lord Rasche."

"The Emperor's apprentice had killed her?" Padme demanded.

Olin shook his head. "No, it was a sharpshooter. A member of the 501st Legion under Rom . . . Lord Rasche's command." The former Jedi revealed how the Imperials had captured him on Coruscant, during an attempt to seek another Jedi fugitive. "I had met someone named Inquisitor Malorum, who was interested in you, Senator Amidala. He believed that you had given birth to a child before your death. A friend helped me escaped and we learned that Malorum was on his way to Naboo to question your family. I suspect . . ." He paused, wearing a grave expression. "I suspect that Malorum was responsible for your grandmother's death."

Padme felt her heart twist. Once again, her actions ended up having a negative impact upon someone close to her. This time . . . her grandmother. Her family had revealed that an inquisitor had been responsible for Ryoo Thule's death. But she had no idea that her marriage to Anakin and her children's existence was responsible.

According to Olin, the Empire became aware of the Jedi presence on Naboo. "We befriended a Gungan pilot, who introduced us to his leader, a Boss . . ."

"Boss Nass." Padme nodded. "Yes, he was an old friend of mine."

Olin continued, "Boss Nass and I decided to acquire Queen Apailana's help in getting rid of Malorum and the Imperial presence on the planet." His face grew tight, as he looked away. "Although I did managed to kill Malorum, the Empire managed to defeat us. They killed the Queen and the Jedi with her. We left Naboo, after that."

Bail heaved a mournful sigh. "Poor Apailana. I'm surprised that the Emperor did not place a strong military presence on Naboo."

Padme quietly said, "According to my contact, the new queen Kylantha had decided to openly accept the Imperial explanation that a terrorist group had killed Apailana. I can only assume that she did not want to deal with a heavy Imperial occupation." She turned to Olin. "What happened to you, once you left Naboo?"

The former Jedi stiffly replied, "Nothing much. I simply continued my activities against the Empire. Until I . . . parted ways from my friends." A gust of breath left his mouth. "Will you please excuse me? I am not feeling hungry at the moment." Olin bowed at the two friends. "Your Highness, Milady." And he walked away.

Padme's eyes remained fixed upon the former padawan's retreating figure. "Something is bothering him. And it has nothing to do with Naboo."

"Perhaps it is that familiar presence he had earlier spoke of," Bail suggested.

"Perhaps." Padme took a sip of water. "But there is also the matter of Mon. Remember? She claimed to have seen Master Olin on Coruscant." Padme paused. "Recently, I might add."

Bail's dark eyes bored into Padme's. "Are you suggesting that Ferus Olin might be an Imperial spy?"

The incredulous expression on Bail's face led Padme to wonder if she had been mistaken. Until she recalled Master Olin's uncomfortable expression when Mon Mothma had questioned him about Coruscant . . . and his reluctance to discuss his life following his experiences on Naboo. "I realize the man is a former Jedi, Bail," she continued, "but my gut feeling tells me that he has something to hide."

A sigh left Bail's mouth. "Padme, Master Olin has lived on Alderaan for almost four years. And ever since Lord Rasche's unexpected appearance, ten years ago, we have kept a close surveillance on any outbound communication between Alderaan and other systems. It was Cousin Raymus who had suggested that Ferus accompany me on this trip."

In other words, Ferus Olin could not have recent contact with Coruscant . . . or be an Imperial agent. Padme felt slightly embarrassed. "Oh dear," she murmured. "My mistake."

"I understand. You're simply being careful."

Padme added, "Or perhaps eleven years as a fugitive has made me . . . paranoid." She glanced to her left and spotted their waitress. "Oh look. Our breakfast has arrived." On that note, the two friends ceased their discussion of their Jedi protector and began to discuss another topic.

---------

MALAG, MALDORE

Mako Spince descended the Alastian Star's ramp, as his new client entered the hangar. "Here she is!" he declared. "The Alastian Star. One of the fastest ships in the galaxy." Then he stared pointedly at the other man. "And you're fifteen minutes late."

Looking slightly pinched, Chattal Rahm responded in a tight voice, "I had no choice. The Imperials are still in the city and I believe they are searching for me. The sooner we leave the bet . . ." A slight thump interrupted his last words. The Maldarian frowned. "What as that sound?" He stared at Mako. "Didn't you hear it?"

A perturbed Mako sharply replied, "Yeah I did. And I think you better board the ship. Now!"

Rahm had not taken two steps toward the Alastian Star before a squad of Imperial stormtroopers materialized from behind columns of crates, stacked near the wall. The Maldarian whipped out a blaster pistol and began to fire. Mako followed suit. At least two troopers caught the blasts of their weapons before a third trooper shot Rahm squarely in the chest. The Maldarian fell to the ground with a cry on his lips.

Mako shot a horrified look at his fallen client and rushed toward the Alastian Star's ramp. He overheard a voice from behind cry out, "Stun him!" Before the Corellian could reach the boarding ramp, he felt a blast of hot energy strike him in the back. A grunt escaped his lips before everything went black.

END OF CHAPTER NINE


	11. Chapter 10

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK

CHAPTER TEN

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

Thanks to Anakin's intervention, the early morning quarrel between Han and Chewbacca quickly came to an end. Once the dust settled, the three comrades ate breakfast at the Blue Jewel Café. They eventually made their way to the Javian Hawk's hangar to check upon the ship's systems. It did not take long for Anakin and Han to discover that the starship's monitor needed new power cells.

"I'll see if I can buy some new ones," Anakin commented. "As soon as possible. Meanwhile, why don't you two continue checking the system? And try to behave."

"Aw, don't worry!" Han replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Chewie realizes that I'm not a morning person. Right?" The Wookie acknowledged Han's question with a mild growl.

Realizing he had nothing to worry about, Anakin grabbed his cloak to shield him from the rain and disembarked from the Hawk. He took a shuttle taxi to Worlport's commercial district. For nearly a half hour, Anakin visited several shops that sold parts for starships and other vehicles. Unfortunately, none of them had any power cells available. Just as he was about to enter his second junk shop on Illumna Street, he spotted a familiar figure leaving another shop, several meters to his right. He immediately recognized Senator Dahlma's aide, Igraine Colbert.

Just as when he first met her, Anakin felt a deep pull toward the young Maldarian woman. Attracted by the possibility of spending a few hours with her - alone - he began to walk toward her. He had only taken a few steps, when he halted in his tracks. It suddenly occurred to him that becoming emotionally involved with the Maldarian woman might not be a wise choice for him. He remained haunted by the circumstances that led to Padme's death. And already attached to Han, Anakin realized that the last thing he needed was a romantic relationship with another woman. Especially one that bore a strong resemblance to Padme.

Anakin took a deep breath, turned on his heels and walked in the opposite direction. He found himself retracing his earlier steps, until a strong sensation caused him to stop. Something was wrong. He had sensed a disturbance in the Force. And it came . . . in the form of danger for Miss Colbert.

----------

Ten minutes earlier, Igraine walked out of an arts-and-crafts shop, carrying her latest purchase inside a silver bag. During her three years at the University of Malag, she had developed an interest in art history and antiquities. Although the two subjects had never surpassed her passion for politics, Igraine began a hobby of collecting small artifacts during her years on Coruscant and travels throughout the galaxy.

Igraine had spent the entire morning taking notes of the conference for Senator Dahlma. When the lunch period arrived, Bail Organa suggested that everyone take a break and reconvene in another three hours. Igraine decided the three hours was a perfect opportunity for a little shopping in Worlport's commercial district. While strolling along Illumna Avenue, she came upon an arts-and-crafts store that not only sold art pieces, but antiquities as well. One particular item caught her attention - a statuette of the now extinct singing fig tree of Pil Diller. Igraine realized that the shop's owner must not have been an art expert. The latter had charged Igraine 50 credits for the item, unaware that it was worth a lot more.

Fighting an urge to stop and admire her recent purchase, the Maldarian woman continued her stroll along Ilumna Avenue. She passed an opening that led to a walkway along one of the planet's many saltwater lakes. There, she spotted a fair-haired woman and three men loitering around one of the benches next to the shore. She immediately ignored them and continued her walk down the avenue.

The rain grew heavier. Aside from her cloak, Igraine had nothing to protect her from the downpour. And the wet weather seemed to have driven many of Worlport's inhabitants indoors. The sight of the loiterers and the small number of pedestrians reminded Igraine that walking the city's streets - even within the commercial district - might not be safe for a lone individual. She unconsciously groped for the blaster pistol inside her cloak's pocket and heaved a sigh. Thank goodness she had remembered to . . .

"Do you need help with that package, Milady?" The woman's voice jolted Igraine from her thoughts. She turned around and discovered the four loiterers behind her. Upon closer inspection, one of the males happened to be a Duros.

"No thank you," Igraine politely replied in a firm and cool voice. She returned her hand inside her cloak's pocket and gripped her blaster. "I'm fine." She started to turn away.

The woman added, "Are you sure? Worlport is not the type of place for a lone person to roaming about. Especially with the streets half-deserted. My friends and I can escort you to your hotel."

An alarm went off inside Igraine's head. "Wha . . . what makes you think I'm staying at a hotel?"

The woman's deep blue eyes glittered. "That cloak you're wearing is not exactly common on this planet. And very few natives would be out on a wet day like this, unless he or she is forced to."

"Perhaps there is a reason . . ." Igraine broke off abruptly, as one of the human males flanked her left side. "What is he doing?" she demanded.

Smiling, the woman answered, "Don't mind Falin. He simply wants to help with your package."

"I don't need help," Igraine coolly replied. "So, if you don't mind . . ." She started to walk away. The woman and the Duros blocked her path. "Excuse me!"

Menace crept into the woman's eyes . . . and voice. "Now, that's not nice. All we're trying to do is help and you treat us like bantha fodder. How do you expect us to deal with such a negative attitude?" Then she barked, "Falin! Cardo! Grab her!"

The two human males started toward Igraine. She whipped out her blaster pistol and shot the one called Falin in the right shoulder. The other human named Cardo knocked the blaster from her hand. He raised a fist to strike her, when a burst of blaster fire struck him in the chest, causing him to fall backwards.

A blaster rifle appeared in the Duros' hands and he aimed it at Igraine's side. At that moment, the blond woman made a grab for the Maldarian's pistol on the ground. Using the bag that held her statuette, Igraine swung it at the woman and knocked the pistol out of the latter's hand. Blaster fire caught the senator aide's attention. She glanced to her right and saw the Duros sink to the ground with a smoking hole in the middle of his chest. The blond woman's eyes flew open before she ran off, disappearing into the wet distance.

Curiosity over the identity of her rescuer, Igraine whirled around. Her eyes flew open at the sight of a familiar figure draped in a dark cloak . . . holding a blaster. "Captain Horus!"

-------

"Yes?" Anakin responded with a smile to Miss Colbert's outburst.

The Maldarian woman shook her head in disbelief. "How . . .?"

"I saw you leaving that shop," Anakin continued. He glanced at the weapon in his hand and then at the bodies on the pavement. "I think I forgot to put my blaster on stun," he added ruefully.

Miss Colbert retorted, "I'm certain they didn't have their weapons on stun." She kicked at one of the fallen men, who grunted. "We need to contact . . ."

The soft roar of an engine muffled Miss Colbert's words. Both she and Anakin glanced up and saw a shuttle descend from the wet sky. Once the shuttle landed on the ground, a male Zabrak and a female human departed from the vehicle. Their uniforms indicated that they were part of Worlport's security force. "What's going on?" the Zabrak demanded. He glanced at the bodies on the ground. "Falin Brand." He shook his head in disgust.

"Along with Yun Cardo and Raynor," the human woman added. She examined the bodies before frowning at Anakin and his companion. "One of them is still alive. What happened?"

Before Anakin could speak, Miss Colbert informed the security officers about her encounter with her attackers. "I'm afraid that one of them got away," she ruefully added. "A human woman named . . ."

". . . Neela Prey," the Zabrak grimly finished. "The leader of a gang of street scum who prey upon pedestrians. Especially visitors. I'm Officer Viert." He nodded at his partner. "And this is Officer Yung. We will require your names, so that we can include you in our report." Viert pulled out a data pad.

Anakin gave Officers Viert and Yung his alias and explained that he had come upon Miss Colbert, while she was under attack. Meanwhile, the Maldarian woman hesitated before she gave a name. "Serena Cunus," she replied. Anakin shot her a surprised glance. "From Chandrila. I'm a visitor."

Officer Yung directed her gaze at Anakin. "And you? Are you also a visitor?"

"Freighter pilot," Anakin replied. "I had arrived here, yesterday . . . with a cargo. I'm simply spending a few days until I leave."

The human officer pulled out a comlink and began to speak into it. Meanwhile, Officer Viert informed the couple that they were free to go. "We have your statements. If we need to contact you about a trial . . ."

"Trial?" Miss Colbert exclaimed. "But I'm a visitor."

Viert nodded at the thugs. "One of them is still alive, Milady. Hopefully, he will be able to tell us where we can find his friend, Prey. Like I said, we will contact you for his trial. It should be within a day or two."

Anakin grabbed hold of Miss Colbert's free arm. "Thank you, Officer. If you need me, I'll be staying at the Hotel Grand."

"So will I," Miss Colbert added weakly.

Realizing that the perfect moment to leave had arrived, Anakin murmured, "Excuse us." Then he drew the Maldarian woman away from the crime scene. Anakin eventually led her toward a shuttle stop. "Well, I believe we've just had our excitement for the day."

"I cannot testify at that man's hearing!" Miss Colbert bewailed. "The senator and I will probably have returned to Maldare, by then."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Then chances are that he will be released."

"But that is not right!"

A sigh left the pilot's mouth. "There are a great many things in this universe that are not right . . . or fair, Milady." A grim reminder of his past flashed in Anakin's mind. He added bitterly, "Trust me. I had to learn the hard way."

The Maldarian woman fell silent. Both she and Anakin spotted a shuttle bus descend from the sky. "Our shuttle has arrived," she murmured.

Anakin simply nodded. Standing close to his companion resurrected feelings of longing and desire he had experienced when he first spotted her outside of the junk shop. This time, he decided not to fight his feelings. "How many hours or minutes do you have left until you rejoin Senator Dahlma?" he asked.

"A little over ninety minutes. Why?"

The shuttle landed on the ground, several feet away from the couple. Anakin took a deep breath and asked, "Would you like to have lunch with me? I . . . know of a place not far from the hotel." The shuttle finally halted before them.

Miss Colbert gave the former Jedi a long stare. The latter could see the temptation of such an offer glittering in her green eyes. To his relief, she smiled and answered, "I would love to join you, Captain Horus. By the way, why don't you call me, Igraine?"

Anakin returned her smile. "And you can call me Set." The shuttle's doors slide and Anakin followed Miss Col . . . Igraine inside the vehicle.

--------

Han snapped one of the intake valve levers back in place. Then he glanced at the Javian Hawk's chronometer and realized that Anakin had been gone for over an hour. He shook his head in disbelief. Exactly how long did it take to find a couple of power cells in this town?

Just as he was about to head for the cockpit, a voice cracked over his personal comlink. "Han? Are you there? It's . . . Set."

Set? Han's mind immediately set off warning bells. Either Anakin suspected Chewbacca of being nearby . . . or he had company. "Yeah, buddy. I'm here. Uh . . . about those power cells for the console? Have you found any?"

A sigh filled Han's ears. "Not yet," Anakin's voice replied. "I've checked four stores, so far and they're all out of power cells. Apparently, the influx of pilots on this rock has depleted the supplies." Anakin paused. "Listen, it's almost time for lunch. Why don't you and Chewbacca take a break? Work on the Hawk, after lunch. I should be able to find some power cells by then."

Han would prefer to continue checking the Hawk's systems for any further repairs, rather than eat. But with Anakin in another part of the city . . . "Okay, where do you want to meet?"

Static crackled from Han's comlink, as he awaited Anakin's answer. Then the latter finally answered, "Actually, you and Chewbacca can go find some place to eat. I . . ."

"Captain Horus," a female's voice chirped. "We've arrived at our stop."

Why that sly dog! Han did not know whether to feel annoyed or relieved by Anakin's abandonment of him and Chewie for female companionship. "You were saying . . . buddy?" he wryly demanded.

An embarrassed cough followed before Anakin finally answered, "Uh . . . I'm with Miss Colbert. Senator Dahlma's aide."

"I do recall remembering who she is." Han said caustically. Then he added, "Hey, don't forget about the power cells you need to buy. And that meeting with Voranda at the Lady Luck Casino."

Anakin's voice replied, "Yeah. I'll be there. See you later, Han."

The young Corellian overheard Miss Colbert asked, "Who is Voranda?" He allowed himself an amused smile and made his way toward the starship's port side.

"Hey Chewie!" he cried. "Looks like we . . ." Han paused at the sight of the Wookie standing before the weapons locker and staring . . . at Anakin's lightsaber. "So, thinking about your old Jedi friends?"

Looking slightly startled, Chewbacca merely nodded. "And an old acquaintance from the Clone Wars," he added. "He was a powerful old Jedi Master named Yoda. He had commanded our troops against a Separatist invasion force."

"You knew Yoda?" The question popped out of Han's mouth before he could stop himself.

A frown creased Chewbacca's brow. "You've heard of him?"

Han quickly thought up a story to make up for his faux pas. "Um . . . yeah. From some old Jedi Knight," he quickly added. "Set and I had met him years ago. On Dantooine."

The Wookie nodded at the lightsaber. "Did you get that from him?"

"Huh? Han heaved an inward sigh. He really should learn to lie a little better. "Uh . . . no. No, we . . . um, found that . . . the following day."

Chewbacca asked, "Why didn't you give it to the old Jedi, anyway?"

Oh great! Again, Han hesitated before he came up with another answer. "Um . . . he left. The old Jedi Knight. He . . . um, left the day before we found it." Nodding, he added weakly, "Yeah."

Chewbacca merely grunted.

Han quickly changed the subject. "By the way, I've just heard from Set. It seems he's having lunch with a certain senator's aide he had ran into. And he hasn't bought the power cells, yet." With a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders. "So . . . we might as well break for lunch. C'mon."

Once more, Chewbacca stared at the lightsaber. Then he shook his head and walked away from the weapons locker. Han followed. As the pair disembarked from the Javian Hawk, the Corellian found himself wondering how Chewbacca would react if he knew the truth about Anakin's past as a Jedi . . . and a Sith Lord.

END OF CHAPTER TEN


	12. Chapter 11

b"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK/b

iCHAPTER ELEVEN/i

JUNDLAND WASTES, TATOOINE

The former Jedi Master sat in the middle of the ground, inside his cave hovel. With his eyes closed shut, he allowed his mind to drift deeply into a state of meditation. With the supper at the Lars homestead looming ahead, Obi-Wan felt he needed a period of meditation to keep his emotional state in check. Especially since he would soon find himself spending several hours with his former apprentice's children. lj-cut

Nearly a half hour had passed before Obi-Wan felt a familiar presence within the Force. He slowly opened his eyes and found the tall, transparent figure of Qui-Gon Jinn looming before him. A faint blue light surrounded his master. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and murmured, "Qui-Gon."

"Obi-Wan," the Force ghost responded in his usual calm manner. "You did summon me, did you not?"

A lie hovered upon Obi-Wan's lips. Realizing that he had not the heart to use it, he heaved a sigh. "I suppose I did. I . . ."

"Yes, I understand," Qui-Gon continued. "You wish to speak about your upcoming supper with Anakin's children."

Obi-Wan finally burst forth with a rendition of his encounter with the Skywalker children in Anchorhead. "I truly had no intention of contacting them," he continued. "But when young Leia had invited me for supper, I could not resist. You should see them, Master. The girl is a spitting image of her mother and young Luke reminds me Anakin at that age. Although, I suspect that he may have inherited his mother's height and temperament. Looking at them reminded me of the potential Anakin once possessed."

I"Once?"/I One of Qui-Gon's brows quirked upward.

A slight cough escaped from Obi-Wan's mouth. "I did not mean . . ." Then he broke off with another sigh. "It's amazing. It has been nearly twenty-five years since your death and you still manage to make me feel like the young apprentice I used to be."

"Only in your mind, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stated firmly. "And I believe that you are still my apprentice. Despite my lack of a . . . physical presence. Now what did you mean by that comment regarding Anakin?"

Obi-Wan decided that he might as well express his true feelings. "Master, is it possible that the prophecy regarding the Chosen One might pertain to one or both of Anakin's children?"

A long pause followed, as Qui-Gon regarded Obi-Wan with a penetrating stare that made the latter squirm. "It is . . . possible," the Jedi Master finally answered. "But surely it is premature to discount Anakin?"

The question left Obi-Wan in an emotional quandary tinged with jealousy. It seemed ridiculous. He should have moved past his initial jealousy regarding his former apprentice and actually believed he had after becoming Anakin's tutor. Yet, it did not take long for his old feelings to rush to the fore during with great speed. Could his jealousy be linked to Qui-Gon's regard for Anakin?

"Is it?" Obi-Wan finally countered. "For a brief period, Anakin had been the apprentice of a Sith Lord. He is partially responsible for the deaths of thousands of Jedi."

"And you intend to hold that against him, forever?"

Unable to think or say anything original, Obi-Wan utilized an old lesson he had learned as a Jedi initiate. "Master, have you forgotten that Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side. Master Yoda once taught us that once a person starts down the dark path, it will forever mark his or her destiny. Even if he had managed to turn away from the Emperor, Anakin has done nothing to make up for his crimes. I have not heard nothing of him confronting the Emperor or Rasche. And instead, he is leading the life of a . . . a smuggler."

Qui-Gon's gaze became hooded. "I see. So, you are saying that Anakin's submission to the Dark Side will mark him forever. Even to the point that forgiveness is out of the question? Do we really know what the future will bring for Anakin? Or the prophecy?"

A sigh left Obi-Wan's mouth. "What if he never fulfills the prophecy?" Shaking his head, he added, "I'm sorry, Master. Years ago, I had managed to overcome my doubts regarding Anakin. But now . . . they are as strong as ever. Now, I believe that we should consider the children."

"If you insist, Obi-Wan," the late Jedi Master murmured. "I cannot determine what you feel . . . or how you think. But I do suggest that you ask yourself - have you ever believed in Anakin? Truly had faith in him?"

A retort hung on Obi-Wan's lips. iOf course he once had faith in Anakin!/i After all, he had been the one who convinced the Jedi Council to knight his former apprentice. He and Anakin had fought as a team during the Clone Wars. And before that . . . Obi-Wan tried to remember the other times he had shown faith in Anakin. And yet, all he could recall were old doubts.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak and found himself unable to utter a sound. "Perhaps you might need more time to meditate," Qui-Gon continued. "I will take my leave now. Enjoy your supper with Anakin's children, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan finally said.

Qui-Gon added, "And take care of yourself. May the Force be with you." The Jedi Master's ghost force faded from view.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan remained seated in the middle of the floor . . . staring into space, as he contemplated his master's last question about his former apprentice. And his own private response.

-----------

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

Arm-in-arm, the couple strode across the Hotel Grand's wide lobby - deep in conversation. They finally entered one of the turbolifts, which conveyed them to the tenth floor. Upon reaching the suite that she shared with her mentor, Igraine turned to smile at her companion. "Thank you for a charming afternoon, Captain Horus. I truly enjoyed myself."

"Including our little encounter near the lake?" Captain Horus replied with a roguish smile. Igraine merely chuckled at his light joke. He added, "By the way, my name is Set. Set Horus."

Igraine uttered a soft, "Oh." Then she added, "And my name is Igraine. Instead of . . . iMilady/i." Again, she smiled. The couple locked eyes and Igraine found herself reeling inwardly from the force of the pilot's intense blue eyes. An idea came to Igraine. One she feared that her companion might misconstrue. "Captain Ho . . . uh, Set," she began tentatively, "are you . . . um, busy this evening?"

Mild confusion settled in Set's eyes. "I'm sorry?"

The Maldarian woman fought an urge to succumb to her wariness. She took a deep breath. "Will you be occupied, this evening? I . . . I wondered if you would like to have . . . dinner with me." When the pilot merely responded with widening eyes, Igraine's wariness increased. She quickly added, "Your friends are welcomed to join us, as well."

The pilot's smile became even more roguish before he finally answered, "I'm certain that Han and Chewbacca will have other plans for this evening. Don't you think?"

Igraine's wariness quickly dissipated, as vibrant warmth spread throughout her chest. She returned the pilot's smile. "Of course." The pair agreed to rendezvous in the hotel's lobby in another five-and-a-half hours. Feeling bold, Igraine invited Set inside her suite for a glass of Alderaanian wine.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Set politely answered. "And I have an appointment with some . . . well, with some friends. I'll see you in a few hours."

"In a few hours," Igraine repeated. She and Set bid their good-byes before she entered the suite. The young woman stopped in her tracks at the sight of Senator Dahlma conversing with a visitor in the suite's living room.

". . . don't seem to understand, Zoebeida, is that ridding ourselves of the Empire might take years," the visitor was saying. "Perhaps another decade. It took us this long just to finally form an alliance."

Igraine coughed slightly. The other two women stared at her. "Pardon me, Senator Dahlma," she said. "I'm back."

The senator nodded. "Igraine." Then she nodded at the third woman. "As you see, I have a guest."

"Milady," Igraine politely greeted the exiled Senator Amidala from Naboo. Then she returned her attention to her mentor. "By the way, Senator, is there anything you need before we return to the conference?"

Senator Dahlma shook her head. "I don't think so." She glanced at Senator Amidala, who slowly stood up. "Leaving so soon, Padme?"

The soft-spoken woman replied, "I left my conference notes in my room. And I need to speak with Bail about a certain matter. Excuse me." She strode toward the door. "I'll see you within a few minutes."

After the Nabooan woman left, Senator Dahlma heaved a sigh. "Poor Padme. It must be quite a burden to be stuck near the edge of the galaxy without the benefit of family or identity. Even Solipo Yeb has his sister and a new wife, I hear."

"Why did she fake her death?" Igraine demanded. "Senator Yeb didn't."

With another sigh, the senator replied, "I believe she was forced to fake her death in order to escape the Emperor's wrath. Like poor Garm Iblis. After all, she was one of the main supporters of that petition asking for Palpatine to step down during the Clone Wars. The Empire tried to have both Padme and Garm killed. At least the two of them can now live their lives without constantly being hunted by the Empire . . . unlike poor Solipo."

"Then perhaps she is better off," Igraine added. She paused, as an uncomfortable idea came to her. "Do you suppose the same could happen to us? End up with a fake identity or becoming a fugitive?"

The senator's dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you ask this question?"

"I . . ." Igraine hesitated. "Well, considering how we left Maladore . . ."

"Don't worry, Igraine," Senator Dahlma assured the younger woman. "I am quite certain the Empire is not aware of our trip. And if they were, Chattal or my friend, Dellis Bama would warn us. Have you been imagining a life as someone other than a senator's aide?"

Igraine's face grew warm, as the image of a certain handsome pilot lingered in her mind. "No, Milady! I . . . I'm just worried. After all, I cannot imagine what my life would be like if we end up becoming fugitives."

One of the senator's eyebrows quirked upward. "I don't know. I can only assume that a future with the handsome Captain Horus might seem very appealing to you."

"Milady! Really!" Now, Igraine's face felt as hot as the Tatooine suns. "I never said anything about Captain . . ."

A knowing smile curved the senator's lips. "I've seen the way you look at him, Igraine. And the way he looks at you. And you should have seen the expression on your face, when you entered the room. Even Senator Amidala noticed." To Igraine's surprise, the smile disappeared. "However, if you are truly serious about Captain Horus . . ." Senator Dahlma paused.

Dreading the other woman's next words, Igraine cautiously said, "Yes, Milady?"

A long pause followed before the senator continued. "Be careful, Igraine. Beneath the handsome face and good looks, Captain Horus strikes me as a very dangerous man. It almost seems as if . . ." She sighed. ". . . as if he is haunted by a thousand personal demons. Demons that I fear you might not possibly understand."

The older woman's words took Igraine by surprise. "I don't understand, Milady. If you've never trusted Se . . . Captain Horus, why did you hire him as our pilot?"

"Because I thought I could trust him. Then." Senator Dahlma took a sip from her goblet. "But after knowing him for less than two days, I cannot help but wonder if I had made a mistake. He is . . . there is something about him that is dark. And deep." She regarded Igraine with eyes filled with pity. "And I fear, dear Igraine, that you might not be able to deal with his true personality. Although you are familiar with the political world on Coruscant, you have very set ideas about how the universe should be. I wonder if you're flexible enough to deal with such an ambiguous personality like Captain Horus."

Igraine merely stared at her mentor. How could she . . .? Then the young Maldarian woman mentally dismissed the older one's words. iThere was nothing wrong with Set!/i Igraine came to the conclusion that the senator feared the young aide would become serious with the pilot. Something that went against the senator's sensibilities on class.

The older woman continued, "Igraine?" Dismay flickered in Senator Dahlma's eyes. "Oh dear! I have upset you. I don't mean to, but I simply wanted you to be aware of the possible consequences of a relationship with Captain Horus. Promise me that you will be careful."

Keeping her resentment in check, Igraine softly replied, "Yes Milady. I will."

iEND OF CHAPTER ELEVEN/i 


	13. Chapter 12

b"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK/b

iCHAPTER TWELVE/i

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

"Everyone! Please! May I have your attention, please?" Voranda Sen's voice silenced the chattering ones that buzzed inside the room.

Inside one of the Lady Luck Casino's private rooms, at least two dozen smugglers and freighter pilots had gathered for a meeting arranged by the red-haired Captain Sen. Chewbacca, who stood against one of the walls, observed the motley collection of pilots that sat around the rectangular-shaped table. He recognized at least three pilots - the Gungan, Toba Bari of the Sea Killer; the fair-haired human leader of the Freeholders, Silver Frye; and a Socorran human named Kaine Paulsen. During his years with the Drunken Lady, Chewbacca had encountered all three. And directly in front of him sat his two companions - Han and Set.

"What is this all about, Voranda?" a Duros smuggler demanded.

Captain Sen smiled at her colleague. "It's quite simple, Nootka. I have a proposal for you all. A proposal that will help all of you deal with the Empire. Permanently."

"Deal with the Empire?" A Kwuennox Smuggler cried out suspiciously, "What is this? Do you expect us to become Imperial agents or something?"

The red-haired human rolled her eyes with contempt. "Of course not! Really Ozik! What do you take me for?" She paused dramatically, as she allowed her gaze to sweep over the room. "I am proposing . . . an operation that should help end Imperial rule of the galaxy within several years."

Several voice resumed chattering at the same time. Chewbacca found himself growing excited. Ever since his capture, he had hoped to rejoin the fight against the Empire and bring about Kashyyyk's liberation. Captain Sen's hint seemed to suggest that day might be sooner than he had originally hoped. 

"Why don't you cut to the chase, Voranda?" Set commented dryly. "I believe I have a pretty good idea what this is about?" All eyes fell upon the human pilot. "You want to recruit us for some newly organized rebellion against the Empire. Don't you?"

Silence enveloped the room. All eyes fell upon Voranda Sen. Chewbacca noticed that most of the pilots did not seem enthusiastic about the idea of an organized fight against the Empire. Including Han. Set's blank expression made it difficult for Chewbacca to fathom the older pilot's reaction.

A sigh left Captain Sen's mouth. "I'm not . . ." The other voices inside the room grew louder. "Hey!" she cried. "I'm talking!" The voices ceased. With another sigh, she added, "I'm not trying to recruit new members to the Rebel cause! I . . . merely want to recruit your services as pilots. Freighter pilots. A new Rebel Alliance is being formed into an organized resistance against the Empire. We need smugglers and freighter pilots to ship arms, equipment, food and possible refugees to any base or headquarters we might form in the future. And we need pilots on a regular basis. Pilots like Kaine Paulsen," she nodded at the dark-haired Socarran, "who knows most or all of the shortcuts, byways and hyperspace lanes within the galaxy." She paused, while her audience remained silent. "Well?"

Chewbacca remained standing against the wall, hoping that his new companions would accept Sen's call-to-arms. Instead, Han and Set merely stared at the red-haired human. Like their other colleagues. All seemed reluctant or unwilling to volunteer. It took all of Chewbacca's willpower to keep his disappointment in check.

"In other words, you want us to become part of some Rebel freight system, shipping supplies and arms to your rebels on a regular basis?" Everyone now stared at the golden-haired Silver Frye, who had spoken. Chewbacca and his former Drunken Lady crewmen had once met her Freeholders in the Bastooine System nearly four years ago. "Why should we? Why should we give up our freedom to work for others?"

Frustration glittered in Voranda Sen's green eyes. "Freedom?" she exclaimed. "What freedom? You have no real freedom. I have no real freedom. None of us have been free since the Emperor came to power."

From the corner of his eye, Chewbacca saw Set's face tightened. Curious.

"We will never be free until we bring down the Empire," Set continued.

To Chewbacca's consternation, Han leaned forward with a sneer stamped on his young face. "By iwe/i, do you mean all of us? Or just your rebel friends?"

Captain Sen replied in a hard voice, "I mean iall/i of us, Solo. As long as the Empire exists, we're all in the same boat."

"And what happens once you and your friends . . . uh, finally get rid of the Empire? What happens to us?"

The red-haired human retorted, "How would I know? I'm not a Jedi! I can't foresee the future. Including my own. But I do know that I'm willing to take a chance for a better one. Are you? Or do you simply plan to spend the rest of your lives dodging Imperial ships for easy profits that you'll eventually spend?"

The room fell silent. For a moment, Chewbacca sensed a shift in attitude from the smugglers. Even Han's sneer seemed to have slipped a little. Then Captain Frye rose to her feet. "I'm sorry, Voranda, but I'm just not interested." Chewbacca's hope slipped a little. The fair-haired pirate continued, "The only organization I am willing to place my loyalty with are the Freeholders. Perhaps another time." She gave a quick nod and immediately left the room. At least a dozen more pilots followed her.

A desperate Sen turned to the remaining pilots. "What about the rest of you? Kaine? Toba?"

The Gungan spoke up. "Meesa be glad to join."

Sen flashed a grateful smile at Toba Bari. Three other pilots – unfamiliar to Chewbacca – volunteered. Kaine Paulsen did not. Captain Sen turned to the Javian Hawk's crew. "Han? Set?"

The young Corellian immediately answered, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested." Chewbacca's hearts sank.

"Set? What about you?"

A sigh left Set's mouth. "I don't know, Voranda. I think I'm with Han on this one. I'm not . . . I'm just not that interested in joining your rebellion."

"I don't believe this!" Captain Set cried. "You . . . a veteran of the Clone Wars!"

Set shot back, "I had fought against the Separatists. I fought for the Republic. And Palpatine."

"And yet you had helped Separatist refugees escape from the Empire, right after the war."

"For a price." Set shook his head. "I'm sorry Voranda, but . . . it's just not for me."

Disappointment gleamed in Sen's green eyes. "I'm sorry too. I had hoped that you – of all people – would consider my offer."

Chewbacca shot a quick glance at the Javian Hawk's captain. Guilt flashed in the latter's eyes. "I'm sorry, Voranda. I don't want to be dragged into some cause I'm not interested in fighting for. And I especially don't want to be part of some alliance or organization. But . . ." He paused, producing hope in Captain Sen's demeanor and alarm in Han's.

"But what?" Sen demanded.

Set heaved a sigh. "I would be willing to act as a temporary carrier for your alliance. Whenever the Hawk is available, Han and I would be more than happy to ship supplies or weapons for you. Right Han?" The young Corellian opened his mouth, but Set added, "You see, even he agrees. Of course, we're only willing to do this for a small fee."

Han closed his mouth. Chewbacca realized that Set's compromise suited him. Somewhat. He would have been a lot happier if his new companions had fully volunteered to join the rebellion. But he might as well be satisfied that Set had offered to help – even on a limited basis. Who knows? Perhaps one day both Set and Han will fully embrace the rebellion. Judging from Captain Sen's expression, she seemed to feel the same.

"Of course," the red-haired human said with a wry smile on her lips. Then she said to the remaining pilots, "What about the rest of you? Do you agree to Set's suggestion?" The pilots also agreed to act as temporary carriers for the rebels – including Paulsen. The meeting finally ended. Everyone filed out of the room.

As the Javian Hawk's crew made their way across the casino's main floor, Set asked Chewbacca, "Why didn't you volunteered to rejoin the rebellion? Be one of Voranda's pilots?"

Before the Wookie could answer, Han spoke up. "If Chewie had done so, he would have broken his life debt to us."

"Life debt?" Set exclaimed.

Han explained the tradition of the Wookie life debt to his older partner. "We had saved Chewie from slavery under the Imperials . . . and probably an early death. Because of that he has pledged a life debt oath to us. Look, I realize this might feel uncomfortable to you, but this is . . ."

Han's voice faded from Chewbacca's attention, as he became aware of a pair of eyes observing them. He may not be Jedi, but he possessed a good instinct for knowing that he is being watched. Sure enough, he spotted a female human with blond hair, standing behind a column. A slight growl rose from his throat.

"What is it, Chewie?" Han demanded.

The Wookie replied that he had sensed someone staring at them. "A woman."

"I thought so," Set added, after Han's translation. "I could have sworn I had sensed someone, myself. You said that she was a woman? Where is she?"

Chewbacca pointed at the column. But the woman had disappeared. "She must have realized you had seen her," Han said. "Just as well. Probably some pickpocket looking for a mark."

The Wookie and the two humans dismissed the woman from their minds and walked out of the casino.

-----------

MALAG, MALDARE

"Is he awake, yet?" a deep voice demanded.

Mako moaned slightly, as a gloved hand probed his eyelids. "I believe so, my Lord," another voice replied.

"You believe so?" the deep voice questioned. "Perhaps we should make certain that our guest is fully awake."

Seconds later, cold water splashed upon Mako's face. The smuggler sprang into a sitting position with a cry on his lips. "Wha . . .?" Mako glanced around with wide eyes. He noticed that he sat on a single cot situated against a stone wall of a holding cell. "Where am I?" His gaze focused upon two men – a pale-faced man with curly brown hair, who wore the dark uniform of an Imperial inquisitor; and a tall man with intense dark eyes frightened Mako. The taller man wore a black tunic and trousers and a cloak that billowed from the tunic. Mako realized that he had seen this man at least twice on the HoloNet News . . . and in person.

"Good afternoon, Master Spince," the tall man greeted ominously. "I wondered when you would awaken."

Mako gaped at the mention of his name. "How . . . how did you . . .?"

". . . know your name?" the man continued. "Mako Spince, disgraced son of the prominent Senator Spince of Corellia. Your name was the talk of both the Imperial Fleet and many prominent citizens on Coruscant following your expulsion from the Imperial Academy. Speaking of names, I might as well introduce myself. I am Darth Rasche, the Emperor's personal liaison."

Mako's stomach formed a tight knot. He should have recognized Lord Rasche upon sight. His father had once pointed out the Imperial liaison on Coruscant, just before his departure for the Imperial Space Academy on Carida. "Uh . . . why did . . ." He wiped his moist face with the back of one sleeve. "I don't understand. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You fired upon Imperial troops."

"They were firing at me and my passenger! What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and allow myself to be shot?"

Lord Rasche loomed closer to Mako. There was something about him that reminded the smuggler of Set Horus in a dark mood. The dark-clad man handed him a white handkerchief. "Wipe yourself with this, Captain Spince. Meanwhile, I believe you should know that your . . . passenger was the manservant of Senator Zoebeida Dahlma of this system. The senator is wanted for questioning by the Empire. We would like to know why she had lied about her destination." The Imperial liaison paused, as his dark eyes bored into Mako's. For a second, the smuggler thought he had detected a yellow flash in those eyes.

"Look, I don't know anything about Senator Dahlma's plans . . ." Mako began.

Darth Rasche interrupted. "Oh, but you do. According to an employee of the Lumati Hotel, you were among several pilots seen entering the suite she had been staying at. Why did you visit her suite?"

A sardonic retort hovered on the tip of Mako's tongue. But another glance into those cold eyes kept his response in check. Instead, he heaved a defeated sigh and answered, "If you must know, Senator Dahlma's aide wanted to hire a pilot to take her . . . well, she didn't exactly say where the senator wanted to go."

The dark eyes remained fixed upon Mako's face, making the smuggler feel increasingly uncomfortable. "Captain Spince, I will fully admit that I can be a dangerous man to cross. But I do keep my word. If you will cooperate, I guarantee that you will not be incarcerated or punished in any other way. But if you lie to me and refuse to cooperate . . ." Lord Rasche did not finish his sentence. He did not have to. Mako understood the man's implication. "Where was Senator Dahlma planning to go, Captain?"

Another sigh left Mako's mouth. i'Sorry Han,'/i he said to himself. Then he answered aloud, "Ord Mantell. At least that is what I had overheard Senator Dahlma tell the pilot she had hired. I . . . uh, was checking my ship's systems, when they left from the same hangar."

"And who is this pilot?" Lord Rasche demanded.

"I don't know." Mako paused. "But I remember the name of the starship. The Javian Hawk."

Triumph gleamed in Darth Rasche's eyes. "Thank you, Captain Spince. You have my permission to leave Maldare." Mako heaved a sigh of relief. "And Captain, I hope for your sake that your colleague never learn about your revelation." He shot a snide grin at the smuggler and turned away.

As he watched Lord Rasche leave the cell, Mako found himself praying to all of the gods that Han . . . and especially the intimidating Set Horus never learn of his betrayal. Period.

iEND OF CHAPTER TWELVE/i 


	14. Chapter 13

b"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE" by RFK/b

iCHAPTER THIRTEEN/i

LARS HOMESTEAD, TATOOINE

Aside from the chatter that poured from the children's mouths, there seemed to be a vow of silence between the adults around the Lars' dining table. Or so it seemed to Obi-Wan. Owen and Beru Lars never struck the former Jedi Master as the verbose types. But he found Huff Darklighter's silent appraisal of him to be quite . . . distracting. 

Obi-Wan had been surprised to find Darklighter and his young son at the Lars farm. When Leia had issued her supper invitation, apparently she also included the Darklighters. It took Obi-Wan several minutes to realize that the wealthy landowner wanted to express gratitude for protecting his son from a local drunk. But why did the man have to regard him as some kind of commodity?

"What exactly is your profession, Master Kenobi?" Darklighter demanded, interrupting the children's chatter.

Fixing the land baron with a polite smile, Obi-Wan replied, "I am retired, Master Darklighter. I used to be . . . a diplomat. A trade emissary between my homeworld and Coruscant."

"And where do you come from?"

All eyes now focused on the former Jedi Master. Both Owen and Beru seemed particularly anxious. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "From Ghorman. I had retired from diplomatic service and settled here on Tatooine, some ten years ago." Obi-Wan had deliberately chosen a planet that was not only under direct Imperial control, but had been the site of the notorious Ghorman Massacre - an incident that led to the deaths of anti-tax demonstrators at the hands of an Imperial officer. From the corner of his eye, he saw Owen's shoulders sag with relief.

"But why Tatooine?" Darklighter insisted. "This is practically the far end of the galaxy."

Owen opened his mouth to respond, but Obi-Wan spoke first. "I'm afraid that it was not a matter of choice. I . . . It's personal."

"It must be very frustrating for you to be so far from the center of the Empire," Darklighter continued. "Of course, I personally consider that beneficial. If you must know, I am not a fan of the Empire." The landowner's mouth formed a tight line. "That business on Ghorman . . . We don't need such things here on Tatooine. Which is why I am grateful that the Imperial presence

Again, Obi-Wan responded with a polite smile. "Yes, well that particular business had been difficult for many of us. A cousin of mine had protested the actions of the Imperials. Needless to say, nearly everyone in our family . . ."

"I perfectly understand, sir," Darklighter added.

Luke, who had been staring at Obi-Wan, commented, "It must be hard living on Tatooine all these years."

Obi-Wan gave the fair-haired boy a bright smile. "At first. But one learns to adapt."

"But what do you do . . . on Tatooine, I mean?" Luke asked. "Biggs and me like to fly. Sometimes we go racing through Beggar's Canyon in T-16 Skyhoppers."

The dark-haired Biggs added, "Well, we've only started racing last year."

"And at such a young age," Obi-Wan added with a smile. "I'm impressed."

"Luke, on the other hand, is the better pilot." Biggs regarded his friend with genuine admiration. "As much as I hate to admit it." Obi-Wan noted the slight frown on the face of the young boy's father. "Both of us plan to join the Imperial Academy to become pilots."

Obi-Wan tried to imagine the fugitive Luke as an Imperial officer . . . and failed. He knew that it would not take the Emperor and Rasche very long to find him.

Apparently, Anakin's son seemed aware of his situation for he added hastily, "Or we might start our own galatic freight service."

"But we can really learn to fly as Imperial pilots, first," Biggs insisted.

Leia snorted derisively. "I don't see why anyone would want to join the Imperial Academy in the first place. The military seems only interested in making war upon others."

Alarm flared in Beru Lars' wide eyes. Her husband gruffly admonished the young girl. "Leia! This is not the time or place for political talk." He shot a nervous glance at the land baron.

Judging from the expression on Darklighter's face, Obi-Wan surmised that the man seemed to agree with Leia. "Let the young lady talk, Owen. After all, the Empire is not exactly popular with the citizens of Tatooine. I certainly don't care for it. In fact," he shot a dark look at his son, "I still cannot understand my son's desire to become an Imperial officer."

Young Biggs exclaimed, "Because it would help Luke and me become better pilots, Father!" 

The landowner merely grunted. "I can think of a better future for you, young man, than getting involved with the Imperials." He turned to Obi-Wan. "Don't you agree?"

"Uh . . . if you say so . . . sir." Obi-Wan noticed that Darklighter seemed satisfied with his answer. Then he glanced at the Lars and sensed relief pouring from Beru. However, a touch of anger emanated from a very tense Owen. Obi-Wan realized that it been a mistake for him to accept this supper invitation. And he promised himself it was one that he would never again repeat.

-----------

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

"It's time for me to leave," Anakin announced.

Han glanced at the suite's chronometer. It read fifteen minutes after seven. "You and the senator's aide plan to have dinner, here in the hotel?"

A wide smile stretched Anakin's mouth. "Nope. I have something better in mind. You and Chewie try to stay out of trouble." He started toward the door.

The young Corellian rolled his eyes in mild annoyance. "Hey, I'm not the one who fought it out with a bunch of street scum! Remember?"

Anakin's grin merely widened before he left the room.

Once the door slid shut, Han strode toward his bedroom to shower and change into cleaner clothes. Chewbacca had remained with the Javian Hawk to finish inspecting the ship's systems. Han had expected the Wookie's return at least an hour ago. He hoped to pay another visit to the Lady Fate Casino and repeat his success of last night. Just as he had removed his shirt, the announciator rang. A frowning Han donned his shirt on and strode toward the suite's door. "Yes?" he cried.

A woman's voice replied, "Pardon me sir, but I need to speak with you." Suspicious of the woman's vague answer, Han grabbed his blaster pistol. One could never be too careful around strangers - especially in a smuggler's haven like Ord Mantell.

Han pushed a button and the door slid open. He inhaled sharply at the sight of a dark-haired, petite woman standing in the doorway. Judging from her rich blue gown and elegantly styled chignon, he had no trouble recognizing a member of the elite. The woman practically reeked of class. Only what was she doing in a place like Worlport and why did she strongly remind him of Senator Dahlma's aide? Unlike Miss Colbert, this woman possessed wide dark eyes, not green ones. Those same dark eyes now regarded him with an intensity he found slightly uncomfortable.

"May I help you, miss?" Han asked.

The woman scrutinized him in that same intense manner. Disappointment flashed in her eyes before responded with a polite smile. "I am sorry to interrupt you, sir, but . . ." She sighed. Her voice possessed a light and girlish note that Han found interesting.

"Are you looking for someone?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I once knew." She paused . . . as if an idea had suddenly came to her. "Do you . . . are you sharing this room with someone else?"

A suspicious thought struck Han that this woman might have recognized Anakin. She seemed the type who may have spent time on Coruscant. And she looked old enough to have lived in the galaxy's capital about a decade ago. However, the last thing Han wanted was to alert anyone of Anakin's presence. Especially someone familiar with a place like Coruscant. He smiled politely at the woman. "Sorry lady. My roommate happens to be . . ."

A slight growl interrupted the pair. Han nodded at the tall Wookie that had suddenly appeared behind the woman. "And here he is. Hey Chewie! What took you so long?"

The woman glanced at Chewbacca. "This is your roommate?"

"That's right."

"You don't have a second . . .?"

Han quickly added, "This suite only has two bedrooms, miss." He paused. "Anything else?"

Another polite smile formed on the woman's lips. "No, I guess not. Pardon me for wasting your time. My mistake." She nodded once more and walked away.

Chewbacca entered the suite. "Who was that?" he growled.

Han merely shrugged his shoulders. "No one. Just someone with a case of mistaken identity."

----------

Upon reaching the hotel's lobby, Anakin settled in an empty chair inside one of the salons adjacent to the lobby. He had made reservations at one of Worlport's most exclusive restaurants - the Sapphire Moon. Only the reservation called for eight o'clock and Igraine happened to be ten minutes late. What could be taking her so long?

An impatient Anakin glanced at the salon's chronometer. At that moment, his impatience vanished as he sensed a familiar presence. One that he had not felt in . . .

"I thought it was you!" a man's voice cried out.

Anakin glanced to his left. His eyes widened at the sight of Ferus Olin standing in the salon's doorway. Memories of a long ago rivalry during his years with the Jedi Order rushed into his brains. "Ferus?"

The older man entered the salon. "Anakin Skywalker," he declared. "What in the blazes are you doing here, of all places?" Ferus eased into an empty chair, opposite Anakin.

The former Jedi Knight coughed slightly. "Waiting for someone. I have a . . . supper engagement."

A slightly bitter smile touched Ferus' lips. "Same old Anakin. Always evasive." Anakin inwardly bridled at his former rival's comment. "No, I mean here on Ord Mantell. What are you doing here? This system is mainly a haven for smugglers."

Anakin sighed. "Then I should feel right at home." He stared pointedly at his companion.

Ferus' face flushed slightly. "Oh. Of course. I had learned from Obi-Wan that you had become . . . a smuggler."

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin blinked at the mention of his former master. "When . . .?"

Ferus cleared his throat. "I had seen him about several days ago. And nine years before our last meeting. He told me about your new . . . vocation."

Anakin inhaled sharply. "And how did he find out?" he coldly asked.

"From a former passenger of yours. A Senator Solipo Yeb. I believe that you had helped him escape from Corellia some . . ."

Sharply, Anakin interrupted. "Yes, I remember. I had no idea that Obi-Wan had been keeping an eye on me."

"He had tried looking for you during the Jedi Purge," Ferus added. Then he shrugged. "But to no avail. Right now, he is living on . . ."

"I'm not interested in Obi-Wan's whereabouts." Anakin realized that he had spoken sharper than he originally intended. He shook his head in mild annoyance, as Ferus stared at him. "Sorry, I didn't meant sound . . . hostile."

Disbelief tinged Ferus' voice. "Surely you want to know where he is?"

Anakin sighed. He might as well tell the truth. "To be honest, Obi-Wan and I had parted on bad terms. You must know why."

Confusion filled Ferus' eyes. "Why would I?" the other man replied, frowning. "What had happened between you two?"

Should he tell the truth? Anakin could imagine the disgust and outrage that would pour from Ferus. Then again, why should he care? The former padawans had never cared for each other. Anakin took another deep breath and said, "Quite simple. I had betrayed the Order by becoming the Emperor's apprentice. A Sith apprentice. It happened during the last days of the war."

Shock appeared in Olin's golden brown eyes, followed by disbelief. And anger. "No! That's . . . You would never . . . ."

"Never turn to the Dark Side?" Anakin finished mockingly. "Rather odd coming from you. Didn't you once tell Obi-Wan that it was dangerous for me to be a part of the Order?"

"No! I mean . . ." Suspicion gleamed in Ferus' eyes. "How did you . . . Were you eavesdropping?"

A snicker escaped from Anakin's mouth. "Let's just say that I had overheard a conversation between you two quite by accident. Not long before you had left the Order."

Ferus cried, "I don't believe it! In fact, it's impossible. Romulus Wort became Lord Sidious' new apprentice after the war. After Dooku's death."

In a hard voice, Anakin added, "You mean, after me. I became the Emperor's apprentice not long after Dooku's death. In fact, during the beginning of the Purge. I was the one who led the attack on the Temple. I had also killed the Separatist leaders on Mustafar, where Obi-Wan also caught up with me. We dueled and . . ." Anakin paused, as he recalled those odd visions of his possible future as a Sith apprentice. He sighed. "I had a vision . . . through the Force. Of my future life as Darth Vader. So I left. I left Obi-Wan on Mustafar and I turned my back on the Emperor. Which is how I started a new career as a smuggler."

Ferus merely regarded Anakin with a stunned expression. Disgust and anger soon filled his eyes. "You betrayed the Order?" he hissed.

"I believe I just said so."

Angrily, the other man demanded, "So, you're just going to sit there and pretend that you did nothing wrong? Do you think you can simply turn your back on your crimes and pretend all is well with the universe?"

Anakin retorted, "Don't worry, Ferus! I've been suffering the consequences of my actions for the past decade! And I'm quite certain that I'll continue to pay for years to come." He paused and regarded the other man with a challenging stare. "Unless you want to punish me, now. Strike me down with the weapon you still carry."

"And what? Give in to the Dark Side, as you did?" Contempt flashed in Ferus' eyes. "Become the Emperor's new apprentice? I would never even consi . . ." He paused, as his face suddenly paled. Anguish and guilt replaced the contempt in his eyes. "I . . ."

Frowning, Anakin demanded, "You what?" Ferus' changed demeanor took him by surprise. "What were you going to say?" Using the Force, Anakin tried to sense what had suddenly alarmed Ferus. He detected a faint hint of another presence. Someone whom he had not laid eyes upon in over a decade. "You've been with the Emperor," he whispered accusingly. "Haven't you? When? Recently? Several years ago?"

Ferus' shoulders sagged in defeat. "It's been at least four or five years since I was last in his presence." After a long pause, he added, "I have . . . occasionally served as an agent . . . on the Emperor's behalf." He glanced up to look at Anakin with pleading eyes. "I had a good reason for my actions."

Anakin felt inclined to ask Ferus to explain further. But since he felt no inclination to reveal his own reasons for betraying the Jedi, He did not bother to ask. As it turned out, he did not have to.

"You don't understand," Ferus continued. "I had received a personal message from the Emperor that two of my friends - including my former partner, Roan Lands - had been arrested by the Bellassan government. The Emperor asked me to search for a rebel saboteur on Samaria, in exchange for their release and amnesty. I had no choice but to accept."

Unable to stop himself, Anakin asked, "Did the Emperor keep his word?"

Ferus paused. "I told a few friends about Roan's capture and they managed to free him and Dona Telamark and they went to Bellassa to free them. I went to Samaria to find the saboteur. She turned out to be an old friend of Obi-Wan and I helped both her and her son to escape from the Imperials. Both Roan and Dona were rescued by friends and they met me on Samaria. However, Romulus . . . I mean, Lord Rasche and several stormtroopers appeared. I had remained behind to delay them so that my friends could escape." A bitter laugh escaped from his mouth. Rasche merely ignored me and went after my friends, but they got away. I remained on Samaria . . . and got caught up in the rebellion there." A pained expression appeared on his face. "I also found myself acting as a double agent for both the Imperials and the Samarian rebels. I . . . thought I could help the rebellion in this manner, but . . . it all ended badly." He sighed. "Roan is dead. And my other friends began to consider me as a traitor."

A deep suspicion niggled at the back of Anakin's mind. "I thought your friend, Roan, had managed to escape. How did he . . .?" He broke off, as an elegantly dressed Igraine loomed in the doorway.

"Set? Are you ready?" Igraine's gaze fell upon Ferus. "Oh. I didn't realize you had company."

Both men stood up. Ferus bowed. "Milady."

Igraine asked, "Are you an old friend of Set's?"

Ferus blinked momentarily at the mention of Anakin's alias.

Anakin quickly added, "We're old companions from the Clone Wars. Ig . . ." He cut off when Igraine frowned at him. "I mean . . . Serena Cunus meet . . ."

"Petre Larker," Ferus finished. "Of Chommell Minor."

Igraine smiled politely. "Nice to meet you." She turned to Anakin. "Are you ready?" 

After a quick nod, Anakin turned to Ferus and gave the latter a twisted smile. "Nice to see you again . . . Petre."

Ferus merely responded with a half-hearted smile.

As the couple walked away from the salon, Igraine asked, "Did you say that you two had fought together during the Clone Wars?"

"Yes," Anakin lied. "Both . . .Petre and my mother were from the Chommell System. It had been wracked by constant invasion attempts by the Separatists."

"Interesting. I wonder if he was a former Jedi, as well," Igrained added. "His dress seemed to hint it." Anakin inwardly winced at the Maldarian woman's sharp observance. Then she added, "Were you two, friends?"

A dersive snort escaped from Anakin's mouth before he could stop himself. "More like acquaintances." He shot a reassuring smile at his companion. "Ready for an exceptional dining experience?"

Igraine broke into a smile. "Lead the way, Captain Horus."

The pair made their way past the lobby and merged outside, into the wet evening.

iEND OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN/i 


	15. Chapter 14

b"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE"/b

iCHAPTER FOURTEEN/i

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

Inside the hotel▓s Jewel Conference Room, Padme sat at a table with Bail, Voranda, Mon and Garm; while a waiter served their evening meals. Once the waiter moved on to another table, Bail turned to the red-haired pilot. ⌠Voranda, how did it go with the pilots this afternoon?■

A heartfelt sigh left Voranda▓s mouth. ⌠Not very well, I▓m afraid. At least two dozen pilots had appeared at my meeting. Half of them walked out.■

⌠Did they even consider helping us?■ Padme demanded.

Voranda shook her head. ⌠They absolutely refused to have anything to do with the rebellion.■

⌠Idiots!■ Garm Ilbis growled. ⌠Why can▓t they see the dangers of allowing the Empire to exist?■

Mon gave her elegant shoulders a shrug. ⌠They are smugglers and pirates, Garm. What did you expect? These . . . ispacers/i are probably more concerned with profit than our cause.■

Padme saw Garm glare at the red-haired senator. What was it about Mon that raised his ire?

⌠Perhaps it is best that we limit our recruitment to pilots interested in the cause,■ Bail suggested. ⌠Like those who are not criminals or smugglers.■

Voranda nodded. ⌠I agree. However, I did manage to recruit at least five or six smugglers to the cause. And another five had agreed to help whenever they were available.■

⌠Odd terms,■ Padme commented. She wondered if the dark-haired young man and the Wookie she had earlier met were pilots. Or the other man . . . the one who had briefly reminded her of Anakin.

Bail sighed. ⌠Odd or not, at least these pilots have agreed to help. Somewhat.■ He placed his utensils on his plate and regarded Padme and the others with a satisfied air. ⌠What really matters is that we have finally commenced upon an organized rebellion against the Empire.■

Although Padme joined the others in assent for Bail▓s small speech, her thoughts remained focused upon the young man and the Wookie she had earlier encountered. Despite the young man▓s protests, Padme suspected that the pair did have a third roommate. She wondered if it happened to be the tall man in the dark clothes who eerily reminded her of her missing husband.

------------ 

Supper at the Sapphire Moon proved to be an enjoyable affair for Anakin and his companion. They enjoyed an excellent meal of Roba steak, Corellian potatoes, Scrimpi with Glockaw Sauce and Alderaanian wine. By the time they finally left the restaurant, the rain had ceased. 

Arm-in-arm, the couple strolled through Worlport▓s most exclusive shopping neighborhood. The evening seemed to be going fine . . . until Igraine brought up the subject of Ferus Olin. ⌠How long has it been since you last saw your friend?■ the Maldarian woman asked.

Anakin frowned. ⌠Friend?■

⌠The one I had met at the hotel before we left.■

A sigh left Anakin▓s mouth. ⌠Oh yeah. Ferus. Actually, we were never friends.■

A pause followed before Igraine murmured, ⌠I should have known. I thought I had detected a certain . . . lack of camaraderie between you two. Did you dislike each other?■

⌠We just . . .■ Anakin paused, as he considered his next words. ⌠We never really warmed toward one another.■ iWhich happened to be the truth/i, he silently added.

Igraine continued, ⌠You had difficulty warming up to the Jedi?■

Anakin opened his mouth to repudiate Igraine▓s description of Ferus. He changed his mind, realizing that Igraine might not be that easy to deceive. ⌠Just that particular Jedi,■ he finally confessed. ⌠There were times he could be . . . well, a little priggish. One can only wonder what he thought of me.■

⌠So, he is a Jedi Knight,■ Igraine declared breathlessly. ⌠I thought so. There had been a few of them on Maldare just after the Clone War. But they did not remain very long.■

The couple continued to walk along the wide avenue. They finally came upon a large, classical-style building with pillars, when more rain began to fall. Anakin led Igraine to shelter underneath the portico. Laughing softly, the pair paused next to one pillar. Anakin glanced at Igraine▓s slightly damp face. Blue eyes met wide green ones and their laughter ceased. Electricity crackled between the pair . . . before Anakin lowered his mouth upon hers.

The kiss began as a light connection of two pairs of soft lips. Then a ball of heat welled inside the former Jedi Knight. It did not take long before what started as a light kiss, became a full blown passionate one.

After what seemed like an eon, the couple √ reluctantly √ ended their kiss. Breathing heavily, Anakin murmured, ⌠I, uh . . . I didn▓t mean to . . . um, I mean . . .■

⌠I▓m glad that we kissed,■ Igraine declared breathlessly. ⌠I▓ve wanted to kiss you since we first met.■ A gasp left her mouth. ⌠I mean . . .■

Chuckling softly, Anakin planted a light kiss on the side of her mouth. ⌠I think I know what you meant,■ he murmured. ⌠And I feel the same.■ As he lowered his mouth upon Igraine▓s for the second time, Anakin realized that he meant every word.■

---------

Several yards away, a human woman with a long blond ponytail observed the couple▓s embrace with mild distaste. She recognized them as the pair that had killed her companions, today. Earlier, she had spotted the man √ obviously a spacer √ at the Lady Fate Casino with another human and a Wookie. As for the couple, she had first come across them leaving the Sapphire Moon restaurant on Arial Avenue. The woman saw this chance encounter as an opportunity to exact revenge upon the pair for her colleagues▓ deaths. 

The couple slowly drew apart. They spoke for a few minutes before hailing a passing air taxi. As the taxi conveying the couple ascended to the sky a few minutes later, Neela Prey strode toward the curb to hail another. She climbed inside and ordered the driver, a Rodian, to follow the other vehicle.

Neela▓s taxi eventually followed the couple to Worlport▓s bustling spaceport. After paying off her driver, she followed the pair to a hangar located on Volange Street. Two Corellian starships stood inside the hangar √ star skiff and a freighter. The couple boarded the freighter.

Several ideas came to Neela on how to get her revenge for her friends▓ deaths. One involved boarding the freighter and blasting the pair. But considering the spacer▓s speed with a blaster, Neela feared she would not survive the encounter. Sabotaging the freighter might seem like a good idea. However, her knowledge of starship technology and design was very limited. Nor did she possess any explosives at the moment.

Neela paused. Explosives. She had to admit that the idea had merit. Although she had none in her possession, it would be easy to procure some explosives in the morning. And the spacer who had killed her friends would face a big surprise upon his departure from Ord Mantell. One that he will definitely not live very long to appreciate.

-----------

BRIGHT JEWEL CLUSTER SECTOR

From his seat in the middle of the Devastator▓s bridge, Darth Rasche turned to the ship▓s commander. ⌠Captain Wermis,■ he barked, ⌠how long do we have until this ship reaches Ord Mantell?■

⌠Another two hours, my Lord,■ the pale, stocky man with receding light-brown hair replied.

Rasche nodded with satisfaction. ⌠Good. Inform me the minute we arrive. And inform Commander Praji to send two companies of storm troopers to the shuttle bay.■

The Imperial captain frowned. ⌠Two companies for a missing senator?■

Supressing his annoyance at the captain▓s doubt, Rasche snapped back, ⌠It might seem excessive to you, Captain. But my senses tell me that Senator Dahlma is not alone on Ord Mantell. She might be involved in a conspiracy.■

⌠I . . . uh, I see.■

⌠Good!■ the Sith Lord retorted. He rose from his seat. ⌠I shall be in my quarters. And do not forget my orders, Captain. As you know, I do not tolerate incompetence.■ The warning hung heavy in the air, as Rasche marched toward the bridge▓s exit.

--------

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

The human pilot and the Wookie emerged from the Lady Fate Casino in the early dawn looking slightly hung over. The Corellian pilot had spent the last six hours engaged in the middle of a high stakes game of sabacc. At the end of the game, Han had left at least 40,000 credits wealthier than he had arrived.

In the skies above, the dim sun struggled to break free through the clouds that hovered in the eastern horizon. Han barely noticed. He found himself feeling exhaulted over his recent winnings. ⌠Forty thousand credits!■ he crowed gleefully, as he and Chewbacca made their way toward a row of air taxis. ⌠Not bad for a whole night▓s work. Maybe I should give up smuggling and become a gambler, huh?■

Chewbacca growled sardonically, ⌠I▓m sure that Set would like that very much.■

⌠Nah! I don▓t think he would mind,■ Han replied. ⌠In fact, if I keep this up, I▓ll end up winning enough money to build that shipyard Ani and I have always talked about. Trust me. Leaving the smuggling business would not bo . . .■ Han paused, as he realized that Chewbacca had stopped walking. He frowned at the Wookie. ⌠Hey Chewie! What gives?■

The Wookie growled in a low voice, ⌠Who▓s Ani?■

The question caught Han off guard. With a sinking feeling, he realized that he may have committed a slip of the tongue. ⌠Uh . . . someone. A smuggler. Like Set and me. He, um . . . we▓re . . .■

⌠Why would you and this . . . iAni/i be interested in building your own shipyard? Why not Set?■ Chewbacca insisted.

iOh hell!/i Han hesitated, as he offered a silent prayer to the gods. ⌠Um . . . well Set, you see . . . well, he has never . . . I mean . . . he . . .■ Han sighed heavily. What was the point? He realized that he might as well tell Chewbacca the truth. ⌠Okay. The thing is . . . well, Set iis/i Ani. His name is Anakin . . . Anakin Skywalker. You see, he used to be a . . .■

⌠ . . . Jedi Knight,■ Chewbacca finished in an astonished voice. ⌠Of course! i▓The Hero With No Fear▓/i. That would explain the lightsaber aboard the ship.■

Han coughed slightly. ⌠Yeah, well don▓t go calling him by that nickname. He hates . . .■ The Corellian broke off, as he gazed upon a large shuttle descending in the sky. He immediately recognized the ship▓s triangular outline and design. ⌠Oh great!■ he exclaimed. ⌠Chewie, look!■ He pointed at the shuttle, as it continued its descent upon the city. A second shuttle appeared in the sky.

The Wookie released a hair-raising roar. ⌠Imperials!■

⌠We need to get back to the hotel and warn Anakin and the senator.■ Han continued to stride toward the air taxis parked near the casino▓s entrance. Then another idea came to him. ⌠No, wait! What am I saying?■ Han grabbed Chewbacca▓s arm and dragged the latter √ with great difficulty √ toward the nearest air taxi.

Chewbacca demanded, ⌠Where are we going?■

⌠To the ship,■ Han replied. ⌠We need to get ready for a quick getaway.■

⌠What about Set? I mean . . .■

⌠Don▓t worry,■ Han reassured the Wookie. ⌠I▓m not leaving him behind.■ Upon reaching the line of air taxis, Han whipped out his comlink. ⌠Anakin? Are you there? Wake up, buddy! I▓ve got some bad news.■

iEND OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN/i 


	16. Chapter 15

b"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE"/b

iCHAPTER FIFTEEN/i

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

The still figure inside the hotel bedroom sat in front of his bed, cross-legged. Several yards to his left, fresh air from the open balcony breezed into the room and ruffled his hair. The figure barely noticed, for he was deep into meditation.

Anakin had usually tried to refrain from meditating or using his Force abilities in regions of space close to the Core World and Corsucant. In case the Emperor or Darth Rasche sensed his presence. But he badly needed this meditation session. Especially after the emotional turmoil of last night.

Encountering Ferus Olin had been bad enough. The chilly reunion brought back memories of his years with the Jedi Order. Years that he did not regard with any true happiness, if he must be honest. But the real turmoil came from his feelings regarding Senator Dahlma▓s aide, Igraine Colbert. Upon their return to the hotel last night, Anakin and Igraine had kissed for the last time. The kiss made him realize that he might truly be falling in love for the second time in his life. And this feeling happened to be something that Anakin truly feared. Emotional attachment √ especially of the romantic variety √ might result in the re-emergence of Darth Vader.

Slowly, Anakin breathed in and out, as he attempted to distance himself from his physical surroundings and open up to the Force. In and out, he continued to breathe. Anakin allowed his mind to quiet until he could no longer sense his presence inside the bedroom. Instead, he became dimly aware of the Force. The life energy soon engulfed him and filled him with light and truth. Anakin became so caught up in his meditation that he felt as if he had embarked upon a journey into another realm. One where . . .

The strong presence struck the former Jedi with great force. It happened to be a presence he had not felt in years. And it certainly did not belong to Ferus Olin. Anakin▓s eyes flew open. Had he just . . . sensed the presence of his former colleague, Romulus Wort? Here on Ord Mantell?

The comlink on the night table crackled. ⌠Anakin?■ The voice belonged to Han. ⌠Are you there? Wake up, buddy! I▓ve got some bad news.■

Anakin rose to his feet and snatched the comlinkk from the table. ⌠Yeah, Han. It▓s me. You said something about bad news?■

⌠The Empire is here. I had spotted at least three Imperial shuttles landing somewhere in the city.■

In other words, Romulus aka Darth Rasche had arrived on Ord Mantell. Fighting back a sense of dread, Anakin replied, ⌠I think I have even worse news. Lord Rasche might be here. I had sensed him. Why don▓t you find Chewbacca and get the Hawk ready. I▓ll summon Senator Dahlma.■

Han said in a hesitant voice, ⌠Uh . . . Chewie is with me. Right now.■

Which meant that the Wookie had overheard Han use his real name. iNot good,/i Anakin thought. ⌠Oh. Well . . . okay.■ He sighed. ⌠I▓ll meet you two at the hangar as soon as possible.■ He hesitated. ⌠Anakin out.■

The moment he switched off his comlink, Anakin set about donning his boots and jacket. Then he gathered his and Han▓s belongings and stuffed them into the two traveling bags. Anakin finally left the suite and made his way to the one occupied by the two Maldarian women. 

⌠Set?■ A slightly disheveled Igraine stood in the suite▓s doorway. She tugged at her pale rose dressing gown. ⌠What▓s wrong? Why are you carrying your traveling bags?■

Without waiting for an invitation, Anakin entered the senator▓s suite. ⌠You and Senator Dahlma need to get dressed and packed, Igraine. We have a problem.■

Senator Dahlma entered the suite▓s living room. ⌠What is going on?■ she demanded. Like Igraine, she wore a dressing gown. Her gaze focused upon the two travel bags that hung from Anakin▓s shoulders. ⌠Why are you packed?■

Calmly, Anakin revealed Han▓s news about the arrival of Imperial troops. The faces of both women paled, as he dumped the duffle bags on the floor. ⌠Senator, I need you and Igraine to get dressed and pack your bags as quickly as possible. Nothing elaborate. I will go downstairs and check us out. And I will need your credit chip.■

Alarm flickered in Senator Dahlma▓s dark eyes. ⌠Wait a minute. This is rather sud . . .■

⌠Please Senator! This is not the time to argue! I need your credit chip. Now!■

Very reluctantly, the senator walked back to her bedroom. She returned to the doorway and handed Anakin her credit chip. ⌠Igraine and I shall be ready. Hopefully, before you return.■

Anakin stared at the senator. He could sense her reluctance . . . and suspension. ⌠Don▓t worry Senator,■ he added sardonically. ⌠If I had wanted to betray you, I would have left without saying a word.■ He flashed a reassuring smile at Igraine, turned away from the two women and quickly made his way along the corridor.

------

Padme reached for her glass of Jawa juice and took a sip. Longing for some peace and quiet before the morning session, she had decided to eat her morning meal in the privacy of her suite. She reached for the remote to switch on the room▓s holovid screen. Only nothing happened.

⌠R-2?■ The astromech droid beeped several times. Padme added, ⌠Could you do something about this holovid? I want to watch the news.■

More beeps followed before the droid rolled toward the holovid screen. Padme continued to eat her breakfast, as she watched R-2 insert his interface arm into the suite▓s monitor/control panel. Seconds passed before a masculine voice reverberated throughout the suite▓s main room:

i■This is the Imperial shuttle, Rancon, conveying Lord Rasche to Worlport. We request permission to land on the first available landing pad.■/i

Another voice hesitated before it replied, i■Permission granted. Welcome to Worlport.■/i

R-2 beeped several times, as his interface arm rotated the circular panel once more. Finally, an image appeared on the holvid screen. Padme ignored it. She felt too stunned by the audio message she had just overheard. Palpatine▓s apprentice . . . here on Ord Mantell? Had the Sith finally managed to track her down? Or were they after someone else? One of her Rebel colleagues? Although Padme did not know the answers to her questions, she realized that the time to leave Ord Mantell had arrived. But first, she need to contact Bail and Voranda.

-------

⌠I want patrols to search every hotel for Senator Dahlma and her aide, Igraine Colbert,■ Lord Rasche barked at his two company commanders. ⌠And arrest anyone who has been seen in their company.■ The Sith Lord and the two Imperial officers stood inside the Imperial liaison▓s office in Worlport. Although the Empire did not harbor a strong presence in this particular system, it had managed to create a liaison office in Ord Mantell▓s capital city.

The two officers nodded. ⌠Yes, my Lord.■ And they quickly left the office.

Rasche turned to the Imperial liaison, Kalen Tom. ⌠Have there been any reports of large gatherings at any of the hotels, or other public buildings in the past two days?■

Looking slightly apologetic, the tall and swarthy man replied, ⌠My Lord, Ord Mantell is a haven for smugglers and such. The citizens here do not . . . keep records of such meetings. At least not on a regular basis. The most extensive record you would find are the guests at the hotels and the starships that arrive at the spaceports of all the major cities and resorts. And even their records are not completely concise.■

As much as he hated to admit it, Rasche realized that the liaison officer had spoken the truth. Upon his arrival in Worlport, he had learned that no Corellian starship named the iJavian Hawk/i had been reported to the portmaster. Either Mako Spince had lied, or the ship▓s pilot had reported its arrival under a false name.

Loud voices interrupted the Sith Lord▓s thoughts. He glanced to his right and saw two stormtroopers drag a blond woman into the office. ⌠Let go of me!■ the woman cried, as she struggled to free herself. ⌠I haven▓t done anything wrong!■

⌠What is this?■ Rasche demanded.

One of the stormtroopers answered, ⌠This woman was found with several grenades, Lord Rasche. Concussion grenades.■ He released his grip on the woman and held out a duffel bag. The trooper opened the bag and spilled the contents on Tom▓s desk.

⌠Interesting,■ the Sith Lord murmured. He shifted his gaze to the blond woman. ⌠It seems we have a terrorist on our hands. Where did you find her?■

The stormtrooper replied, ⌠At the city▓s spaceport.■

Slowly, Rasche approached the restrained woman. ⌠Who are you? Where is your identification? And what exactly were you planning to do with those grenades?■

The woman glared. ⌠Nothing! It▓s . . . personal. They have nothing to do with you.■

⌠Personal? How?■

Deep blue eyes widened in fear. ⌠It▓s . . . uh . . . nothing. Just personal,■ the woman insisted. Rasche took a menacing step toward her. She quailed in fear. ⌠All right! If you must know, I wanted revenge. I . . .■ A heavy sigh left her mouth. ⌠I had a . . . a little brush with the law, yesterday. Me and my friends.■ The woman revealed an attempted mugging that resulted in the deaths of her colleagues at the hands of a spacer.

⌠So you were telling the truth about getting revenge,■ Rasche replied sardonically. ⌠I would say that your friends got what they had deserved.■ He then ordered the stormtroopers to escort the woman to the local authorities. As one of the troopers grabbed the woman▓s arm, the Sith Lord added, ⌠One last question √ have you seen this woman?■ He held out a small holographic projector and clicked it on. A holographic image of Senator Dahlma appeared.

The woman answered morosely, ⌠No, I haven▓t.■

Rasche bit back his disappointment. ⌠What about this woman? Have you seen her?■ The projector now displayed Igraine Colbert▓s image. To his surprise, the woman▓s eyes glimmered with recognition. But she remained silent. It did not matter. Rasche knew the truth. ⌠You have seen her,■ he insisted. ⌠I can sense it.■

⌠I . . .■ The woman hesitated. ⌠Well . . . yeah. She▓s the . . . she▓s the woman we . . . I mean, my friends tried to . . . mug her. Some spacer came to her resuce.■ She paused before adding, ⌠I think they had known each other. In fact, I think she was a passenger of his.■

⌠And how did you come to this conclusion?■

The woman▓s face turned pink. ⌠Because I had spotted them last night. And I followed them.■

Realizing that the woman may have spoken of the pilot hired by Senator Dahlma, Rasche continued his interrogation. ⌠Followed them . . . to where?■

A crafty expression appeared on the woman▓s face. ⌠I▓ll tell you . . . for a favor.■

Rasche coldly retorted, ⌠The only favor you will receive from me is your life. Now where did Miss Colbert and this pilot go?■

Fear widened the woman▓s eyes even further. ⌠To the spaceport,■ she finally answered. ⌠The spacer▓s ship is located inside a hangar on Volange Street. It▓s a Corellian freighter.■

Triumphant, Rasche turned to Kalen Tom. ⌠A Corellian freighter had been seen leaving Maldare, two days ago.■

The stormtrooper holding the woman interrupted. ⌠Lord Rasche, what about the prisoner?■

Rasche coolly gazed at the trembling woman. ⌠Turn her over to the authorities. If her information proves to be correct, I will order her release.■ The stormtroopers dragged the woman out of the office.

⌠You will finally have Senator Dahlma, my Lord,■ Tom declared. ⌠Too bad the prisoner did not know which hotel the senator was staying.■

A triumphant smile touched Rasche▓s lips. ⌠Don▓t worry. As soon as this pilot returns to his ship, I▓ll arrest him. And he will lead me to the good senator.■

iEND OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN/i 


	17. Chapter 16

b"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE"/b

iCHAPTER SIXTEEN/i

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

Han had just completed his system check of the Javian Hawk, when a growl caught his attention. He swerved the pilot▓s seat around to find Chewbacca standing near the doorway. ⌠Chewie? What is it?■

The Wookie replied, ⌠They▓re here. Set . . . I mean, Anakin and the women.■

A quick glance through the cockpit▓s window shield revealed Anakin, the senator and Miss Colbert rushing across the hangar. Relief flooded Han▓s body. He wondered if the trio would reach the Hawk without any problems. ⌠Hey Chewie,■ he added, ⌠help them with their bags, could . . .■

i■Stop in the name of the Emperor!■/i a voice boomed across the hangar. ⌠You▓re under arrest!■

Han▓s blood ran cold, as he glanced out of the window shield and spotted Imperial stormtroopers entering the hangar. To his dismay, Anakin and the Maldarian women paused in their tracks. Chewie growled, ⌠What do we do?■

⌠Start shooting!■ Han cried. ⌠What else?■ Chewbacca rushed away from the cockpit. The young Corellian quickly gripped the trigger for the ship▓s main blaster, aimed at the nearest stormtroopers and fired. At least two of them fell to the ground, dead. A third stormstrooper did the same. Han assumed that the Wookie had fired the fatal shot. Then all hell broke loose.

Blaster fire filled the large hangar. Anakin, Senator Dahlma and Miss Colbert quickly resumed their dash toward the Javian Hawk▓s boarding ramp. The younger woman reached it in no time. Before Anakin and the senator could reach the ramp, Senator Dahlma dropped a small object. She bent over to retrieve it, when a blaster shot fired over her head.

⌠Let▓s go, Senator!■ Anakin cried. He ignored her protests, grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the boarding ramp. 

Seconds later, Han overheard the senator cry, ⌠My data chip! I need it!■

Anakin shot back, ⌠You can get a new one, some other time.■

⌠It has vital information that cannot fall into Imperial hands!■

iGreat!/i Han shook his head in disgust, as he watched Anakin run down the boarding ramp. Sure enough, the moment the older pilot stepped off the ramp, the Imperial troops began to fire. Both Han and Chewbacca fired back.

Then Han saw him √ a tall man in dark clothes, holding a lightsaber. Han tried to cry out a warning. It was too late. Just as Anakin had retrieved the data chip, the dark-clad man lit up a red lightsaber blade and aimed it at Anakin▓s head. After eleven years, the former Jedi Knight had finally been caught.

--------

The four passengers held their breaths as the air taxi conveyed them across Worlport▓s skies and toward the city▓s spaceport. Padme struggled to keep her emotions in check. But the knowledge that she might be moments away from being captured by the Imperials threatened to unnerve her.

⌠How did the Empire track us down?■ Voranda Sen demanded in a low voice. ⌠I thought the reason you had decided to hold this meeting was because the Senate was no longer in session for the rest of the year.■

Bail sighed. ⌠It is no longer in session. Which is why I▓m in the dark as much as you.■

⌠Perhaps the Emperor is after someone else,■ Padme suggested.

Shaking his head, Bail replied, ⌠Like whom? From what I had last heard, the Emperor had developed an interest in the survivors of the Volmtrak disaster. In fact, I believe he had even formed a committee to help them.■

Padme stared at the Alderaanian prince. iPalpatine concerned about the Accom River flood victims? Since when?/i Even as Chancellor, he had always found a way to dump such concerns on another politician or the Jedi. ⌠Why would Palpatine be interested in the Accom River flood victims on Volmtrak?■

⌠He▓s not.■ Everyone stared at Master Olin, who had spoken. ⌠Trust me. Considering that the disaster occurred on Volmtrak, I suspect that the Emperor is more interested in Sith artifacts. It has been rumored that a certain Sith artifact could be found in that system for a good number of years.■

Padme asked Bail, ⌠Who told you about this committee?■

Bail shrugged his shoulders. ⌠Zoebeida Dahlma. She had told me about Palpatine▓s interest in the disaster. Apparently, he wanted her to serve on the committee. The Maldare system is not that far from Volmtrak.■

The Alderaanian▓s words formed an idea in Padme▓s mind. ⌠I wonder,■ she murmured. ⌠Is it possible that the Empire is searching for Zoebeida? Perhaps the Emperor became suspicious when she turned down a position on the committee. Zoebeida does have a reputation for supporting charity causes. Especially those that deal with disaster victims.■

Disbelief shone in Voranda▓s eyes. ⌠You mean to say that we might be running for our lives because some senator had turned down an offer to serve on a disaster committee?■

⌠Voranda, my family and I had to leave Alderaan because Solipo Yeb had contacted Bail for extra funds,■ Padme reminded the red-haired pilot. ⌠And considering Zoebeida▓s reputation for charity causes, it is quite possible that her decision not to serve on the one for Volmtrak in order to attend this conference has stirred the Emperor▓s suspicions. So yes, I believe it▓s quite possible.■

The red-haired woman heaved a sigh and lowered her head into her open palms. Master Olin spoke up. ⌠Whether the Empire is after Senator Dahlma or not, we must remember that they are here . . . on Ord Mantell. I suggest that once we reach the spaceport, we should make our way toward Captain Sen▓s starship. Quickly.■

⌠And what if we find our path blocked by Imperial stormtroopers?■ Bail demanded.

Voranda raised her head and brusquely replied, ⌠Simple. We separate. We separate and hide until the Empire leaves. And then we get off this rock any way we can.■

Padme and the two men murmured their assent to the pilot▓s plan. After all, they had no other available. The Nabooan woman glanced out of her window and spied the bustling spaceport below. They had arrived. Finally. If only they can make it to the Alberforce and put this system and the Empire behind them.

-----------

i■Let▓s go, Senator!■/i

But Senator Dahlma, who had just avoided instant death from a stormtrooper▓s blaster rifle, refused to heed Anakin▓s warning. She insisted upon retrieving the object she had just dropped. Finally, Anakin firmly grabbed one of her arms and dragged her toward the Javian Hawk▓s boarding ramp. Once aboard the ship, the Maldarian woman cried, ⌠My data chip! I need it!■

Anakin shot back, ⌠You can get a new one some other time!■ He started toward the cockpit.

The senator stopped him with a surprisingly strong grip of his arm. ⌠It has vital information that cannot fall into Imperial hands!■

A sigh left Anakin▓s mouth. As badly as he wanted to leave, he understood the importance of the conference here on Ord Mantell. He quickly brushed past the senator and made his way toward the boarding ramp. Upon disembarking the ship, he spotted the data chip and bent over to retrieve it. Anakin picked up the object. At that moment, he felt the familiar heat of a lightsaber blade a few millimeters from his neck.

⌠At last,■ a deep voice crowed. ⌠Anakin Skywalker.■

Slowly, Anakin stood up. Then he turned around to find a gloating Romulus Wort pointing a red lightsaber blade at his throat. The past decade had hardened his former Jedi colleague. At least an inch or two taller, Romulus seemed fuller. Broader. Anakin also spotted strands of gray hair at the other man▓s temples. The former Jedi Knight regarded Anakin with dark eyes that almost blazed with hate.

⌠It▓s been a long time, Romulus,■ Anakin quietly commented.

The other man growled angrily, ⌠The name is Rasche. Darth Rasche. Romulus West no longer exists, thanks to you.■

⌠If you say so.■ Anakin▓s tart response nearly produced a flash of anger in Rasche▓s eyes. Seconds later, the former Chosen One bit back a pain filled cry as the Sith Lord▓s red blade brushed against the right side of his chin. The younger man sighed. ⌠What do you want, Rom . . . I mean, Rasche?■

Lord Rasche answered, ⌠Senator Dahlma, of course. And her aide.■ A cruel smile curved his lips. ⌠Your death would be a nice addition.■

⌠I▓m sorry but I can▓t oblige,■ Anakin coolly replied. ⌠I would just as soon order the pilot to shoot everyone on site and leave as quickly as possible.■

Rasche▓s smile disappeared. ⌠Kill everyone on site? I see that bad habits are hard to break.■ Anakin stared at him questioningly. ⌠Oh, you think I don▓t know? That you were once the Emperor▓s apprentice who had helped destroyed the Order by killing a good number of Jedi?■

The other man▓s last comment produced a confused look from Anakin. ⌠Is that why you are so angry at me? For what I had done as Darth Vader?■

⌠Your selfish little actions to save your so-called love had ruined my life!■ Rasche growled. ⌠Because of you, I no longer have one!■

Anakin shook his head in disbelief. ⌠I find it odd that a Sith Lord would be angry at me for helping to destroy the Jedi Order. Granted, I▓m not proud of my actions. But it seems that you have managed to finish my job during the past decade.■

Rage now simmered in Rasche▓s dark eyes. For a brief moment, Anakin expected the Sith Lord▓s red blade to decapitate his head any second. But the moment passed and a hard smile curved the older man▓s lips. ⌠You▓re right. I should be thankful for your actions against the Jedi. From what I have learned about them, they did not deserve to continue living. They were a parasite upon this galaxy. But I still hate your guts. I always have and I always will. And there is the matter of Senator Dahlma. Call her out, now.■

⌠No!■

Again, Rasche used his lightsaber blade to inflict a light burn upon Anakin √ this time, upon the side of the latter▓s neck. ⌠Call her out and I will make your death a quick one.■

Enduring the pain caused by Rasche▓s lightsaber, Anakin snorted with derision. ⌠You must be joking. Why should I call her out? You have no intention of letting me go.■

⌠Fine!■ Rasche barked. ⌠Then your life should suffice.■ He swung back his lightsaber. Just as he was about to decapitate Anakin▓s head, the latter dropped to the ground and rolled forward in order to avoid the incoming blow. Rasche whirled around and growled, ⌠You cannot avoid me forever, Skywalker!■

Anakin wished he could. With his lightsaber aboard the Hawk, he had no choice but to avoid Rasche▓s blows and use his blaster. Just as he managed to whip it out of his holster, it flew out of his hand and clattered on the ground. It seemed Rasche wanted to ensure that Anakin remained defenseless.

⌠Summon the senator and her aide, Skywalker, and I promise your death will be quick and your friends . . . spared!■

⌠Out of the question,■ Anakin retorted. Using the Force, he retrieved his blaster from ground and fired a few shots at the Sith Lord. Rasche deflected them with great ease with his lightsaber. Then several stormtroopers entered the hangar. Rasche took several steps back and ordered them to fire at Anakin. The latter fired back. But the blaster provided scant defense in compare to a lightsaber.

To Anakin▓s delight, the Javian Hawk▓s laser gun lowered from the ship and fired upon the stormtroopers. iGood old Han! Reliable as ever./i Anakin made another attempt to dash toward the Hawk▓s boarding ramp. Before he could take five steps, Anakin found himself being flung against the nearest wall. Both the blaster and the data chip fell from his grip. Feeling slightly dazed, Anakin struggled to his feet.

⌠Where do you think you▓re going?■ an intimidating Rasche demanded. He stalked toward the younger man. ⌠I▓m not finished with you, yet.■ He raised his lightsaber for the killing stroke.

Before the red blade could strike him, Anakin used telekinesis to fling the other man across the hangar. Then he picked up the data chip. As he reached down to retrieve his blaster, the stormtroopers continued to fire at him. Anakin backed away from the weapon. If only . . .

A loud roar filled the hangar. It came from Chewbacca, who stood on the ramp, firing at the troopers with his bowcaster. Then Han appeared on the ramp with an object in his hand. ⌠Anakin!■ the young Corellian cried, as he tossed the object. ⌠Catch!■

The object turned out to be his lightsaber. Anakin deftly caught it, just as some of the stormtroopers resumed firing at him. With little effort, he began to deflect the blaster fire √ killing two stormtroopers in the process. Meanwhile, other troopers continued their fire at both Chewbacca and Han.

Anakin rushed toward the Javian Hawk in order to help his friends. Before he could reach the boarding ramp, a tall figure in black appeared from above and dropped in front of Anakin, feet first. Once more, the latter found his path to the Hawk▓s boarding ramp blocked. ⌠Sorry Skywalker,■ Rasche said with a smirk stamped on his face. ⌠I▓m afraid this fight is not yet over.■

In a lightning move that nearly caught Anakin off guard, the Sith Lord slashed his lightsaber down at the younger man. Fortunately, Anakin moved fast enough to block the attack with his own lightsaber. And both the green and red blades began to clash in a fury of heat. 

iEND OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN/i 


	18. Chapter 17

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE"

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

The air taxi finally delivered Padme, her three companions and R2-D2 to Acroon Street, in the middle of Worlport▓s spaceport. As the four people and the droid headed toward the hangar▓s entrance, several beeps emitted from R2. His silver-and-blue dome shifted toward the right. Padme directed her gaze in the same direction and gasped.

⌠What is it?■ Bail demanded.

The former Nabooan senator curtly replied, ⌠Stormtroopers. To our right.■

The other three surreptiously stared at the four stormtroopers casually walking along the street. ⌠Don▓t panic,■ Master Olin murmured. ⌠Try not to do anything that might attract their attention.■

Holding her breath, Padme quietly walked beside Bail and R2-D2. They followed Voranda and the former Jedi into the hangar▓s passageway. ⌠I only hope that we will have a clear shot to the Alberforce,■ the red-haired Voranda commented. ⌠Once we board the ship, strap on. I intend to . . .■ She paused as her legs came to a halt. Master Olin paused, as well. ⌠Oh no!■

Master Olin grimly added, ⌠This does not look good. More stormtroopers.■

Padme glanced past Voranda and spotted at least three stormtroopers firing at someone. ⌠What can we do?■

Voranda quietly answered, ⌠They seemed to be preoccupied. I say we brush past them as quickly as possible and head for the ship.■

⌠Why don▓t we split up as planned?■ a frowning Bail demanded.

The former Jedi replied, ⌠They don▓t seem to be interested in us. I agree with Captain Sen. We should head for the ship. And quickly.■

The four people and the droid rushed behind the stormtroopers and quickly headed toward the Alberforce. A curious Padme glanced over her shoulders and surprised to see the young man and the Wookie she had met yesterday evening. A petite young woman whom Padme recognized as Zoebeida Dahlma▓s aide stood beside them. ⌠Why I know those two,■ she murmured. ⌠They . . .■ A bigger surprise awaited her when she glanced past the occupants of the other starship. She saw Darth Rasche, the Emperor▓s apprentice from a few HoloNet News reports, engaged in a lightsaber duel . . . with her long estranged husband. ⌠Anakin!■ she cried.

The others overheard her and stopped in their tracks. Bail merely stared at the two combatants in shock. Voranda whispered, ⌠Set?■ Padme stared at the pilot. How did she . . .?

■Rasche!■ The name spitted out from Master Olin▓s mouth with great enmity. He regarded the Sith Lord with near hatred. Then the former Jedi swiftly removed his lightsaber and switched it on. A blue blade illuminated.

Bail cried out, ⌠Olin! No!■

Too late. Master Olin rushed toward the combatants with lightsaber in hand. The stormtroopers firing upon the other starship, noticed the newcomers and began to fire. Padme cried to the droid, ⌠R2, my blaster!■

While Olin deflected the stormtroopers▓ blasts with his lightsaber, the astromech droid beeped several times before it extended a blaster pistol to Padme. She grabbed it and began to fire. Both Bail and Voranda whipped out their own weapons and followed her example.

The stormtroopers divided their attention between Padme and her companions and the trio firing from the other ship▓s boarding ramp. The Wookie managed to kill one trooper. Padme shot another. While the battle continued to rage, the Nabooan woman attempted to inch closer toward the Alberforce, as much as she could. But the stormtroopers made it nearly impossible. Not even Anakin▓s duel with Lord Rasche could distract them. Then to her surprise, the Sith Lord kicked her husband, causing the latter to fall backward. A gasp escaped Padme▓s mouth, as Rasche raised his lightsaber for the killing blow.

Padme opened her mouth to cry out in protest. But the cry from Master Olin▓s lips drowned out hers. He charged the Sith Lord with one hand gripping his lightsaber. Four stormtroopers entered the hangar and immediately fired at the former Jedi. One of the blasts struck Olin in the chest and he immediately fell to the ground.

Bail rushed forward to help the former Jedi under a hail of blaster fire. ⌠Help me!■ he cried to Padme and Voranda.

The two women rushed to the senator▓s side. Padme shot a quick glance at Lord Rasche and was surprised to find him fighting Anakin again. How did he . . .?

⌠Padme! I need you and Captain Sen to help me get him to the ship,■ Bail barked.

Mindful of the charred flesh and blood that marked Olin▓s chest, Padme helped Bail and Voranda carry the Jedi to the Alberforce. Thankfully, the stormtroopers▓ blaster fire seemed to be more concentrated on the other ship. They finally reached Voranda▓s ship and carried Master Olin aboard. Realizing that someone was missing, Padme glanced around. ⌠Where▓s R2?■ she demanded. Anxiety over the missing droid gripped her.

Several beeps filled her with relief. Padme spotted the astromech droid near one of the ship▓s system panels. ⌠Looks like your droid managed to get to the Alberforce first,■ Voranda said, as she and Bail eased Olin▓s body onto a nearby cot. Then the red-haired woman checked the panel that R2 stood near. ⌠And it has been checking the Alberforce▓s systems. Smart little thing.■

Padme returned to the ship▓s open hatch. Voranda stood behind her. Both women stared at the two fighters. ⌠Do you know that man?■ the younger woman asked. ⌠The one fighting Lord Rasche? You seemed surprised to see him.■

A sigh left Voranda▓s mouth. ⌠I thought I did. Let▓s get out of here.■

---------

Several Minutes Earlier . . .

It all seemed to be going wrong. Or so it seemed to Han, who sat inside the Javian Hawk▓s cockpit. Anakin seemed to be fighting Darth Rasche from a defensive stance. Han suspected that the former Jedi Knight might not be used to fighting defensively, judging from how the latter seemed to be buckling under the Sith Lord▓s aggression.

Han tried to shoot as many stormtroopers as he could, using one of the Hawk▓s blaster cannons. Despite all of this, the Imperials▓ numbers seemed to have increased. Which meant that Chewbacca might be in trouble. Sure enough, a roar filled the ship▓s interior. Han quickly left the cockpit and grabbed a blaster rifle from the Hawk▓s armory.

⌠What▓s wrong?■ a worried-looking Senator Dahlma demanded. ⌠Why aren▓t we leaving?■

Han glared at the older woman. ⌠Because two of my friends are in trouble, lady! And we could have been out of here if you had not dropped that data chip!■

⌠How dare you!■ the senator cried out in outrage. ⌠How dare you insinuate that this is all my . . .■

Again, Chewbacca roared for help. Miss Colbert grabbed Han▓s forearm. ⌠Captain Solo, I believe that your friend needs your help.■

⌠Right.■ Han shot one last glare at the senator and joined the Wookie at the boarding ramp. He saw the number of stormtroopers inside the hangar and muttered an oath. ⌠Is it me or did the number of stormtroopers just got bigger?■ He aimed his blaster rifle at a trooper about to shoot Anakin and fired.

Chewbacca retorted, ⌠The number got bigger, while you were busy with the senator.■

Han ignored the taunt and continued firing. Despite the intensity of the battle, he could not help but marvel at the fighting skills demonstrated by the two Force users. He had seen Anakin practice with a lightsaber before. Yet, he had no idea of the degree of skills needed to wield the weapon in such a lethal manner. Both Anakin and Rasche move so fast that Han almost felt dizzy just watching them.

A third voice from behind demanded, ⌠What▓s going on? Do you need help?■ Han turned around and found Senator Dahlma▓s petite aide standing behind him, holding a blaster. She glanced past and stared at the two dueling men. ⌠Set? He▓s a Jedi?■

Han retorted, ⌠Hey! Lady! Get back in the ship! We can handle this!■

Naturally, the stubborn woman refused. ⌠You need all the help you can get, Captain! And I mean to provide it.■ The Maldarian woman shot another glance at Anakin and Rasche, before she aimed her blaster at the nearest stormtrooper and fired.

The young Corellian opened his mouth to protest, but Chewbacca caught his gaze and shrugged. ▓Why not?▓ the Wookie▓s expression seemed to say. Han observed Miss Colbert▓s skill with a blaster and realized that she might proved to be useful, after all. Then his eyes caught sight of newcomers entering the hangar. One of them happened to be Voranda Sen. With the exception of the redhead, the others wore hooded cloaks that made it difficult for Han to identify them.

One of Voranda▓s companions shouted something and threw back his hood. Han found himself staring at a handsome face twisted with rage. A blue lightsaber lit up. Han realized that the man must have been another former Jedi Knight. The man rushed toward Anakin and Rasche with blade in hand. Unfortunately, some of the stormtroopers began to fire at him.

⌠Who is that?■ Chewbacca growled. ⌠Another Jedi?■

Before Han could answer, Miss Colbert added, ⌠I know him. He▓s a former Jedi acquaintance of Set▓s. We had met last night.■ Her voice dropped to a decibel or two. ⌠And apparently he was not the only former Jedi around.■

Detecting a slight dark undertone in the Maldarian woman▓s voice, Han shot an anxious glance at Chewbaca. Poor Anakin had a lot to answer for . . . if they ever manage to get off this rock. Han opened his mouth to explain matters, when Miss Colbert let out a squeak. ⌠What is it now?■ he demanded.

⌠The senator▓s data chip! Set must have dropped it.■ Miss Colbert started down the boarding ramp.

⌠Hey!■ Han reached out to grab her, but the Maldarian woman had moved too fast. As soon as she reached the end of the ramp, she dashed away from the ship. Han fumed at her recklessness. He could have killed her. Then she bent over to retrieve an object from the ground. A stormtrooper spotted her and aimed his blaster rifle at her. Han quickly swiveled his own weapon toward the trooper and shot the latter dead. Miss Colbert stood up and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the dead stormtrooper. Han cried, ⌠C▓mon lady! Get back here!■

Just as the Maldarian woman began to move, Han glanced to his left and saw a horrifying sight. Anakin laid flat on his back, with Rasche hovering above him with a lightsaber. Han quickly aimed his blaster at the Sith Lord. Before he could squeeze the trigger, Anakin sent the black-clad Rasche flying backwards. The Sith Lord landed several feet away from Miss Colbert.

⌠Run!■ Han yelled at the young woman. The latter picked up her skirt and dashed toward the Hawk▓s boarding ramp. The moment she reached Han and Chewbacca, the Corellian growled, ⌠Hey lady! What in the hell did you think you were . . .?■ Han▓s rant remained incomplete, as a laser blast sailed inches above his head.

Miss Colbert exclaimed, ⌠I had to retrieve the data chip, Captain Solo. It is vital to . . .■

⌠Well, give her the damn chip, while Chewie and I continue this fight!■

⌠What about Set?■

Han glanced at his partner. The latter▓s fight with Darth Rasche seemed to have resume. A quick glance at Voranda▓s skiff revealed that the Alberforce seemed to be making its way out of the hangar.

Chewbacca growled, ⌠They▓re getting away!■

A sigh left Han▓s mouth, as his gaze returned to his friend and the Sith Lord. ⌠Yeah, and I wish we could be doing the same.■

--------------

Not long after his green lightsaber clashed with Rasche▓s red one, Anakin realized that too many years had passed since he last fought with a lightsaber. Either that or his former Jedi colleague▓s skills have improved over the years.

Anakin quickly blocked a near fatal blow delivered by his opponent. Yes, Romulus . . . or Rasche √ as he was now called √ had certainly improved his fighting skills. Although Romulus Wort had been considered one of the finest lightsaber duelists of his generation, he had never been able to defeat Anakin. The latter feared that moment seem destined to arrive. Palpatine had certainly trained Rasche well. And hunting down Jedi Knights and Masters over the past decade had certainly helped.

A red blade slashed downward, missing Anakin▓s head by millimeters. Realizing that he had allowed himself to be distracted by his thoughts, Anakin quickly cleared his mind and focused his attention upon his opponent. He noticed that Rasche had not abandoned the Djem So Form after all of these years. Unfortunately for Anakin, he seemed to have forgotten. From the moment his blade had met Rasche▓s, Anakin found himself using his former master▓s fighting style √ the Soresu Form √ to defend himself. A fighting style of which he had a lot less experience than Obi-Wan.

Anakin immediately sensed an attack aimed at his legs. He quickly utilized the Sai maneuver √ a Force-assisted jump to evade the attack. Frustration and anger marred Rasche▓s handsome countenance. Anakin began to wonder if his use of the Soresu Form might prove to be successful after all. He certainly seemed to be do . . .

The woman materialized in his line of vision, taking Anakin by surprise. She appeared to be a petite woman that wore a deep blue cloak. At first, he had assumed she was Igraine Colbert. But a brief movement of her head revealed a face that reminded him of . . . Padme? Was that . . .? A booted foot kicked Anakin squarely in the chest, knocking him against a stack of barrels.

Anakin fell upon the ground and one barrel struck his skull. His lightsaber tumbled out of his hand. Feeling slightly dazed, he barely saw a red lightsaber blade hovering above him. ⌠At last!■ Rasche growled with triumph. ⌠When that space had spotted Senator Dahlma leaving Maldare on your ship, I never thought I would finally get my revenge!■

Spacer? On Maldare? A handsome, dissipated face flashed in Anakin▓s mind. Mako Spince! The thought of the Corellian smuggler finally cleared Anakin▓s mind. As Rasche▓s blade slashed down to strike him, he retrieved his lightsaber using the Force and blocked the Sith Lord▓s attack. Then he sent Rasche flying backwards and away from him. Anakin quickly sprang to his feet. Several stormtroopers began firing at him. He deflected their shots with ease, as he raced toward the Javian Hawk▓s boarding ramp. Before he could reach it, Rasche▓s form landed between him and the ramp.

⌠This isn▓t over, Skywalker,■ Rasche declared menacingly. ⌠At least not yet.■ His red blade illuminated and he swung it at Anakin. The latter quickly blocked Rasche▓s blow and the duel continued.

Once more, Anakin found himself using the Soresu Form in defense of Rasche▓s continuing attacks. Yet, he also noticed something different. The Sith Lord▓s energy seemed to be waning. Just as it had when they used to duel against each other in the Jedi Temple▓s training hall. Then it finally happened. For a millisecond, his opponent hesitated. Anakin took the opportunity to perform a Jung Ma spin before shifting his fighting style to the Djem So Form. After that he held nothing back.

Utilizing deliberate anger and coldness, Anakin relentlessly went on the attack. On and on he pressed, forcing Rasche to switch to the defensive Soresu Form. The Sith Lord proved to be even less effective with this fighting style than he. Like a hunter stalking his prey, Anakin sensed Rasche▓s exhaustion. And his own opportunity. The Sith Lord allowed his guard to drop for the second time. In one swift moment, Anakin executed the Cho Mai maneuver and chopped off both of Rasche▓s hands.

The Sith Lord▓s eyes widened in shock, as he fell to his knees. Anakin neatly caught the other man▓s lightsaber and placed the blades of both weapons at Rasche▓s neck. Just as he had done to Count Dooku, eleven years ago. The anger he had utilized to defeat the Sith Lord continued to flow within him. All he had to do was . . .

Dooku▓s decapitated hands fell upon the deck of the Invisible Hand▓s general quarters. ⌠Good Anakin, good!■ Chancellor Palpatine▓s voice rang with pure delight. ⌠I knew you could do it. Kill him!■ The last words came out as a cold murmur. Both Anakin and Dooku stared at the politician. ⌠Kill him, now!■

Confusion now reigned within the young Jedi Knight▓s chest. ⌠I shouldn▓t . . .■ he began.

This time, Palpatine coldly barked, ⌠Do it!■ As if by reflex, Anakin neatly severed Dooku▓s head.

A shuddering sigh escaped from Anakin▓s mouth. Then he stared at the frightened Sith Lord and deactivated both lightsabers. ⌠No!■ he cried fiercely to himself. ⌠Not this time! Not again.■ He tossed aside Rasche▓s lightsaber and rushed toward the Hawk▓s boarding ramp. The remaining stormtroopers fired at him. Chewbacca fired back. So did the Javian Hawk▓s turret gun, thanks to Han.

Once he and the Wookie managed to safely board the Haw, Anakin brushed past the two Maldarian women and headed toward the cockpit. ⌠Han!■ he bellowed. ⌠Now would be a good time to get out of here!■

The young Corellian needed no further words. Han steered the Javian Hawk toward the hangar▓s opening. By the time Anakin sat down in the co-pilot▓s seat, the Hawk left the hangar and zoomed into the atmosphere above Worlport.

END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN 


	19. Chapter 18

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE"

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

BLUE JEWEL SYSTEM

Padme covered Master Olin▓s quivering form with a blanket. His body laid stretched on one of the Alberforce▓s two bunks.

⌠. . . Rasche,■ the former Jedi muttered feverishly. ⌠He▓s here. Anakin must ki . . .■ He broke off with a low groan.

Anakin? Padme frowned, as she tucked the blanket around Master Olin. ⌠Anakin must . . . what?■ she softly asked.

More groans escaped from Master Olin▓s mouth. Then he added, ⌠Kill Rasche. He . . . This . . . is my . . . my fault. If only I . . .■ He ceased his mutterings with a sigh and lay still.

Bail loomed before the bunk. ⌠Is he dead?■

⌠No.■ Padme shook her head. ⌠Just unconscious.■ She allowed the Alderaanian prince to help her stand. ⌠His wound is serious, Bail. He needs medical attention, immediately.■

Nodding, Bail replied, ⌠I▓ll inform Captain Sen.■

An object struck the Alberforce▓s hull, causing the ship to rock. Padme would have fallen if Bail had not grabbed her arm. ⌠What was that?■

The two colleagues raced to the cockpit. They found a grim-faced Voranda at the helm. ⌠I should have known!■ she muttered angrily. ⌠Imperials!■

The view window revealed Imperial TIE fighters zooming toward the Alberforce. Beyond them loomed an Imperial destroyer. ⌠That▓s the Devastator,■ Bail commented. ⌠Lord Rasche▓s ship.■

A blast from one of the fighters rocked the starship for the second time. Padme clung to the doorway▓s frame. ⌠Is it possible that Lord Rasche might be on that ship? Alive?■ She and Bail exchanged fearful looks.

⌠If he is then Set . . . or whatever he▓s called might be dead,■ Voranda replied brusquely. ⌠Then again, they still might be fight . . .■

A voice crackled from the Alberforce▓s subspace radio. ■This is Captain Wermis of the Imperial ship, the Devastator. Stand down your weapons and prepare to be boarded.■

Padme▓s fear that she might end up as a prisoner of the Imperials returned.

⌠Not if I can help it,■ the red-haired captain muttered. Grabbing the lightning gun▓s trigger, she fired a few shots at the TIE fighters. Two of them blew up instantly.

Bail eased into the co-pilot▓s empty seat. ⌠I don▓t mean to be pessimistic Captain Sen, but the Devastator can still capture us with a tractor beam.■

Voranda shot a cocky smile at the Alderaanian, reminding Padme of Anakin. ⌠Don▓t worry, Your Highness. I know what I▓m doing.■ She maneuvered the ship to avoid more blasts from the fighters. ⌠We have enough anti-matter pods for one lightspeed jump. Where to?■

⌠Alderaan.■

⌠Of course.■ Voranda entered coordinates into the ship▓s computer. Another blast struck the ship▓s hull. Voranda fired back, hitting one fighter. Padme realized that the redhead was clearing a path. ⌠Hang on, everyone!■

Captain Wermis▓ voice returned. ⌠This is your last warning! Stand down and prepare to be boarded! Or we will . . .■

Voranda leaned forward and pressed a button on the Alberforce▓s cockpit panel. Seconds later, the starship jumped into hyperspace and safety.

---------

WORLPORT, ORD MANTELL

A helpless Darth Rasche swayed precariously on his knees, until the weight of his torso forced him to slump on the ground. He could hear the remaining stormtroopers firing at Skywalker▓s starship. When it finally left the hangar, the troopers rushed to his aid.

⌠My Lord!■ one of them exclaimed. Three of them hovered above him like mindless banthas. ⌠Are you well?■

Do I look well? Rasche raged inwardly. He wanted to kill the stormtrooper for asking such a stupid question. But common sense overrode him and he answered between ragged breaths, ⌠Con . . . contact Tom. At . . . at the . . . uh, . . . at the Im . . . per . . .■ He sighed. ⌠At the Im . . . perial Li . . .■

The stormtrooper finished for him, ⌠The Imperial Liaison Officer? Yes, my Lord. Right away.■ He retrieved his com link and contacted Liaison Tom.

Meanwhile, Rasche felt himself grow weak and dizzy from the loss of blood and his hands. A pair of haunted blue eyes hovered in the back of his mind. Why did Skywalker spare him? Did compassion get the best of his former colleague? Or something . . .?

⌠The Liaison Officer is here, my Lord!■ the stormtrooper announced.

Several more troopers entered the hangar with the dark clad Liaison Tom. The latter assumed a horrified expression, as he stood over Rasche. ⌠My Lord! What happened?■

The Sith Lord opened his mouth to speak, but he could barely say a word. The pain and his dizziness made it near impossible. ⌠I . . . Anakin.■ Then darkness overwhelmed Rasche, as he finally became unconscious.

---------

CORUSCANT

The Emperor had anticipated danger from the Blue Jewel System before the message arrived. Danger for his apprentice. Then a holographic image in the form of a black-clad man appeared above the holographic emitter inside his throne room.

⌠Your Highness,■ the man announced with a deep bow. ⌠My name is Kalen Tom. I▓m the Imperial Liaison Officer for Ord Mantell.■

Palpatine regarded the man through narrowed eyes. ⌠Ord Mantell, you say? And where is Lord Rasche?■

Looking slightly nervous, Liaison Tom continued, ⌠I regret to inform you that Lord Rasche has been seriously wounded.■

⌠By whom?■ the Sith Lord demanded.

Tom hesitated. ⌠I believe that a smuggler trying to avoid arrest had wounded him. He decapitated Lord Rasche▓s hands.■

Decapitation? With a blaster? Palpatine frowned. No smuggler should have been able to defeat someone with Lord Rasche▓s powerful connection to the Force. Unless . . . The Emperor inhaled sharply. Had Rasche encountered another Force user? A former Jedi?

⌠Your Highness?■ Liaison Tom continued. ⌠Did you hear . . .?■

The Sith Lord barked, ⌠I heard you clearly, Master Tom!■ With a sigh, he added, ⌠Did Lord Rasche say anything before he fell unconscious? Did he say a name?■

The liaison shook his head. ⌠I▓m afraid not, Your Highness. Lord Rasche never spo . . .■ He paused.

⌠What is it?■

A slightly abashed liaison finally said, ⌠My mistake, Your Highness. Lord Rasche did mention one name.■

Palpatine demanded, ⌠And what was that name?■

A brief pause followed before Tom continued, ⌠Nothing much. Just . . . Anakin. Someone named Anakin.■

----------

BLUE JEWEL SYSTEM

The moment the Javian Hawk zoomed out of Ord Mantell▓s atmosphere, Han spotted trouble in the form of three Imperial TIE fighters. ⌠Great! We have trouble!■

⌠Yeah, I see,■ Anakin replied in his usual terse voice. ⌠Time to jump to lightspeed.■

⌠To where? We can▓t take the senator back to Maldare!■

Anakin opened his mouth to respond, when a voice over the subspace radio crackled, ⌠This is Lieutenant Profer of the Devastator. Identify yourself.■

The two partners exchanged uneasy looks. Anakin quickly replied, ⌠Uh, . . . Ric Olie of the Cyrian Star. Is there a problem?■

⌠Do you have authorization to clear Ord Mantell space?■

At that moment, Senator Dahlma burst into the cockpit. ⌠Captain . . .■ Anakin immediately shut off the comlink. ⌠. . . Horus! There are three Imperial fighters out there!■

Anakin retorted through clenched teeth, ⌠We are quite aware of that fact, Senator. We can▓t take you back to Maldare. Is there another . . .?■

The Imperial pilot▓s voice returned, ⌠Captain Olie of the Cyrian Star, did you receive authorization to leave the Worlport spacepo . . .■

The senator quickly added, ⌠The Telos System. Telos IV.■

Han immediately recognized the name. According to Anakin, it used to be the site of the old Jedi Academy, centuries ago. Anakin nodded. ⌠Telos IV it is. Hold on!■ He entered the coordinates for the lightspeed jump.

Once more, Lieutenant Profer▓s voice crackled on the radio. ⌠Cyrian Star, stand down your weapons and prepare to be tractor. Or we will fire upon you.■

Han saw two of the TIE fighters flank the Javian Hawk. ⌠Great! They can shoot us down before we can even make the jump to lightspeed.■

⌠Then outfly them,■ Anakin ordered. ⌠I▓ll help.■ He grabbed the laser cannon▓s trigger.

Han grabbed the helm▓s control and maneuvered the Hawk to the far right, barely missing one of the TIE fighters. As he flew the starship around the fighter, it fired at the Hawk. Anakin fired back, destroying it. A grin stretched across Han▓s face. ⌠Telos IV, here we come. Punch it!■

Anakin pressed a button on the console and the Javian Hawk jumped into hyperspace. Everyone inside the cockpit sighed with relief. ⌠Okay Senator,■ he added. ⌠Where exactly on Telos IV do you want to go?■

Senator Dahlma coolly replied, ⌠Thani, the planet▓s capital. Why didn▓t you mention that you were a former Jedi?■

Han shot an uneasy glance at his partner. Whose face resembled a mask. At that moment, both Chewbacca and Miss Colbert appeared behind the senator. ⌠What▓s going on?■ the younger woman demanded. ⌠Are we in hyperspace?■

⌠We▓re on our way to Telos IV,■ Senator Dahlma replied. ⌠And Captain Horus was about to explain why he had failed to inform us that he was a former Jedi.■

Anakin glared at the senator and climbed out of his seat. He brushed past the two women and the Wookie, as he made his way out of the cockpit. They followed, as Han put the ship on auto-pilot. Then he followed the others to the weapons locker.

⌠Captain Horus!■ Senator Dahlma continued. ⌠You had never answered my question.■

After placing his lightsaber and blaster inside the locker, Anakin whirled upon the older Maldarian woman with flashing eyes. ⌠Of course I didn▓t tell you!■ he retorted. ⌠The Empire has been hunting down the Jedi for the past decade. What did you expect?■

But the senator was not finished. ⌠Then kindly explain why you had failed to kill Lord Rasche. It is believed that he is a Sith Lord. Why didn▓t you kill him?■

A sigh left Anakin▓s mouth. Han noticed that he could barely keep his emotions in check. ⌠Because the man was unarmed,■ Anakin finally answered. ⌠I had chopped off his hands.■

⌠That is your excuse?■ The senator looked outraged. ⌠You had allowed one of the galaxy▓s most deadly enemies to survive, because you had bested him in combat without killing him?■

Anakin snapped back, ⌠I had chopped off his hands, Senator! He no longer had a weapon. And I▓ve had enough of killing those unable to defend themselves!■

A heavy silence enveloped the cabin. Han wondered if most of the oxygen had seeped out. He held his breath as Senator Dahlma, Chewbacca and especially Miss Colbert regarded Anakin with wide eyes. Han▓s partner leaned against the locker.

Miss Colbert▓s soft voice pierced the heavy silence. ⌠Did you say . . . you▓ve killed . . . those who were unarmed?■ She regarded Anakin with disbelief.

Han jumped in to defend his friend. ⌠Look, who cares whether Rasche is still down there or anything about Set▓s past. We▓ve got out of Ord Mantell alive. I think we should be thrilled.■

⌠Set?■ Miss Colbert warily approached Anakin. ⌠Did you . . .?■

With a sigh, Anakin whirled around to face the others with hard and cold eyes. ⌠Before the end of the Clone War . . . about two or three days before the end, I had betrayed the Jedi Order and became Palpatine▓s Sith apprentice. That▓s right, Senator. The Emperor is also a Sith Lord. I suspect that very few people know this. As Darth Vader, I had led the assault on the Jedi Temple and helped kill a good number of Jedi. And I was the one who had killed the Separatist leaders on Mustafar.■ He hesitated and continued in a heavy voice, ⌠My former Jedi master found me there and we dueled. I tried to kill him. But . . .■ His eyes softened. ⌠. . . I guess you can say that I had an ephininy, so to speak. I left. I left Mustafar and the Emperor▓s service. I became a smuggler.■

⌠Anakin and I had met a year later on Corellia,■ Han added. ⌠We helped that senator from Andalia named Yeb and his sister escape from the Imperials.■

Senator Dahlma frowned. ⌠Solipo Yeb? He knows about you two?■

Anakin sighed. ⌠His sister had recognized me.■

Silence enveloped the cabin. The two Maldarian women continued to stare at Anakin. Senator Dahlma▓s eyes projected shock and amazement at his revelations. Miss Colbert▓s eyes, on the other hand, mingled with disbelief and a little fear. As for Chewbacca . . . Han noticed that the Wookie▓s eyes shifted back and forth between himself and Anakin.

Then Han▓s stomach rumbled. He realized that none of them had eaten breakfast, yet. Breaking the silence, he said, ⌠Uh . . . is anyone up for a bite to eat? I▓m starved.■

Anakin▓s mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. ⌠I▓ll see what I can do. Ladies, if you don▓t mind returning to your seats.■

The Maldarian women quietly made their way out of the small cabin. The younger woman shot Anakin with an uneasy glance, as she walked past him. At that moment, Han realized that a chance for a developing romance between the pair may have ended. Figures, he thought. Since when has love ever last forever?

As he started to walk away, Anakin called after him. "Han?"

The younger man faced his partner. "Yeah? What is it?"

Anakin hesitated before he continued. "During that fight in the hangar, did you . . . did you see a woman . . . a petite woman appear . . ."

"Oh that!" Han nodded. "It was uh, the senator's aide. Miss Colbert."

Surprise illuminated Anakin's eyes. "Igraine?"

Han continued, "Yeah." He shook his head in disbelief. "Crazy lady! She ran smack into the firefight in order to get Senator Dahlma's data chip. Nearly got her head blown off. Why?"

Anakin shook his head. "It's . . . nothing. Just my mind playing tricks on me."

Huh? Han stared at the older man. Whom exactly did Anakin see? And why did his friend seem disappointed that the woman in question turned out to be Miss Colbert? Realizing that he would never fathom Anakin's mind, Han gave his shoulders a brief shrug and left the locker room.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN 


	20. Chapter 19

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE"

CHAPTER NINETEEN

LARS MOISTURE FARM, TATOOINE

One aspect of his visits to Uncle Owen▓s farm that Luke has never liked was doing chores. Quite frankly, he disliked waking up in the early hours of the morning to work on the farm. Chores that included picking mushrooms from the water vaporator▓s base. Which he and Leia found themselves doing on this early morning.

Words unsuited for eleven year-olds quietly streamed from Luke▓s mouth before he could stop himself. Leia gasped. ⌠What did you just say?■ she demanded.

⌠Nothing,■ Luke mumbled. ⌠I didn▓t say anything.■ He knew that his twin sister disliked these chores as much as he did. But Leia had developed the fine art of hiding her dislike behind an air of self-righteous duty. Luke found her charade annoying. Secretly, he longed to master a similar faГade.

A hooded figure loomed in Luke▓s vision, as he briefly glanced up. A stranger. An alarm clock went off inside his mind. Both Mother and Aunt Beru had repeatedly told both Luke and Leia about their grandmother▓s fate. Years ago, Shmi Skywalker had been picking mushrooms near one of the vaporators when the Sand People kidnapped her. By the time her son, Anakin, had found her, Grandmother had died.

⌠Leia!■ Luke barked in a sharp voice. ⌠We▓ve got company!■

The eleven year-old girl peered at the stranger walking toward them. ⌠He looks familiar.■

But Luke barely heard his sister. He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her toward the adobe-shaped homestead. ⌠Uncle Owen!■ he cried. ⌠Someone▓s coming!■

The grizzled moisture farmer emerged from the garage, carrying a blaster rifle. ⌠Did you see who▓s coming?■ he asked.

⌠I didn▓t recognize him.■

Leia added, ⌠Well, he looks familiar to me.■ Uncle Owen glanced sharply at her. He brushed past the twins to approach the stranger. Luke and Leia followed.

The stranger finally approached the trio and threw back his hood. Luke immediately recognized Uncle Owen▓s neighbor, Ben Kenobi. Much to his embarrassment, Leia gave him a triumphant smirk.

Surprisingly, Uncle Owen did not seem happy to see his neighbor. ⌠What are you doing here?■ he growled.

Master Kenobi shot a brief smile at both Luke and Leia. ⌠I do not mean to intrude, but I require your help. I . . .■ He shot another glance at the twins. ⌠Do you mind if we speak alone?■

⌠Why?■ Uncle Owen demanded. Then he frowned at Luke and Leia. ⌠Have you received bad news about . . .?■

Master Kenobi shook his head. ⌠No. This has something to do with a friend. My friend . . . who had left here with Senator Organa and the children▓s mother.■

⌠What happened to your friend?■ Leia asked.

A long pause followed. Uncle Owen indicated that he and Master Kenobi step aside for a more private discussion √ much to Luke▓s dismay. Several minutes passed before the moisture farmer returned to the twins. ⌠Leia, Luke . . . Master Kenobi requires a lift to Mos Eisley. Tell your aunt that I should return in time for supper.■

Mos Eisley! Luke▓s mind lept at the chance for a trip to Tatooine▓s bustling capital. ⌠May I come, Uncle Owen?■ he asked.

The moisture farmer sternly replied, ⌠No! You and Leia are to stay here with your aunt and Madga. Help them do the chores around the farm.■

⌠But Uncle Owen!■ Luke protested.

⌠You heard me, Luke. The answer is no. Mos Eisley is not a safe place for a young man, such as yourself. It isn▓t Anchorhead.■ Uncle Owen said to his neighbor, ⌠We best leave now. I want to get back at least before dusk.■ As he and Master Kenobi started to head for the garage, the farmer added, ⌠By the way, you two, make sure that you tell your aunt where I▓ve gone. I don▓t want her to be unnecessarily worried.■

⌠Yes, Uncle Owen,■ the young pair declared at the same time.

Minutes later, the two men raced away from the homestead in Uncle Owen▓s landspeeder. Luke▓s eyes followed them with envy. Aunt Beru, Madga and C3-P0 joined the two siblings outside. ⌠What▓s going on?■ Aunt Beru asked.

Threepio answered, ⌠It looks as if Master Owen has left, Mistress.■

Annoyance crept into Aunt Beru▓s eyes, while an amused smile nearly tugged at Madga▓s lips. ⌠I▓m aware of that, Threepio,■ the farmer▓s wife retorted. ⌠But for where?■

⌠He took Master Kenobi to Mos Eisley,■ Leia replied. ⌠I think that Master Kenobi has gone to meet that friend who was with Mother and Uncle Bail.■

Concern replaced the mildly amused expression on Madga▓s face. ⌠Has this something to do with your mother?■

⌠I don▓t think so,■ Aunt Beru replied. ⌠Leia had mentioned something about Master Kenobi▓s friend.

The protocol droid commented, ⌠Did you say . . . Master Kenobi, Mistress? That name sounds . . .■

⌠Threepio!■ Aunt Beru barked. ⌠I need you to communicate with the moisture vaporators in the west field.■

Threepio▓s head tilted in a manner that expressed his confusion. ⌠But Miss Beru! I thought you had wanted me to . . .■

⌠Later. With Owen gone, we need to see to the west fields, first,■ Beru firmly insisted.

The protocol droid sighed heavily and started toward the west fields. ⌠I will never understand humans,■ he lammented loud enough for the others to hear. ⌠So contradictory.■ Luke wondered what Threepio was about to say about Master Kenobi.

-----------

THANI, TELOS IV

The Javian Hawk finally broke out of hyperspace just 20 parsecs from the Telos IV System. Another hour passed before Anakin guided the starship through the planet▓s atmosphere and toward the capital city of Thani. Once the Hawk rolled into one of the spaceport▓s hangars, Anakin turned to his co-pilot. ⌠You might as well collect our fee from the good senator. Something tells me that she has no desire to speak to me.■

Han hesitated. Then he nodded weakly. ⌠Yeah. Sure.■

Anakin checked the Hawk▓s system carefully, in an attempt to delay leaving the cockpit. When he realized that he had nothing else to do, he slowly . . . and very reluctantly eased out of his seat and left the cockpit. To his dismay, he discovered that the two Maldarian women had not left.

⌠I want to convey my gratitude before leaving,■ Senator Dahlma said in her most regal manner. ⌠If it had not been for you, Captain Solo and Master Chewbacca, Igraine and I would be dead. Or in Imperial hands.■

A tight smile briefly appeared on Anakin▓s lips. ⌠It was our pleasure, Senator.■

⌠I doubt it,■ the senator curtly replied. ⌠I▓m afraid that I can be a bit difficult. As for your fee . . . I have already compensated Captain Solo and Master Chewbacca.■ She held out her hand. ⌠Your credit chip, please.■ Anakin handed over the object. After the senator deposited his fee, she returned it. ⌠Good day, Captain . . .■ She paused. ⌠Is it still Captain Horus?■

⌠Yes, Milady.■

A mixture of a grimace and a smile twisted the senator▓s lips. ⌠Of course. Captain Horus. Well . . . good-bye.■ She started down the Hawk▓s boarding ramp. Both Han and Chewbacca followed closely, carrying her baggage.

Anakin turned to Igraine, whose eyes seemed unwilling to meet his. ⌠Will you and Senator Dahlma be fine, here on Telos IV?■

The young woman nodded. ⌠Yes. Senator Dahlma had made arrangement to meet a colleague from the Alliance, in case the Empire learned of her whereabouts.■

More silence fell between the two. Anakin realized that he could no longer remain silent. ⌠Look Igraine . . . is there any chance . . .? I mean, is it possible if we could continue to remain in contact with one another?■

Green eyes lifted to meet Anakin▓s. Wariness and a touch of hope filled them. ⌠There had been stories that children had been killed during the attack on the Jedi Temple. I believe they were called younglings. Is this true?■

Anakin inhaled deeply. ⌠Yes.■

⌠Oh.■ Igraine briefly glanced away. Then her gaze returned to his face. ⌠Did you . . . did you kill . . . any of them?■

Igraine▓s questions brought back dark memories for Anakin. Memories of the last time he and Padme had laid eyes upon one another. And that meeting had ended with his attempt to strangle his wife. A sigh of defeat left Anakin▓s mouth. ⌠Yes,■ he finally answered.

Green eyes widened in shock. Despair soon settled within them before she glanced away once more. ⌠I see.■ In a cool voice, she added, ⌠Well . . . good-bye, Set . . . or whatever your name is.■ She tried to smile and eventually gave up the attempt. Then she squared her shoulders. ⌠Good-bye.■ The Maldarian woman marched down the boarding ramp and out of Anakin▓s life.

The former Jedi ruefully watched her retreating figure. ⌠Good-bye, Milady,■ he quietly murmured.

Once Igraine and Senator Dahlma had departed the hangar in a taxi transport, Anakin joined his companions at the bottom of the ramp. ⌠The Hawk has enough anti-matter pods for one light speed jump. I figure that we can make Corellia in one day.■

⌠Corellia?■ Han looked startled. ⌠Why?■

⌠For a new ship,■ Anakin replied. He noticed the uneasy expression on Han▓s face. ⌠What are you worried about? Garris Shrike has been dead for the past two years.■ Anakin referred to Han▓s former employer, a ruthless mercenary from whom the Corellian had ran away ten years ago.

Han sighed. ⌠I know. But why do we need a new ship?■

⌠To replace the Hawk.■ Han opened his mouth to protest, but Anakin continued. ⌠We have no choice, Han. Especially with Rom . . . Rasche still alive.■ He turned to Chewbacca. ⌠By the way, you▓re free of any life debt to me. In fact, you▓ve been free ever since we first met.■

The Wookie regarded Anakin with an enigmatic expression. Then he growled several times. Anakin turned to Han for a translation. The Corellian said, ⌠As you know, Chewie is well aware that you▓re a former Jedi Knight. But he wants to know if you were also a Sith Lord.■

Anakin stared directly at the Wookie. ⌠Yes, I was.■

Again, Chewbacca growled. Han translated., ⌠He wants to know why you became one.■

After a brief hesitation, Anakin calmly answered, ⌠Because I had thought becoming a Sith would give me the power to save someone that I loved. I was wrong. I lost her, a good friend of mine and everything else I had cared for.■

Chewbacca growled once more. ⌠If you▓re that evil,■ Han translated, ⌠why did you save me from the Imperials?■

A sigh left Anakin▓s lips. ⌠Why not? You looked like you needed help. And I used to be a slave, myself. When I was a kid on Tatooine.■

Han added, ⌠Anakin had told me about himself when we first met. But he also he also took me in at a time when I really needed his help. So . . . I▓ve been with him ever since.■

A long pause followed before Chewbacca responded with a growl. ⌠He▓s staying,■ Han said. ⌠No matter what.■

Warm relief spread within Anakin▓s chest. He felt an urge to hug the Wookie out of gratitude. Instead, he placed a hand on Chewbacca▓s forearm and warmly replied, ⌠I▓m glad. Welcome to the crew.■ With a sigh, he added, ⌠Now about the Hawk . . .■

⌠Why bother trading the Hawk for another ship?■ Han scornfully retorted. ⌠If we ever run into Rasche again, just take care of him like you did the last time.■

Anakin shot back, ⌠May I remind you that I had a hell of a time taking care of Rasche in the first place. And I would also have to deal with his master, who happens to be a lot more powerful.■

Han grumbled, ⌠All right. I get the picture. But can▓t we at least get a room to stay the night on this piece of rock. I▓m pretty tired and I haven▓t had a wink of sleep since yesterday.■

Anakin hesitated. The idea of being in the same vicinity as the dark-haired, green-eyed Igraine popped into his head. ⌠We still got time to make for the nearest system before the end of the day. But . . . I see no reason to get a bite to eat before stacking up on supplies. Do you?■

Han and Chewbacca agreed to the suggestion. Before long, the two humans and the Wookie left the hangar and merged into the streets of Thani.

--------

ALDERA, ALDERAAN

Upon his arrival on Alderaan, Obi-Wan disembarked from the freighter transport and was surprised to find a familiar figure waiting for him near one of the landing platforms at Aldera▓s spaceport. ⌠Captain Antilles,■ the former Jedi Master greeted. ⌠It is good to see you again after so many years.■

The royal liaison smiled warmly. ⌠Master Kenobi, welcome to Alderaan. I only wish that your visit had to do more pleasant circumstances.■

The two men headed for a nearby shuttle. ⌠How is he?■ Obi-Wan continued. ⌠How is Master Olin?■

Antilles gave his head a rueful shake. ⌠Barely hanging on, I▓m afraid. It is curious. With such a wound, Master Olin should have been dead by now. Perhaps he is getting better.■

That remained to be seen. However, Obi-Wan kept his dark thoughts to himself. The shuttle conveyed the two men toward Alderaan▓s seat of power √ Aldera Palace. To Obi-Wan▓s surprise, the shuttle did not land near the palace. Instead, it settled down upon an expansive green lawn that stretched between a wide lagoon and a two-story villa. ⌠Where are we?■ Obi-Wan demanded.

⌠The family▓s private villa,■ Antilles replied. ⌠Guests of the Royal Family sometimes stay here. Or Her Majesty and His Highness sometimes use it for privacy. Senator Amidala and her children had lived here for nearly a year.■

The two men disembarked from the shuttle. Captain Antilles led the former Jedi inside the spacious villa. There they found three very anxious people inside a waiting room √ Senator Organa, Padme and a tall, thin-faced woman in a modest dress. The senator turned away from the others to greet his new guest. ⌠Master Kenobi, it is good to see you.■ He shook the other man▓s hand. Obi-Wan could see the anxiety gleaming in his dark eyes. ⌠I am sorry to summon you like this, but Master Olin had requested your presence.■

⌠Captain Antilles has informed me that Ferus is . . . barely hanging on?■ Obi-Wan asked.

Bail sighed. ⌠It is a miracle that he is still alive.■ Obi-Wan▓s eyes fell upon a slightly opened door. As he started toward it, the Alderaanian prince stopped him. ⌠I had come here to deliver news for Padme, you might as well know. I had just received word from one of my colleagues in the Alliance √ Garm Iblis. All of those who had been at Ord Mantell for the conference had escaped.■

⌠Thank goodness,■ Padme declared with a sigh. ⌠Including Zoebeida?■

Obi-Wan frowned. ⌠Whom?■

⌠Senator Zoebeida of Maldare. She was amongst those present at the conference,■ Padme explained.

⌠What does this have to do with Ferus?■

Both Bail and Padme revealed the incident leading toward their departure from Ord Mantell. Obi-Wan was shocked to learn that not only was Darth Rasche present on the planet, but his former apprentice, as well. ⌠Anakin? Anakin was there?■

Padme sighed. ⌠As Senator Dahlma▓s pilot. Rasche must have caught up with Zoebeida before he and Anakin fought. Master Olin tried to join in the fight √ help Anakin, I mean √ but he was shot by the Imperials.■ She turned to Senator Organa. ⌠You said that Zoebeida had managed to escape. Did Anakin, as well? Or . . . did someone else helped her escape?■

Senator Organa shook his head. ⌠I▓m sorry, Milady. I have no idea. But . . .■ Obi-Wan held his breath. ⌠. . . according to Garm, Lord Rasche had returned to Coruscant. Alive.■

⌠Oh no!■

⌠It▓s not as bad as you might think,■ the prince continued. ⌠Garm also informed me that one of his spies had spotted Lord Rasche being carried into the Imperial Surgical Reconstruction Center with two missing hands.■

Padme whispered, ⌠Anakin.■

Obi-Wan found himself conflicted by several emotions that include shock that Anakin had fought Lord Rasche, disappointment that his former apprentice had failed to kill the Sith Lord and relief that he might still be alive. Then Obi-Wan remembered . . . Ferus. ⌠Pardon me, Your Highness, but about Ferus . . .■

The woman, who stood near Organa and Padme spoke up. ⌠He is in the other room.■ She nodded toward the opened door. ⌠I only hope that he is still alive.■

The gloomy comments irked Obi-Wan, as he and Padme made their way into the other room. They found a badly wounded Ferus, stretched out on a wide bed, inside a large bedroom. The younger man▓s face resembled pale parchment paper, leading Obi-Wan to surmise that Ferus was at death▓s door.

⌠Good heavens!■ The former Jedi Master rushed to his colleague▓s bedside. ⌠Ferus!■ He sat next to the younger man and leaned forward to brush aside a few strands of hair from Ferus▓ damp forehead. ⌠How do you feel, Ferus?■ Then he shook his head in self-admonishment. ⌠What am I saying? You must feel horrible right now. But you will get better. You▓ve managed to last this long.■

A sad smile touched Ferus▓ dry lips. ⌠I believe we both . . . know the truth, Obi-Wan,■ the other man said between heavy breaths. Wide-eyed, Obi-Wan stared at him. ⌠I won▓t . . . won▓t last very . . . long. I . . . used the Force to sta . . . stay alive . . . this long. Because I . . . wanted to see . . . you.■

⌠Don▓t say that, Ferus. There is still a chance that . . .■

Ferus interrupted. ⌠I saw . . . Anakin. On . . . well . . . I saw him.■

Obi-Wan nodded. ⌠Yes, Senator Amidala had informed me. It▓s possible that he may have seriously wounded Lord Rasche.■

⌠I know . . . know about . . . him. That . . . he was Va . . . Vader. We had a . . .■

⌠Please Ferus,■ Obi-Wan pleaded. ⌠Not now. Now is not the time to brood over unpleasantness.■

A slight, despairing laugh escaped from Ferus▓ mouth. ⌠Oh Obi-Wan. It▓s too late . . . for me. Anakin . . . and Ro . . . Romu . . . lus . . . they were not . . . the only ones who-who-who . . . made . . .■

Made what? Obi-Wan regarded Ferus with wary eyes. ⌠I don▓t understand. What are you trying to say, Ferus?■

A long pause followed before Ferus answered. Obi-Wan listened in horror, as the other man haltingly revealed some very disturbing facts about his past. Apparently, Ferus had lied about the fate of his friend, Roan Lands. The latter had been killed at the hands of Darth Rasche. And Ferus ended up making a deal with Emperor Palpatine to get his revenge.

The news shook Obi-Wan to his core. ⌠Why . . . why would you make such a deal, Ferus?■

The other man groaned in pain before he continued, ⌠I . . . I wanted Rasche to pay for Roan . . . Roan▓s death. I . . .■ Shame crept into his golden brown eyes. ⌠I never told . . . told Anakin this, but the Emperor . . . he . . .■

Dreading Ferus▓ next words, Obi-Wan demanded harshly, ⌠What about him?■

According to Ferus, Emperor Palpatine had offered to continue the younger man▓s training with the Force. ⌠To learn the . . . the ways of the Dark . . . Side.■ He gasped. ⌠To make me . . . make me strong enough . . . to face . . . face Rasche.■

⌠Oh no! No, Ferus!■ The words came out of Obi-Wan▓s mouth before he could stop himself. Ferus▓ story appalled him on a level that he had not experienced since Anakin▓s betrayal of the Jedi. To think that a stalwart and dependable man like Ferus would ever sell himself to the Sith in order to see revenge saddened him. And horrified him at the same time.

Ferus grabbed Obi-Wan▓s robe. ⌠But I didn▓t . . . did not . . . remain . . . with the Emperor. I acted as a double agent . . . against him . . . at the same time.■ Before long, Ferus realized that his desire for revenge was putting him in a dangerous position. He disappeared from sight and made his way to Alderaan for sanctuary. ⌠I thought I had let go . . . you see. Let go of . . . of my desire for . . . revenge.■ He sighed. ⌠But when I saw Rasche again . . . I was . . .■ A low, harsh laugh escaped from his mouth. ⌠I certainly paid . . . paid the price . . . price this time.■ He gasped slightly, before emitting a long, dry sigh.

Obi-Wan frowned. ⌠Ferus? Are you . . .?■ He stared at the younger man. Golden brown eyes devoid of any life stared back.

⌠I was about to get a glass of water for him,■ Padme▓s voice softly commented. ⌠I guess he will no longer require it.■ Obi-Wan glanced up at the former senator from Naboo, who stood on the other side of the bed. ⌠I▓m afraid he is no longer with us, Obi-Wan.■

The former Jedi Master sighed. ⌠Yes. Yes, you are . . .■ He broke off, fearful of the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.

Concern flickered in Padme▓s eyes. ⌠Are you all right?■

Slowly, Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He allowed himself one last glance at the young man who had once been Siri Tachi▓s ideal apprentice. His Siri. Only Ferus had become someone entirely different. Someone more complex. And now, both Ferus . . . and Siri were gone. Obi-Wan sighed and slowly stood up. ⌠I am quite . . .■

Where had we gone wrong? The question spun within Obi-Wan▓s mind, over and over again. He had viewed Ferus Olin as one of the Jedi▓s last chances to revive the Order √ to ensure that it had not died a devastating death in the aftermath of the Purge. Instead, Ferus compromised the Jedi ideals to form a questionable alliance with the Emperor . . . in order to avenge a friend▓s death. Siri▓s former apprentice managed to finally break away from that dark alliance. But the desire for revenge had remained. And it finally led to a slow and painful death for the younger man.

And how did Palpatine managed to do it? In the course of twenty years or so, the Sith Lord ended up corrupting a Jed Master, a former padawan and two Jedi Knights √ Count Dooku, Ferus Olin, Romulus Wort and of course, Anakin. What did that tell him about the Jedi Order and its teachings from the past millennium?

Padme▓s voice interrupted his thoughts. ⌠Obi-Wan?■

⌠I▓m fine. Really,■ Obi-Wan managed to say. ⌠I need . . . I need some air.■ He made his way toward the bedroom▓s balcony. It overlooked a magnificent view of the royal grounds. In the far distance, loomed snow-peaked mountains. Unfortunately, the view failed to eliminate his dark thoughts. Perhaps he simply needed to be alone. For a while.

As the former Jedi opened his mouth to speak, Padme said, ⌠If you would excuse me, Obi-Wan, I need to speak to Captain Sen. About our trip back to Tatooine.■ She quietly left the room, leaving Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts and memories.

END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN 


	21. Chapter 20

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE"

CHAPTER TWENTY

TATOOINE SYSTEM

From her seat aboard the Alberforce, Padme spotted the red she had become familiar with over the past twenty years loom before her eyes. At last, they have arrived on Tatooine. After nearly a week apart from her children, she looked forward to reuniting with them. Several beeps emitted from the astromech droid that stood nearby. Padme allowed herself a brief smile. R2-D2 seemed happy at the prospect of a reunion with C3-P0.

Padme▓s eyes fell upon the somber figure that sat across from her. Poor Obi-Wan. He almost seemed like a ghost of his former self, since Ferus Olin▓s death. The funeral for the younger man had been a small, quiet affair. A few mourners √ herself, Obi-Wan, Bail, Queen Breha, Captain Antilles and a handful of Jedi refugees √ attended the service held within the villa▓s private courtyard. Following the service, Master Olin▓s body was incinerated on a funeral pyre √ just like Master Qui-Gon Jinn▓s body, twenty-four years ago on Naboo.

Memories of that long ago day reminded Padme of the little boy she had befriended. She had last seen that little boy as a grown man, engaged in a lightsaber duel against Palpatine▓s apprentice. Padme hoped that Bail had been right about Darth Rasche. Or that Anakin was still alive. Speaking of her missing husband, another thought came to her. How long had Voranda Sen and Anakin known each other?

Curious to learn the answer to her question, Padme left her seat and made her way to the Alberforce▓s cockpit. She settled in the seat next to the ship▓s captain. ⌠You should have remained in your seat,■ the red-haired pilot chided. ⌠We▓re about to enter Tatooine▓s atmosphere, soon.■

⌠How long have you known Anakin?■ Padme asked, quickly getting to the point.

Green eyes widened in surprise. ⌠Anakin? Is that his name?■

⌠Yes. Anakin Skywalker. How long have you known him?■

Voranda shook her head in disbelief. ⌠That name sounds familiar. Was he a former Jedi, who fought in the Clone Wars?■

Impatience crept into Padme▓s voice. ⌠Yes. He . . . he was my husband. And the father of my children. The Jedi never knew we were married, until around the last days of the war.■ She paused. ⌠About Anakin, how . . .?■

⌠I know him as Set Horus, a smuggler from the Outer Rim,■ Voranda finally replied. ⌠And he▓s also one of the best pilots I have ever laid eyes upon. His partner is a rather handsome young Corellian named Han Solo. He▓s also a gifted pilot.■

Set Horus. Padme allowed the name to repeat inside her mind, over and over again. ⌠Do you . . . do you know . . . where he lives?■

Curiosity gleamed in the pilot▓s eyes. ⌠Why are you two apart?■

Padme calmly replied, ⌠We were separated during the Emperor▓s purge of the Jedi. After I gave birth to Luke and Leia, Master Kenobi and his Jedi master had suggested that I fake my death to avoid being captured by the Emperor. The children . . . it▓s possible that they▓re also strong in the Force. Like their father.■

A gust of breath left Voranda▓s mouth. ⌠I see. Although to be honest, I▓ve never known where Set and Han lived. I have usually encountered them at some spaceport or smuggler▓s haven.■ The Alberforce broke through Tatooine▓s atmosphere. The Jundland Wastes loomed below. ⌠However, I will be more than happy to tell Set where you and the children live the next time I see him.■ She allowed the Alberforce to smoothly land several meters away from the Lars▓ homestead. "But I'll look for them, after I finish a job for Senator Organa on Moorja."

Padme shot a grateful smile at the other woman. ⌠Thank you, Voranda. That would be wonderful.■ She glanced ahead and spotted her children and Owen through the cockpit▓s window. ⌠Oh look, they▓re here.■ Padme immediately left the cockpit. Once Voranda lowered the boarding ramp, she rushed down the ramp to greet Leia and Luke. Artoo followed to greet his droid counterpart.

⌠You made it back,■ Owen greeted. ⌠After we had learned that Master Kenobi▓s friend was in trouble, Beru and I began to worry about you.■

Leia piped up, ⌠Oh! Looks like he came back with you.■

Padme glanced over her shoulder and saw Obi-Wan disembarking from the Alberforce. She frowned. Could he at least have waited aboard the ship?

⌠It▓s good to see you again, Master Kenobi!■ Luke greeted. Obi-Wan responded with a wan smile.

Padme▓s frown deepened. ⌠Again? You and Leia have already met Master Kenobi?■

Looking slightly uneasy, Owen answered, ⌠Yes, well . . . um, he and the children had accidentally met at Anchorhead. Which is what led Leia to invite him over for supper.■

⌠I see.■ Padme shot a dark look at the former Jedi Master. Then she smiled at her children. ⌠I hope that you haven▓t eaten yet. I▓m starving.■

⌠When Beru and I had learned that you were coming, she prepared enough food us all.■ Owen glanced uneasily at Obi-Wan. ⌠You are also welcome, Master Kenobi.■

The former Jedi Master opened his mouth. Padme felt certain that he would reject Owen▓s offer. But when both Luke and Leia insisted that he remain, he caved in and accepted the invitation.

Supper turned out to be a mildly entertaining meal, despite the Jedi▓s presence. Voranda regaled the twins with tales of her exploits as a cargo pilot. Padme revealed some of the details surrounding their escape from Ord Mantell. She did not mention Anakin. Once supper ended, Obi-Wan announced his intention to depart. Voranda offered him a lift to his dwelling, but turned it down. ⌠The walk is not as bad as one thinks.■

⌠Perhaps. But there is always the constant danger of Tusken Raiders roaming about,■ Voranda insisted.

A sigh left Obi-Wan▓s mouth. ⌠If you insist, Captain Sen,■ he conceded graciously.

⌠I will accompany you,■ Padme added.

After Obi-Wan politely conveyed his good-byes to the twins and the Lars couple; he, Padme, and Voranda boarded the Alberforce. It took them minutes to reach the former Jedi▓s dwelling in the middle of the Jundland Wastes. Voranda remained aboard, while Padme accompanied Obi-Wan off the starship. ⌠I suppose that this is good-bye,■ she said. ⌠Who knows when we▓ll meet again?■

Obi-Wan nodded. ⌠Yes, I . . .■ He broke off with a sigh. ⌠Yes, it might be a long time before we do.■

Padme stared at him. She had endured a lot more in the past two days, yet it was Obi-Wan who seemed exhausted. Strange. ⌠Obi-Wan,■ she began in a more sympathetic tone, ⌠I am sorry about Master Olin. He must have been your last link . . . with Master Tasche. Perhaps even the Jedi Order.■

⌠Yes, his death was very regrettable,■ Obi-Wan replied quietly. ⌠But I have learned to put Si . . . Master Tasche▓s death behind me.■

Padme added, ⌠And the Jedi Order?■

Obi-Wan glanced sharply at her. ⌠I▓m sorry, Milady?■

With a sigh, Padme continued. ⌠As you Jedi may be well aware, Obi-Wan, it is difficult letting go of attachments. Sometimes, I wonder if the Jedi ever realized how difficult it can be. Anakin couldn▓t deal with losing me and he compromised himself in the worst way possible by allying himself with the Emperor. I had great difficulty in letting him go . . . even to the point that I was willing to continue the secrecy of our marriage, when he wanted to reveal the truth. And I harbored a deep anger toward you for ten years, because you had lied about him being dead.■

Obi-Wan winced. ⌠I do not understand, Padme. What does this have to do with the Jedi unable to deal with attachments?■

Padme gave him a long look. ⌠Anakin once told me that he had sensed you cared a lot about the Order. Perhaps too much. And I never really understood what he had said . . . until he told me how you had convinced him to spy against Palpatine.■

⌠Padme . . .■

But the former senator continued. ⌠Perhaps you had believed it was the right thing to do. But I must say that I was amazed that the Jedi would even consider such a thing. And you . . . you went through great lengths to convince Anakin to accept the assignment. Despite your claim that you were against it. The Order must have meant a great deal to you.■ Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak. No words came forth. Padme nodded. ⌠I understand. It seemed that in the end, many of us were guilty of unable to let go of our attachments.■ She sighed, before giving the older man another long look. A strange sensation came upon her. ⌠You know, I have this odd feeling . . . that we will not set eyes upon one another, again.■ She thrust out her hand. ⌠Good-bye, Obi-Wan.■

Sadness crept into the former Jedi Master▓s eyes. He took Padme▓s hand and bowed over it. ⌠Good-bye, Milady.■

With a nod, Padme turned away and returned toward the Alberforce▓s boarding ramp. Within minutes, it lifted from the desert ground and zoomed into the air toward the Lars Homestead . . . and her children.

---------

LE YER, AREGADO-RAE

The two men and the Wookie strolled across the main lobby of the Triple Nova Casino, attracting a great deal of attention. Many of the casino employees greeted the trio with casual waves, while others merely stared at them √ especially at the Wookie.

⌠Nice to be back again, isn▓t it?■ Anakin commented. Han responded with a grunt. The older man rolled his eyes. ⌠How long are you going to keep up with this, Han? The Javian Hawk is gone. We have a new ship. Get used to it.■

The young Corellian retorted, ⌠It▓s hard getting used to a ship that▓s obviously not as good as our old one.■

Anakin sighed. ⌠Don▓t you think you▓re exaggerating a bit? The Sankara Star seems like a pretty decent ship to me. Give me some credit for knowing how to pick a good ship.■

Incoherent grumbling streamed from Han▓s mouth. Anakin ignored it. He perfectly understood what his young partner was trying to say. A growl from Chewbacca produced a glare from Han. ⌠What do you mean that you like our new ship?■ the young man protested.

Anakin smiled at the Wookie. ⌠Thanks, Chewbacca.■

The three friends entered one of the Triple Nova▓s small lounges, when a female▓s voice hailed them. ⌠Set! Han! Over here!■ Anakin glanced to his right and spotted the beautiful Twi▓lek, Vi▓dal Mira, waving at them from a large booth. With her sat Mako Spince. Anakin, Chewbacca and Han joined the pair.

⌠Since when did you two become a twosome?■ Han asked.

Vi▓dal shot the younger Corellian a dark look. ⌠There is no twosome. I▓ve been sitting here . . . alone when Mako had decided to join me. Where have you two been?■

⌠Yeah,■ Mako added casually, drawing Anakin▓s attention. ⌠I haven▓t seen you two in nearly a month. Not since Maldare.■

Anakin curtly replied, ⌠Business. The former senator of Maldare had turned out to be our client for a few days. And . . .■

Vi▓dal▓s eyes widened. ⌠You were on Ord Mantell when the Imperials showed up?■

Han frowned at the Twi▓lek. ⌠How did you know about that?■

According to Vi▓dal, the HoloNet News had circulated a story about Senator Dahlma being wanted for evading arrest on Ord Mantell. ⌠She▓s suspected of being part of a rebel movement against the Empire. Toba Bari was there. He also had a close call.■ The Twi▓lek pointed at a familiar Gungan pilot, who sat with two Humans and a Rodian in a nearby booth. ⌠So, what happened?■

⌠Like you said,■ Han replied. ⌠We were hired to fly the good senator to Ord Mantell. Only we didn▓t know that the Empire was looking for her.■

Vi▓dal frowned. ⌠Is she involved in this new rebel alliance?■ Anakin and Han exchanged glances. ⌠It was Bari who told me.■

Anakin sighed. ⌠I suppose so. I feel sorry for the Maldarians. After this incident with Senator Dahlma, the Empire is sure to occupy their homeworld.■

⌠I wouldn▓t count on it,■ Mako commented. The others stared at him. ⌠What? Have any of you heard the news? It▓s been all over the HoloNet for the last three weeks. The Maldarian government has disavowed Senator Dahlma. Even most of her family has. They▓re already preparing an election for the new senator.■ It struck Anakin that the citizens of Maldare seemed to be luckier than those from Solipo Yeb▓s homeworld . . . or simply smarter.

Loud noises from the casino▓s main lobby filtered into the lounge. A Nautolan appeared in the doorway and cried, ⌠A Herglic has just won eight million credits at Spinner-pit! I think he▓s gonna break the casino!■

Nearly every soul inside the lounge rushed toward the door. As Mako started to follow Han, Chewbacca and Vi▓dal, Anakin grabbed the Corellian▓s wrist, forcing him to remain behind. ⌠What the hell?■ the younger man protested.

⌠Sit down, Spince!■ Anakin sharply ordered. Mako opened his mouth to retort, when Anakin growled, ⌠Now!■

Fear gleamed in Mako▓s eyes. He slowly eased back into the booth. ⌠Wha . . . what do you want, Horus?■

Anakin allowed a cold smile to curve his lips. ⌠Answers to a few questions. You see, when Han, Chewie and I were trying to escape from Ord Mantell, I was informed by Ra . . . an Imperial officer that a spacer on Maldare had informed them of Senator Dahlma▓s whereabouts.■

Mako▓s face grew pale. ⌠I . . . what does that have to do with me?■

For one long moment, Anakin allowed his eyes to bore deeply into the other man▓s. ⌠You were among the pilots interviewed by Senator Dahlma▓s aide for the job to Ord Mantell, weren▓t you?■

Mako opened his mouth to answer. Then he closed it and shook his head. ⌠No, I don▓t . . .■

⌠Don▓t lie to me, Mako,■ Anakin growled. ⌠According to Ig . . .■ He felt a flash of pain at his near mention of Igraine Colbert. Anakin took a deep breath and continued. ⌠The senator▓s aide had told me that you were one of the pilots interviewed for the job.■

A sigh left Mako▓s mouth. ⌠Yeah, I did interview for the job. So what? You and Han got it. Is this supposed to make me that person who had ratted on you? How? That senator▓s aide never told me where they were planning to go.■

⌠I know,■ Anakin coolly replied. ⌠Han and I didn▓t learn about the senator▓s destination, until we were about to depart.■

Mako heaved an exasperated sigh. ⌠So what▓s the point of this conversation?■ He stood up. ⌠I▓m leav . . .■

Anakin grabbed the younger man▓s wrist for the second time and jerked him back into the booth. ⌠Sit down! I▓m not finished with you, yet! I have another question. Did you rat us out to the Imperials?■

⌠Of course not!■ the Corellian protested. ⌠Like I said, How could I have known where . . .?■

⌠You did know! You were inside the hangar when we left!■ Anakin leaned forward and in his most intimidating manner added, ⌠You must have overheard Senator Dahlma tell us where she had planned to go. I saw you.■

Mako inhaled sharply, as his eyes widened in fear. ⌠No, I . . . no, it▓s not pos . . .■

⌠I saw you, Spince!■

Defeat sag the Corellian▓s shoulders. ⌠Okay, okay. I admit it. I told that Darth Rasche about your whereabouts. I had no choice!■

Anakin regarded the younger man with contempt. ⌠Really?■

⌠I▓m serious!■ Mako cried. He continued with a tale about how one of Senator Dahlma▓s servants had hired him for a trip to Ord Mantell. ⌠Someone must have overheard us at the Omega Hole. I suspect that bartender, because my new client and I were surprised by Imperial troops and Lord Rasche, the following morning.■ Unlike the senator▓s servant, Mako had survived the encounter. Lord Rasche, himself, interrogated the Corellian and learned of Senator Dahlma▓s whereabouts. ⌠I tried to keep it a secret, but Lord Rasche had threatened to toss me into prison or worse . . . execute me. Look, I like Han . . . and you.■ Anakin rolled his eyes at Mako▓s last words. He how little the Corellian liked him. Mako continued, ⌠But surely you don▓t expect me to choose your hides over mine. I doubt that you would do the same for me.■

Anakin contemplated Mako▓s last sentence and realized that the younger man had been right. He asked, ⌠Why didn▓t you simply lie to Rasche? Give him another location?■

Rolling his eyes, Mako retorted, ⌠Are you kidding? This is Lord Rasche we▓re talking about! Everyone knows there▓s something odd about him. He is believed to be a Sith Lord. Do you really think I▓d be stupid enough to lie to someone like that? And there▓s always the chance that he might go after my father.■

A sigh left Anakin▓s mouth. He sensed that the other man had spoken the truth. ⌠All right. I understand,■ he mumbled. ⌠I believe you.■ He saw Mako▓s body sag with relief. Giving the latter a bright smile, he added in a menacing voice, ⌠You know, it▓s a good thing that you had a reason to betray us to Rasche. If you had done it out of spite or greed, I would have eviscerated you . . . and scatter your remains across three systems. But,■ Anakin▓s smile widened, ⌠I know that you would never be that spiteful.■

To the former Jedi▓s delight, Mako▓s face became deathly white. Also, the younger man▓s hands began to shake.

At that moment, the lounge▓s customers began to stream back inside. Anakin noted the disappointed expressions on the faces of many √ include Han, Chewbacca and Vi▓dal▓s. ⌠What happened?■ he asked.

⌠Nothing,■ Han replied in disgust. ⌠The Herglic eventually lost all of his money. As usual. You know, I▓m beginning to wonder if it had all been act.■

Vi▓dal commented, ⌠I wouldn▓t be surprised. Little incidents like that tend to encourage casino customers to play the tables more often. You know . . . lead them to believe that they might have a chance to break the casino.■

Toba Bari appeared at the booth, shaking his head in disgust. ⌠Meesa very disappointed. What that about, eh?■

⌠Con job,■ Vi▓dal answered. ⌠A show.■

The Gungan grunted. Then he turned to Anakin and Han. ⌠Meesa see you flee Empire. Wheresa you been in past month?■

Anakin replied, ⌠Buying a new starship. After Ord Mantell, Han and I thought it would be best to get a new one. In case the Empire is out looking for us.■

Nodding, Bari replied, ⌠Ver-ry smart. Meesa felt the same. After Moorja. Empire showed up. Bad news. Meesa get out fast. Ver-ry lucky.■

⌠The Moorja System, huh?■ Han commented. ⌠I guess you really was lucky. There have been rumors of an Imperial outpost on that planet.■

Bari heaved a mournful sigh. ⌠Yes. Meesa lucky. Not poor Voranda.■

Silence engulfed the booth, as Anakin and Han stared at the Gungan. ⌠What do you mean?■ the former demanded. ⌠Voranda was with you in the Moorja System?■

⌠Yes.■ Bari explained that he had encountered Voranda Sen on Moorja. There they met with some pilots to recruit for the new Rebel Alliance. Before leaving the system, they encountered an Imperial Star Destroyer. ⌠Meesa got out,■ Bari continued. ⌠Light speed jump. But not before Voranda go kablooey.■ He paused before adding in a sad note, ⌠Boom.■

Anakin sighed. Once more, his eyes met with Han▓s. They both knew the meaning behind Bari▓s last words. Voranda Sen had been killed by the Empire.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY 


	22. Epilogue

"CROSSROADS OF THE FORCE"

EPILOGUE

CORUSCANT

Darth Rasche laid flat on his bed, inside the Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center, staring at the ceiling. When his eyes became weary at that particular sight, he tried to direct his gaze elsewhere . . . anywhere other than his hands. Or what used to be his hands. He did not know what to call them. Cybernetic implants? Freaks of nature?

Upon his arrival on Coruscant, the Sith Lord had been rushed to the medical facility to be fitted with new robotic hands. The droids √ on the Emperor▓s orders √ kept him conscious during the entire operation. Rasche still recalled how the pain fueled his anger at being put in such a situation. Within three days, his body had rejected the new parts and Rasche nearly died from a serious infection. In the end, he survived, thanks to the Force and the medical droids. They fitted him with another pair of cybernetic hands . . . only this time, with more success.

Another sigh left the Sith Lord▓s mouth. Rasche finally lowered his gaze and focused it upon his new artificial hands that now rested upon his lap. The gold-plated robotic fingers reminded him of those belonging to a protocol droid. Anger and a sense of loss welled inside him. He had not felt this desire to cry out in rage and lash at the universe for putting him in such a position, since that day he had first became a Sith Lord. Instead, he continued to stare at his new hands.

The sound of a door sliding open filled Rasche▓s ears. He glanced up and saw his master enter the room. ⌠Master, what are . . .?■

⌠How do you feel, Lord Rasche?■ the wizened Sith Lord gently asked.

Rasche remained silent, as the older man▓s question - for some reason - had fueled his anger. He muttered in a dark tone, ⌠Fine.■

⌠Yes. I can see,■ Lord Sidious replied caustically. ⌠I thought you would like to know that our suspicions regarding Senator Dahlma had been correct. The liaison on Ord Mantell, Kalen Tom, managed to learn that she has become involved in this some new rebellion against the Empire. It seemed that she and a group of others were attending some kind of conference at Worlport. Tom managed to learn that the former Senator Yeb of Andalia had also attended. Unfortunately, he had failed to identify the others, due to the abysmal security on that planet. But do not worry, my young friend. One day, I shall learn their identities . . . and destroy them.■

Good luck. The thought bitterly rang in Rasche▓s head. Solipo Yeb and a few others have managed to evade arrest for the past ten years. He remained silent and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

⌠You seem unusually quiet, Lord Rasche,■ Palpatine continued. ⌠In fact, I sense a great deal of unhappiness and anger within you.■

No longer able to hold back his resentment, Rasche lashed out. ⌠How would you feel if you had been humiliated and your hands had been castrated?■

A flash of sympathy briefly appeared in the older Sith Lord▓s yellow eyes. ⌠Very angry. But you are no longer helpless. I have given you new hands. More powerful hands. With them, you will be able to . . .■

⌠Don▓t you understand? Skywalker had defeated me! He helped Senator Dahlma escape and chopped off my hands! Why did you bother to save me? Why not simply find another apprentice?■

Palpatine regarded Rasche with a cryptic expression. ⌠And why would I do that?■

Rasche glared at his master. ⌠Why not? After all, you had recruited Feris Olin to kill me, several years ago.■

To the younger man▓s satisfaction, surprise briefly flickered in Palpatine▓s eyes. ⌠How did you . . .?■

⌠Find out?■ Rasche finished. ⌠I am a Sith, my master. The Force was strong with me.■

An amused smile curled the Emperor▓s mouth. ⌠Yes. I should have realized that you might have learned about Master Olin.■

Rasche continued, ⌠By the way, Senator Dahlma was not the only one who appeared on Ord Mantell. I also saw Olin. Along with three other people. One of them was a spacer I have heard of before. A Voranda Sen. She . . .■

⌠She was killed in the Moorja System,■ Palpatine coolly finished. ⌠Yes, I know about her. According to a spy, she had been attempting to recruit pilots for this new rebellion. I had wanted her captured alive, but the captain of the Invader ended up destroying her, instead. Very clumsy of him.■

But Rasche was not finished. ⌠This Captain Sen may not be the only one who is dead.■ He paused to ascertain the Emperor▓s reaction. ⌠I saw a stormtrooper shoot Olin, during my duel with Skywalker.■

Palpatine inhaled sharply. Then he quickly recovered with a barely sympathetic cluck. ⌠Hmmm. Poor fellow. At least we have one less Jedi to worry about. And if I must be frank, Master Olin has not been a concern of mine for years. Not since he had failed to contact me, several years ago.■

The older man▓s words sparked another surge of anger within Rasche. ⌠So, you did conspire with Olin to kill me. Why? I no longer surved your purpose?■

⌠Of course not!■ the Sith Master retorted with derision. ⌠Master Olin had merely been a spy . . . and a tool. A test for you. How long has it been since you last a Jedi or any other Force user, before Ord Mantell? Judging from your failure to kill Skywalker, I would say it has been far too long, my young apprentice.■ Rasche▓s face grew hot with embarrassment, as Palpatine continued. ⌠Unfortunately, Master Olin had abandoned my service before he could provide the test.■

His anger once again rising, Rasche shot back, ⌠Then you should have abandoned me! Instead of giving me these . . . these . . . things!■ He raised his new hands.

Palpatine▓s yellow eyes acquired an intensity that Rasche had not seen in years. ⌠I have no intention of letting you go my Lord Rasche. I need a strong apprentice, such as yourself, to help me continue the Sith▓s presence in this galaxy!■ Rasche opened his mouth to protest, but the Sith master continued. ⌠You do not understand, do you? Skywalker had surrendered the chance to kill you, due to some misplaced compassion he had failed to rid himself of. A Lieutenant Nance had informed me of what had occurred inside that hangar. It took Skywalker quite a while to defeat you. Much longer than it would have taken him, ten years ago. This only tells me that he has grown weaker with the Force.■ The Sith Lord spit out his last sentence with great contempt. ⌠Perhaps you are not ready to face Skywalker, yet. But one day, my young friend . . .■ Palpatine graced Rasche with a smile that radiated self-assurance. ⌠One day, you will.■

Silence engulfed the room, punctuated by beeps from the medical droid. Rasche stared at his mentor, wondering if the latter had foreseen Skywalker▓s death. Then again, Sidious could merely be trying to bolster his self-esteem. ⌠I . . . could you . . .?■

⌠Enough questions, my friend. You need your rest.■ The Emperor▓s voice oozed with sympathy. ⌠Once you are well, we shall see about returning to business, which includes dealing with this new rebel threat.■

Rasche nodded. ⌠What about . . . Skywalker? Now that we know the name of his starship, shouldn▓t we set about finding him?■

Palpatine sighed. ⌠Ah yes. The former Darth Vader.■ A cold smile curved his lips. ⌠You should not concern yourself with him,■ he replied. ⌠At least not yet. Like I said before, one day . . . Skywalker will see us out. And when that day arrives, you will deal with him. Permanently. Rest well, my Lord Rasche.■ Palpatine nodded imperiously and left the room.

The Sith apprentice laid back on his bed and contemplated his master▓s words. A memory from the past month came back to him. A memory that featured Anakin Skywalker▓s haunted expression, when the latter hesitated to strike him down. Rasche looked forward to the day when he would reunite with his predecessor and destroy the man. But he hoped to accomplish something else √ to learn why Skywalker had refrained from killing him.

THE END 


End file.
